James Potter Chronicles: Year One
by Mean St
Summary: Years before Harry Potter attended Hogwarts as one of its most famous pupils, James Potter brought notoriety to the Potter name. His first year at Hogwarts saw lasting friendships forged, and the beginnings of love.
1. Friends and Enemies

1

James Potter walked with a spring in his step as the steam swirled in front of and around him on Platform 9 and ¾ . His eyes acted as sponges, taking in every detail of his surroundings from the scarlet coloured steam engine on the tracks, to the masses of people both wizard and muggle alike. It was the day James had been waiting for—the day he left for Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time.

'This way, James,' came his father's voice. James fell into step alongside his father and looked up at him. Mr. Potter was a tall, neatly put together wizard. The comfortable clothes he wore quite disguised the fact that he was in tremendous physical shape, as any wizard who was a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement ought to be. 'Are you nervous?' Mr. Potter asked.

'No,' James answered truthfully. James was not entirely sure how his own knowledge and skill of the wizarding world would match up against that of his peers, but one thing he was most certainly not short of was confidence. He either felt he knew, or that he would quickly learn. 'I'm excited!' He felt somewhat lame that these were the only words he could come up with to describe how he was feeling.

'So excited to be rid of your mother and I?' Mr. Potter said with a chuckle as he nodded at an acquaintance who walked past.

James stopped and looked up at his father. 'Pretty much. I was thinking I might just go home with the first friend I make, settle down with a new set of parents.'

Mr. Potter didn't seem to know whether to laugh or sigh. 'At least you have your mother's sense of humor. She was sorry she couldn't see you off. Which, ah, brings me to my next point...' Mr. Potter drew from his robes a rather large, antiquated looking camera.

'You've got to be joking,' James exclaimed, looking around and suddenly wishing he were invisible.

'Family tradition,' said Mr. Potter sternly. 'And your mother would end my life if I didn't get at least one photo. So please smile—for her.'

James rolled his eyes and managed a smile, ruffling his hair as he did whenever he felt awkward. He was sure there were eyes on him, sniggering at the new boy whose parents wanted a nice photo opportunity on the platform. His father snapped a picture and stowed the camera back in his robes just as a loud whistle sounded.

'Well, you'd best get onboard,' said Mr. Potter. 'You can write us any time. We'll send Seger out with the post,' he continued, referring to the family owl. 'I packed a present for you in your bag.'

James was surprised. 'But I packed my bag!' he said.

Mr. Potter winked at his son. 'It's a kind of magic,' he said and he gave him a quick, one-armed embrace. 'Good luck. Watch out for Peeves, and don't get into too much trouble!'

James had backed onto the steps of the train already. 'Too much trouble?' he echoed with a lopsided grin. 'Have you forgotten who's son I am, Dad?'

Mr. Potter smiled and waved as James stepped out of sight into the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. He cast his gaze around excitedly at the people already onboard; the first years stood out from the crowd due to their diminutive stature. James set about finding a compartment to sit down in, but most of them had filled up already. He was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to ask to sit on somebody's lap when he spotted an open seat in a compartment.

'May I?' he asked the compartment's occupants. There were two of them. One was a rather handsome young boy with long, smooth black hair. The other was almost the opposite—not un-handsome, but a bit shabby and frail looking. Both nodded their consent and James made his way in and sat down. 'My name's James,' he said. 'James Potter.'

'I know the name,' said the dark haired boy. 'Pure blood family.'

James swallowed. Was this going to be his first encounter with a future Slytherin? 'Does that matter?' he asked. His tone could have been conversational, but he didn't mask the unspoken challenge in it either.

The dark haired boy chuckled. 'That depends who you ask. But not according to me. My name is Sirius Black.' Sirius extended his hand which James shook.

'Remus Lupin,' said the shabby looking boy in the corner. He didn't offer anything else to say.

'So are you two excited?' James asked. 'Have you tried any magic?'

Sirius and Remus both answered at the same time with differing response—yes for Sirius, no for Remus. 'I got here pretty early today,' Sirius said. 'Of course I couldn't do anything at home. But I practiced the theory. I've already practiced a few good jinxes.'

'Jinxes?' echoed Remus with a slight tone of disapproval.

'Nothing bad,' Sirius replied, raising his arms in self defense. 'And certainly not on anybody that didn't deserve it.'

'How early did you get here?' James asked.

'Early,' Sirius replied with a tone that suggested he did not particularly want to discuss the details. 'How about you? Have you tried any magic?'

James shook his head. 'You're ahead of me,' he said. 'I've only practiced in theory. But I guess I could give it a go now, if I may?' he intoned, motioning to Sirius' coat which lay in a heap on the bench next to him. Sirius gave a nod of approval. 'Winguardium Leviosa,' James murmured and the coat floated into the air, across the cabin and landed squarely on Remus' head.

Sirius let out a laugh as Remus removed the coat, grinning as well. 'Not bad,' Sirius said.

There came a sudden, loud 'BANG' from the hallway followed by some raised voices. Sirius leapt to his feet. 'I was hoping there'd be a scrap on the first day,' he said with a tone of unabashed excitement as he leapt into the corridor.

James looked at Remus as he stood up. 'Coming?' he asked.

'If it's a fight, we should probably stay out of it,' Remus said carefully.

James shrugged. 'Suit yourself!' he said and he followed Sirius into the corridor. Students were poking their heads out of the door and the action centered around two youths in the middle of the hall. The one on the ground was a short, pudgy little boy with a rather unfortunate complexion. The boy standing over him was a different kind of unfortunate—his hair fell in great, greasy locks over his face. He had clearly jinxed the boy on the ground.

'Do I need to say it again?' said the greasy haired boy. 'Your eyes are in the front of your head. That is why you walk forwards. Do not back into me again.'

James felt his temper flare. He had expected, going to school for the first time, to encounter bullies. He had not expected to encounter one quite so fast. In spite of his unkempt demeanour, the greasy haired boy was clearly much bigger than the boy he was currently picking on.

'Why don't you put your inferiority complex aside and pick on someone your own size?' James asked.

The heads sticking out of the compartments swivelled around to look at James as he said it. The greasy haired boy looked at him in surprise. Sirius looked back at James with an excited grin.

'I have no quarrel with you,' said the greasy haired boy.

'I don't know about that,' James said, stepping forward as he spoke towards the boy on the ground. 'I find your haircut rather offensive.'

The greasy haired boy's face flushed as chuckles sounded throughout the corridor. 'Go back into your compartment, you messy haired simpleton.'

James smiled. 'Messy haired? That's funny, coming from someone who looks like they used toilet water for shampoo. What's your name?'

The greasy haired boy puffed his chest out with an air of importance. 'Severus Snape,' he said proudly.

'James Potter. Nice to meet you, Snivellus,' James replied quickly to more laughter.

Snape's eyes flashed. 'Petrificus—' he began, raising his wand.

'Confringio!' James was faster, snapping his wand to attention and Snape flew back onto the ground, spitting bubbles from his mouth as he did. Applause went up in the corridor as James advanced, pointing his wand down at Snape. It was his first successful jinx ever. He pushed the elation aside momentarily. 'Don't let me catch you picking on this boy again,' James said in a low voice.

Before Snape could reply, James was suddenly pushed bodily backwards. He tripped over a foot that was hanging out of one of the compartments and landed flat on his back to find himself staring up at the angry face of a young girl.

'What's going on here?' said the hot tempered girl. James was momentarily stunned as he lay spread eagled on his back.

Sirius had arrived, James' second. 'A slight failure to communicate, Madam,' he said in a sublimely foppish tone. 'Snivellus here was a bit poorly versed in how to welcome other students to the train.'

The girl's eyes flashed. 'So making him spit bubbles was a proper welcome, was it?' she said.

James had gotten back to his feet by this time. He was still somewhat speechless as he watched the girl talk. Something fluttered in his chest as he watched her and for a moment, he smiled.

It ended up being somewhat of a bad thing to do. 'You think this is funny?' the girl snarled, pushing him rather hard again. 'If I catch you tormenting any friends of mine again, I'll hit you in your teeth so hard that you'll have to sit on your food to eat it.'

Laughter and a few claps erupted in the corridor. Sirius had to laugh himself as he turned to look at James. 'I don't really know how to respond to that, mate,' he said. The girl turned on him and he faux-bowed. 'Of course, madam,' he said elegantly. 'We do not wish to trod on your good will.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Sod off,' she said as she backed up, helping Snape to his feet. 'Come on, Sev,' she said and they stalked off down the corridor.

'That was pretty brilliant,' Sirius said to James as the students returned to their compartments. 'The first part, I mean, where you hexed him. Getting beat up by a girl might not be the best conversation starter once we got to school.'

James laughed in spite of himself, and then remembered his initial reason for getting into the dispute. He turned to see the podgy boy quietly gathering his things. 'Are you OK?' James asked as he and Sirius stepped forward. The boy looked up at them with a frightened glance; he almost seemed to small to be going to school. He had to be at least half a foot shorter than James and Sirius.

'Yes, I—thank you,' he said quietly. 'I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I'd better go find a seat...' he said and he turned to walk away.

'There's an extra seat in our compartment, isn't there?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah,' James said looking at the boy. 'Room for one more. Want to join us?'

The boy looked back with a positively elated expression on his face. 'Seriously?'

'Oh, I'm always Sirius,' Sirius replied with a wink. 'Come on, let's go back and tell Remus about the little scuffle. What's your name?'

'Peter Pettigrew,' said the little boy happily as James, Sirius and Peter stepped back into their compartment.


	2. Like and Hate

2

The rest of the train ride passed relatively uneventfully. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter spent the whole time talking and getting to know one another. Remus was far and away the least talkative, yet Sirius remained the true enigma when the Express arrived at its destination. Sirius seemed quite adept at either deflecting questions or giving very vague responses.

James had really only determined one thing about the likeable, dark haired boy—he didn't like to talk about his home life. Any questions regarding family had been immediately cast aside, dodged with expertise that seemed beyond Sirius' years—almost as if he were well practiced in it.

Peter came from a long line of Wizarding families. His father worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation as some sort of liaison, while his mother worked in the Department of Mysteries. Doing what, nobody was rightly sure. The mystery jokes had flowed quickly after that.

Remus was a half-blood, born to a muggle mother and a wizard father. His mother was a post carrier, while his father worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures within the Ministry. He was soft spoken but observant; he didn't seem to say much, but he seemed to ask poignant questions whenever he spoke.

James spoke fondly of his parents. His father the Auror and his mother worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He was quick to invite his newfound friends to visit with his family at the soonest opportunity, one which Sirius was the first to express his interest in.

Disembarking from the train, James noticed for the first time that night had fallen. The day had passed by so quickly on the train, as engaged as he was in conversation with his new friends. As two other people walked in front of him, however, James' mind flew back to the scuffle earlier in the day with Severus Snape and the wild tempered girl—it was they who walked past him.

Snape was in the middle of some long winded story that had the girl positively in stitches. James did his best not to scowl openly; he somehow had the feeling that if the wild tempered girl had been privy to the entire battle, that she might not have been so pleased with her friend.

'Are you still with us, James?' came Sirius' voice, snapping him out of his reverie. 'Or do I suspect that you are eyeing that thorniest of roses?' he continued, following James' gaze to the wild tempered girl.

'Honestly, who speaks like that?' Remus said, smiling as he did.

'We're at school to learn, everyone,' Sirius said now, doing an impression of a voice that could have belonged to anyone's great grandmother. 'And to speak elegantly and clearly is perhaps one of the most important things to be learned!'

None of the words that came out of his mouth were funny in and of themselves—but the voices Sirius leant to them gave them a life of their own. Everyone around them laughed.

'All righ', firs' years come this way, then,' came a booming voice from the end of the platform.

James was surprised to note that he could see where the voice originated from. He was at the complete opposite end of the platform, yet the originator of the voice towered over top of everyone and was easily visible.

'Who—WHAT is that?' Peter stammered from his side.

'That'd be Hagrid,' said Remus. James looked at him with surprise but, as he had been wont to do on the train, Remus offered no more.

'Gather 'round, gather 'round, don't be shy. Righ'! My name is Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Now if yeh lot will follow me, I'm ta take yeh to the boats.'

'Boats?' Peter asked inquisitively.

'To carry us across the lake to the school,' Remus explained again. James was again surprised, and wondered if there had been some sort of orientation that he had missed. A quick look at Sirius showed his expression mirrored there—Remus' foreknowledge of the school came as a surprise to them both.

Hagrid lead them down to a pebbly shore where a small platoon of boats awaited them. 'Righ' then, find a seat. No more 'n four to a boat!'

That made matters easy. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter clambered into a boat and waited. There was much laughter and a few splashes as everyone found their seats. Hagrid splashed past their boat on his way out to lead the pack, sending spray over top of James and his friends.

'Righ', everyone set then? Ok—FORWARD!' Hagrid bellowed and, with a lurch, the boats began to move of their own accord.

'Wicked,' Sirius said with a grin, and expression mirrored by James, Remus and Sirius. They looked back over the lake and there it was—looming up out of the water like a monstrous iceberg with lights, Hogwarts' School and Witchcraft and Wizardry stood before them.

'It's amazing,' Peter breathed.

Sirius seemed to be at a loss for words. James grinned. They were home.

Inside the castle, the group of first years made their way up the staircase. All that Hagrid had told them was, rather ominously, to follow the cat with the red eyes. The group of children followed the cat like a pack of wolves as it lead them up a series of staircases, until they came face to face with a rather severe looking old witch at the top.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she said stiffly, and her tone seemed to silence any whispers left in the crowd at once. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin,' the witch continued. James observed that Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably when she spoke the last name. 'Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule breaking, however,' she said in a most severe tone, 'will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. I sincerely hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The sorting ceremony will begin in just a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Look sharp. I will return as soon as we are ready for you.' With that, she disappeared through the heavy doors behind her.

'Sorting? How do they sort us?' Peter asked nervously.

'An enchanted hat,' Sirius was the one to answer this time. 'Sorry, Remus, did I steal your thunder?' he taunted playfully.

Remus smiled shyly back. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to be a know it all.'

Sirius laughed. 'I'm just having fun. Why don't you explain?'

Remus smiled at Peter. 'An enchanted hat is placed upon your head. It reads your mind, your innermost thoughts, and determines which house you are best suited for.'

'Didn't your parents mention that to you?' James asked curiously.

Peter shook his head. 'They always talked about the four houses, but they never mentioned how you got into one...what if I'm not in the same house as you three?' he asked.

Remus placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 'The house isn't everything. It's not like we can't all be friends if we're in different houses.'

'I'm hoping for Gryffindor myself,' James said with a grin. 'Both my Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor. What about you, Sirius?'

Sirius shifted on the spot. 'Anything but Slytherin,' he breathed and said no more. James, uncomfortable, turned to Remus.

'I don't particularly have a preference,' Remus said.

The severe looking witch returned through the great doors, moving aside to allow them entry. 'Come along, now. The sorting ceremony is about to start.'

The large crowd of first years moved into the great hall and there were instant gasps of amazement at the ceiling. Looking up, James was awe struck to see a beautiful night sky, complete with shooting stars and moons orbiting planets.

'Wicked,' Sirius muttered.

The severe looking witch turned to them all. 'Greetings again, first years, and welcome to the sorting ceremony. I am Professor McGonagall. I shall call out your names in alphabetical order. When your name is called, please proceed to this seat next to me where the sorting cap will be placed upon your head. When it determines your house, you will join your new housemates at their designated table.'

Professor McGonagall began reading out names alphabetically. James turned to Sirius. 'I guess we won't have to wait long for you, eh?'

It was only a few moments before McGonagall called 'Black, Sirius!'

'Wish me luck,' Sirius said with an odd smile. James was struck that his newfound friend looked genuinely uncomfortable as he went and sat under the hat. The hat concentrated for what seemed to be a long time, but truthfully was about ten seconds. All the while, Sirius was muttering something that James could not hear—but his poor attempts at lip reading seemed to yield 'please not Slytherin'.

'GRYFFINDOR!' cried the hat.

Sirius bounded to his feet, a beaming smile on his face as he joined the Gryffindor table. More names were called out and others were sorted. James almost wasn't paying attention when the name 'Evans, Lily,' was called.

He snapped to attention when he saw who it was—the hot tempered girl from the train. He watched, transfixed as she strode up to the sorting table, his mouth hanging open in a rather unattractive manner.

Suddenly, something flew into his mouth. He gagged and spat out a rubber band, looking around to find Sirius laughing from the Gryffindor table, waving with a goofy grin on his face. James shook his fist at him with mock anger.

'GRYFFINDOR!' cried the sorting hat, and James looked round to see Lily Evans standing up with a great grin on her face. James applauded, looking around the chamber and spotting Severus Snape—whose head was in his hands.

The names went on. Remus was the next in their group to be called forward and he was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. Before he knew it, James' name had been called and he was sent up to the front. He was quickly stunned to hear a voice speaking as if in his ear, and he realized it was the hat.

'Ah, another Potter,' the hat said. 'Hmm, where do I put you? You Potters have traits befitting of all the houses, but I think, ultimately...GRYFFINDOR!'

James jumped up from his seat. Rather than instantly run to his table like the others had, James contented himself to do a cartwheel, landing flat on his feet in front of his new table as he was clapped on the back by his new housemates. He gazed down the table to find one person was not clapping—Lily Evans was glaring back at him, pure menace burning in her eyes.

'Think that might be a lost cause, James,' Sirius whispered in his ear.

Peter was the next one up. The sorting hat dithered on a decision, muttering to itself as Peter muttered back. Finally, the sorting hat called 'GRYFFINDOR!'

'I'm a bit surprised, really,' Sirius said.

'Be nice,' Remus replied from next to them as Peter bounded over, excitement flowing from him. 'Congratulations, Peter!' he said in a genuinely warm tone.

'I asked the sorting hat and it said yes! I asked it to put me in Gryffindor!'

'Brilliant,' Sirius said, clapping Peter on the back.

A few names later, and another familiar name was called. 'Snape, Severus,' McGonagall called. The greasy haired Snape made his way up to the stage.

'Git,' muttered Sirius as he sat down under the hat. It had barely touched his head when it bellowed out the name of the Slytherin house. 'That figures. Not a wizard who's gone bad that didn't come out of Slytherin house.'

'Right,' James agreed, but there seemed to be something more to Sirius' loathing of Slytherin House than their newest member. Now didn't seem like the right time to ask, however.

After the jubilation in the hall had died down and everyone was seated, the headmaster stood at the table at the head of the hall. 'Greetings and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. Before we stoke our appetites with a delicious feast, I would like to steal a few moments for a couple of quick announcements.

'First, it is my great pleasure to introduce Mr. Artemis Bowen, who has sportingly agreed to take up the post of teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Mr. Bowen,' Dumbledore said to much applause, as a gruff looking wizard halfway down the head table rose his hand to acknowledge. 'Secondly, the forbidden forest is exactly that—forbidden. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that the use of magic in the halls is expressly forbidden.'

'Takes all the fun out of it,' Sirius cracked.

'Now...dig in!' Dumbledore proclaimed with a clap.

After a truly magnificent feast, all the students were being shown the way to their dormitories. The Gryffindors were now secluded from the rest of the houses, meaning that Lily Evans was separated from her friend Snape. James saw his opportunity and darted forward.

'Where are you off to?' Sirius asked.

'I'll be just a moment,' James replied as he cut through some chattering Gryffindors and approached Lily from behind. 'Hi,' he said.

Lily Evans turned around with a smile on her face, one that quickly vanished once she realized who had approached her. 'What do you want?' she said with a glower.

James was taken aback, but not completely surprised. 'Look, I just think we got off on the wrong foot, really—'

'Hexing my friends was your idea of the right foot?' she interrupted.

'Well no, but—'

'Doing cartwheels in front of the whole school? Mocking teachers? You're a bit of a lush for attention,' she said sharply.

'No, that's not—'

'I suppose you have some interesting excuse for it all?'

James was flabbergasted. 'I would really like to have one, if you'd give me about two seconds to speak!'

Lily's eyes flashed. 'You've had a fair few more than that. Now leave me alone,' she said icily as she quickened her pace to leave him standing there, stunned.

'That looked pleasant,' Remus said quietly as his friends re-joined him. 'Was that the girl from the train?'

'She's a wild one,' Sirius said. 'C'mon, James. Can't be friends with everyone now, can we?'

James screwed up his face as he resumed walking with his friends. 'I'm not sure,' he said with a smirk. 'Either I hate or I'm beginning to really like her.'


	3. Curses and Hexes

3

The following morning saw the first of their new classes begin. James had only managed to unpack fresh socks and under garments by the time he had to get his robes on. He could not recall a time where he had slept more soundly, something he put up to the enormous feast they had taken in the night before.

Remus and Peter were already robed and waiting when James stumbled out of the portrait hole. Remus took a look at James' hair and stifled a smile. 'It's unmanageable at the best of times,' James defended with a smile.

'Unmanageable would be a rather enormous compliment compared to what your hair looks like now,' Remus said. When James began to look around for a mirror to survey the damage, Remus stopped him. 'No, really, it becomes you,' he said with a smirk.

The portrait hole opened and Sirius Black emerged. In spite of the fact that his robes were on backwards and he clearly had not looked in a mirror either, he was still an effortlessly good looking young boy. He took in James' appearance and roared with laughter.

'Oh knock it off,' James said, running his hands through his hair absent mindedly. He could feel parts of it sticking out in all different direction.

'No time now, we have Transfiguration first,' Remus said and the quartet set off at a brisk pace with Remus leading the way. It took nearly ten minutes for them to arrive, but with Remus in charge they had still managed to get there a few minutes early. There was no sign of their teacher.

'Who teaches Transfiguration?' James asked.

'McGonagall,' replied Remus and James grimaced as he looked over at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. 'Well, it looks like she's about to be late for her own class. Odd, really, I didn't picture her as the tardy sort,' he said as he brazenly walked up to the teacher's desk where a small tabby cat stared at him. 'Hello, you,' Sirius said in a sickeningly affectionate voice. 'Do you like to be pet?'

The cat leapt off the table and transformed in mid-air into the rather intimidating form of Professor McGonagall. Sirius' jaw sunk down in what James assumed was a frantic attempt to shake hands with his belly button.

'You had best close your mouth, Mr. Black, before something flies into it,' McGonagall said as she looked down her nose at him. 'Take your seat.'

There was mingled laughter from the class as Sirius went back to his seat sheepishly. James noticed, with a thrill, that one of the students laughing at him was none other than Lily Evans. She caught sight of James looking at her and instantly contorted her face into a mean-looking scowl.

'Now, Transfiguration is an obscure branch of magic, but one with many useful properties,' McGonagall began. 'While items cannot be conjured out of mid air, they can be modified—that is to say, transfigured, to take on a more useful appearance. For example, if one has an uncooked chicken, it can be transfigured into a cooked chicken. Most useful if you are hungry,' she said.

For one wild moment, James thought she was about to demonstrate for the class on one of the chickens kept in a coupe behind her desk.

'However, that is relatively advanced. Today, we will be starting small. This will be a practical lesson, so please put your pencils and books away.'

There was a buzz of excitement and the sound of books snapping shut as the students rushed to obey. McGonagall pointed her wand at her desk and sheets of paper suddenly flew out in rapid succession, one sheet landing squarely in front of each student.

'Now,' she said. 'The object of today's lesson is to turn this sheet of paper into a tree branch,' McGonagall said. 'What branch is up to you. You will need to picture the branch clearly in your head. And then, with a distinct pointing motion, like so—' she demonstrated with a rather violent thrust—'You will utter the incantation 'Transfuro'.'

James mimicked the gesture and recited the incantation. The sheet of paper on his desk instantly turned into an olive branch.

'Well done, Mr. Potter!' Professor McGonagall exclaimed. 'Now everyone else try.'

The room began to fill with the sounds of everyone trying the incantations. James looked to his side to see Peter ogling him with awe, clapping absently as if he'd forgotten he was supposed to do it himself. James looked over to see Lily staring daggers at him. James decided to fight anger with humor—he held up the olive branch and extended it to her, raising his eyebrow.

She angrily turned her back on him.

'Transfuro,' he muttered, turning the stick back into not just the sheet of paper, but the sheet of paper folded neatly into a paper airplane. 'Mobiliarbus,' he murmured and gestured his wand in Lily's direction. The airplane shot over, landing smoothly in front of Lily who jumped back in her seat. She whipped around to see James smiling at her.

Suddenly, another sheet of paper appeared in front of James and he was suddenly aware of Professor McGonagall standing beside him. 'Most impressive, Potter,' she said with quiet severity. 'Pestering other students, however, is just the opposite. Please turn this sheet of paper into a birch branch.'

'Certainly, Professor,' James replied and did as instructed.

The rest of the Transfiguration class passed with ease. James was struck at how easily the magic seemed to come to him. Never did anything take more than one try for him to perfect. It gave him lots of time to observe his classmates. Sirius was right behind him in almost every respect, competing hard to beat James just once but ultimately falling short. Remus was studious-'slow and steady wins the race,' he had reasoned—while Peter seemed utterly hopeless. James and Sirius had had to help him a fair bit. He had just managed to turn his sheet of paper into a feeble looking tree branch when the class had ended.

'Where to now?' Sirius was asking as they stood up. James was about to answer when he was bumped from behind by a fast moving object. He snapped his head around to see Lily stalking off out of the classroom, casting a smirk behind her as she went. Sirius barked with laughter. 'Oh, she fancies you all right, James,' he said with a grin.

'On a more serious note,' James said, raising a hand to hold Sirius' mouth shut as he tried to make a joke about his name. 'I am wondering exactly what I've done to get on her bad side.'

Remus raised his eyebrows as they walked out of the classroom. 'I would have thought that was fairly obvious...you hexed her friend, James,' he said.

Sirius had fought his way out of James' grasp and was now noisily chewing a piece of gum. 'Git deserved it,' he proclaimed as he blew a bubble that cracked noisily.

'Sirius, has anyone ever told you that when you chew, you sound like someone has stuck a mouse into a pencil sharpener?' Remus asked.

Sirius stared blankly at Remus as James and Peter roared with laughter. He came to his senses and blew another bubble inches from Remus' face.

'Do you think,' James said, trying to change the subject. 'If I made nice with her friend she might lighten up?'

Sirius looked thunderstruck. 'You can't be serious,' he said, all pretense of joking now gone. 'James, he was hexing Peter. You defended him. And he's in Slytherin!'

'That shouldn't make all the difference,' Remus said reproachfully. 'Although he is right about him hexing Peter. Did you try telling Lily that part?'

James nodded vigorously. 'I did. Well, I did try. It was a little hard to get a word in edge wise. She speaks at a pace that I think might be unhealthy,' he finished, to which Sirius sniggered loudly. 'Where are we going, anyway?'

'Defence Against the Dark Arts,' Remus said. Once again, he had been leading the way. Either he was the most book wormy student that James had ever met, or he had somehow been to this school before.

As they walked into their next class, Sirius groaned loudly. It didn't take James long to figure out why—they were sharing the class with the Slytherins. James fought the urge to groan loudly too when he saw Lily was sitting next to Snape.

'Take your seats,' came a gruff, growly voice from the front of the room. Professor Bowen had stood from his desk as the last of the students had come trailing in. 'We will not begin studies today. Instead, I would like to open this to class discussion.'

'Sir?' Lily's voice rang out, with her hand in the air. 'Are we not going to learn anything today?'

Professor Bowen snorted. 'When it comes to Defence Against the Dark Arts, dear lady, we are always learning. You might wonder what makes one qualified to teach you about this subject?'

'Well, what does?' Snape asked coldly.

Professor Bowen looked around the class room. 'I am Professor Artemis Bowen. Upon graduating from Gringotts, I worked for four years as an understudy in the Department of Mysteries. After that, I spent the next nine years in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, before spending the last three years in the Auror office.'

The last statement brought mingled 'ooohs' from the classroom. Professor Bowen seemed pleased with this effect.

'I have seen all matter of dark objects, and dark wizards,' he continued quietly. 'I can tell you that nothing I teach you in this classroom will be helpful if you do not possess a quick mind under pressure.'

James saw Peter stir uncomfortably.

'This,' said Professor Bowen, tapping on his head. 'Is your greatest defence tool. Think quickly, stay alert, and stay alive.'

There was a snort from one of the Slytherins, and Professor Bowen whipped his head around to look at him. 'Think I'm being melodramatic?' he said in a dangerous voice.

'We're first years,' said the Slytherin, a pompous looking blond-haired boy. 'I don't think a dark wizard is going to come attack us.'

Professor Bowen smiled dryly. 'Do you, now?' he said. 'Have a lot of experience with Dark Wizards, have you?' he asked, to which the blond haired boy said nothing. 'I thought not. Let me set this straight for you all right now. I have met many Dark Wizards, and they do not discriminate: everyone they come across is equally expendable. Man, woman, mother, child—everyone.'

James gulped in spite of himself.

'So this will be the nature of today's lesson,' Professor Bowen said. 'I need a volunteer.'

James and Sirius looked at each other and their hands raced into the air. 'You, Potter,' said Professor Bowen. James looked around, confusion evident on his face at how his new teacher knew his name. 'I've met your father,' Professor Bowen answered the unspoken question. 'You desire to follow in his footsteps? Work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?'

James cracked a smile. 'I'm 11, sir. I haven't rightly decided what I want for dinner tonight.'

Laughter echoed through the classroom and Professor Bowen smiled as well. 'A quick wit. This should serve you well. Potter, I am going to tell you—not actually cast, be warned—but tell you that I am casting a curse on you. I want you to tell me what you would do to defend yourself. I assume you've familiarized yourself with basic spells?'

'Yes,' James answered.

'And how about more practical defence spells? Am I correct in assuming your father would have taught you some?'

There were murmurs around the class, but James nodded.

'Very well,' said Professor Bowen. 'Incendio?'

'Aguamenti,' James answered quickly.

'Good,' Bowen replied. 'Reducto?'

'Protego,' James replied quickly again.

'Again, good,' said Bowen his eyes flashed with a hint of menace. 'Avada—'

'EXPELLIARMUS!' James cried and Bowen was knocked slightly backwards, his wand flying out of his pocket. He snatched it out of mid air before it made its way to James' hand. Everyone in the class room had backed up a step at the loud cry and the bang of the spell. 'Sir, I'm—I'm sorry, I didn't mean—'

Professor Bowen held up a hand and James fell silent as if struck. 'This, everyone,' he said quietly. 'Is exactly the response required. Who can tell me what curse I was about to utter? Not you, Potter,' Bowen added, as James made to speak.

It was Lily Evans whose hand raised. 'The Killing Curse,' she said quietly.

'Which is?' Bowen asked.

'Avada Kedavara,' she said, her voice almost a whisper.

Bowen nodded and looked back to James. 'Ten points to Gryffindor,' he said. 'You may sit down, Potter.'

James sat down, his heart pounding. He had just cast a spell on his teacher and rather then be reprimanded, he had just earned his first set of points.

'A dark wizard will show no hesitation. A curse such as the Killing Curse is unblockable. There is no second chance. You must react in an instant and you must react with authority,' Professor Bowen was saying. 'To do anything less will be to sign your own death certificate. So, your homework for this evening: I would like all of you to research defensive spells. There will be a quiz tomorrow on just how to defend yourself against a variety of spells. Dismissed.'

James was surprised at the brevity of the class. He and his friends walked into the hallway, muttering in amazement—they hadn't expected to start discussing Unforgiveable Curses in their first year.

'Do you reckon he's a bit mad?' Peter asked, referring to Bowen. 'That's pretty advanced stuff in there.'

'I don't care, it was wicked,' said Sirius. 'Nice spell, James!' he added, clapping his friend on the back as he stuck another piece of gum into his mouth. But James was distracted and moving quicker—he walked to catch up to the form of Severus Snape, who was trying to fix a rip in his bag.

'Hello Sniv—er, Severus,' James said.

Snape looked up and his eyes narrowed at James. He stood up slowly. 'And just what do you want, Potter?'

James had expected this. 'Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened on the train,' he said.

'Apologize?' sneered Snape. 'What, think you've proven yourself in front of everyone have you? Think I'll be so intimidated of the great James Potter that I'll be lining up to be your friend, just like that fat little troll you're consorting with?' he added, gesturing at Peter.

'Look, I'm trying to be civil,' James said defensively.

'You're an exceedingly arrogant little worm,' said Snape. 'If Professor Bowen weren't standing in his doorway right now, I would hex you into next week.'

James looked at Professor Bowen, who was indeed watching him, and then back at Snape.

'What,' said Snape. 'All your bravado gone now, Potter? Cursing a teacher is fair game but you're afraid of me in a fair fight?'

James rolled his eyes. Before Snape could react, James' wand was in his hand. 'Waddiwasi,' he hissed.

There was an odd grunt from Sirius from across the room as the gum he was all too noisily chewing flew out of his mouth and zipped through the air like a bullet. Before Snape had blinked, the gum had zipped under his face and launched with astonishing force up his left nostril.

'You—' Snape bellowed, attempting to blow his nose and talk at the same time. 'YOU—' he bellowed as he reached for his own wand.

'That'll be enough, now,' said Professor Bowen, who had appeared between them. He regarded them both carefully. 'Snape, you would do well to remember that words can taunt others into action.'

Snape glared angrily at Bowen who turned to James. 'And Potter, you would do well to remember that actions have consequences. Consider this a warning,' he said. 'If I catch you using spells in the hallway again, I will let Filch decide what to do with you.'

Lily had appeared at Snape's side as he was frantically trying to dislodge the wad of gum from his nostril. She glared at James who opened his mouth to explain.

'That is enough from everyone. Move along, now, or you'll be late for your next class,' Professor Bowen said.


	4. Songs and Cuts

4

If Lily Evans had been mad at James before, he was not aware of a word to describe what she was now. Since the chewing gum incident, she had taken to withering glares that appeared to drop the temperature of the room by several degrees. It didn't seem to help her mood much that they shared more than a few classes together. One such class was Potions.

The frequent glares were a constant source of amusement for Sirius, Remus and Peter.

'Oh come on, she must have been practicing that one in front of a mirror,' Sirius scoffed as she shot another glare at James from across the room. 'That's simply impressive. I didn't know a lip could stretch that high up without the help of a wand.'

'Oh stuff it,' James muttered. 'I'll get through eventually.'

'You might need a hammer and a chisel to get through that stony face,' Sirius retorted.

James was about to reply when the robust Potions professor, Horace Slughorn, made his way to the front of the class. 'Good morning, students, good morning. Please open your books to Page 108. Today will be something of a practical lesson.'

A buzz went through the class room. 'Exciting, I know,' Slughorn beamed. James wasn't entirely sure what to make of their Potions professor-he seemed more interested in hobknobbing with well to do students than actually teaching. 'A question before we begin...does anyone here fancy themself a good singer?'

There was silence from the room before Sirius called out; 'I hear Snape has a voice like an angel.'

Snape, who was sitting next to Lily, whipped his head around to glare at Sirius who grinned back at home, blowing a bubble with his chewing gum and popping it loudly. 'Waddiwasi,' he mouthed, waving his hand through the air. Snape seemed to turn purple.

'Is this true, Mr. Snape?' Professor Slughorn asked, evidently missing the sarcasm. 'Appearances can certainly be deceiving! But do not fret, dear boy, I am not intending to make anyone stand up and demonstrate...yet,' he concluded with something of an over dramatic air. 'Today, we are going to concoct a Melodus Draught. Can anyone tell me what this is?'

Lily's hand had shot into the air. 'Ms. Evans?' Slughorn had stated at almost the same time, turning on his heel to look at her.

'The Melodus Draught turns every word uttered by the person who takes it into a song, and it can change the tune and style depending on what the person is saying and at what volume they are saying it.'

'Absolutely correct,' Slughorn beamed. 'Ten points to Gryffindor. So, if you have all opened to Page 108, please observe the supplies you will need and begin brewing.'

The potion was moderately advanced. James and Sirius partnered together on theirs while Remus had the rather unfortunate task of being partnered with Peter. James looked up with a touch of envy - Snape and Lily were partnered together and seemed to be laughing at some shared joke.

'Oi!' Sirius exclaimed and James snapped out of his reverie. He had overpoured some gurdyroot juice into the potion. 'If I have to drink this, I'd rather not sound like a bullfrog,' Sirius muttered as he tried to counter the overpouring by adding more of their other ingredients.

A loud 'BANG' sounded from behind them. James and Sirius, along with the rest of the class room, turned to see Peter standing frozen, his hair blasted back and his face blackened. Remus appeared to have taken cover behind his book and was untouched.

'Ah, Mr. Pettigrew,' sighed Professor Slughorn. 'A wee bit overboard with the peppermint sprigs, I think.'

'Good to know he doesn't just go overboard on food,' came Snape's snide voice.

James turned around angrily but was somewhat mollified to see Lily cuff him upside the back of the head. 'Don't be cruel,' she hissed. Snape looked back at James with a mutionous expression, and then turned back to the potion he and Lily were working on.

At the end of the class, Professor Slughorn went from desk to desk, observing the various potions. In spite of Remus' best attempts, his and Peter's potion emitted such a powerful odour that Professor Slughorn had nearly been sick. Finally, the professor dithered between two desks-Sirius and James', and Snape and Lily's. Finally, he spun on his heel to Lily and Snape.

'The winner!' he said proudly. 'Excellently done, both of you. Now perhaps we can test the potion?' he said with a smile.

Snape went pink and looked at Lily in panic. She did not look any happier with the idea than he did.

James sensed an opportunity. 'I'll volunteer,' he said.

Sirius' neck cracked from looking at James so fast. 'Have you gone mad?' he whispered.

'Excellent! Bravo, ten points to Gryffindor,' said Professor Slughorn. 'Ms. Evans, would you be so kind as to provide Mr. Potter with a dram of your draught?' he said, evidently pleased with his use of alliteration.

'Relax, maybe this will get me in her good books,' James was assuaging Sirius who was still spluttering.

'But...HIS hands were in there...' Sirius was babbling.

Neither of them noticed Lily crumble an extra peppermint sprig into the potion which she quickly stirred. James turned back to her just in time to see her look meaningly at Snape and stroll over to James, holding out a small container of the potion.

Sirius was practically eating his shirt in anticipation. Professor Slughorn looked at James expectantly. He looked at Lily who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

'To your health,' James said as he raised the elixir with a wink at Lily whose lip twitched. James then downed the elixir in one go.

There was a pause. James felt no different, really. He opened his mouth. 'I-' he began, and stopped immediately. He had meant to say 'I don't feel anything', but the first note had come out in an appaulingly loud, shrieking Opera voice.

'Oh wonderful,' Professor Slughorn said over the laughter of the class. 'Speak some more, James!'

'This is weird,' James said, but the words now came out in a silky, smooth lounge-singer type voice. He looked at Sirius, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. 'You look like a fool,' James crooned in the same silky voice to Sirius who could no longer help himself and burst out laughing.

'I nearly forgot,' Professor Slughorn said as he turned to Lily and Snape. 'Severus, you had a hand in the potion! Take thirty well earned points for Slytherin.'

Snape looked at James smugly.

'Git,' James meant to whisper. Rather than a whisper, however, it had come out in a deafening baritone note.

'Now really,' Professor Slughorn puffed, but class was over.

If James had thought his embarrassment would end there, it did not. He was very alarmed-much to the amusement of his friends and everyone within earshot-to find that as the day progressed, the potion was not wearing off. This was exacerbated when he tried to whisper his concerns to Sirius during Transfiguration, but the whisper came out in a humiliatingly high falsetto.

'Now really, Mr. Potter,' Professor McGonagall admonished. 'As impressive as your singing is, there is no need to continue disturbing the class with it.'

James looked miserably down at his desk and caught site of Lily's back shaking with what was unmistakably laughter. James snatched a piece of parchment and scrawled as quickly as he could.

'Why isn't this potion wearing off?'

Rather than try to transfigure the parchment, he simply shaped it into an airplane himself and threw it at her. It struck her rather unceremoniously in the back of the head, causing her to look around angrily. She read the note and smiled again-this was not a nice smile, however. James was struck by how positively evil she looked.

The paper airplane floated back to his desk a few moments later.

'Beats me. Hope you're having fun. Maybe it could be a new career ambition for you. Jerk.'

James looked up at her, a variety of pranks and hexes springing to mind. From his side, Sirius was sniggering.

The potion eventually wore off later that night as they were going over homework in the common room. 'I thought Slughorn had said theirs was the best, but it was only supposed to last a few minutes!' James was exclaiming.

'I told you not to try anything Snape had worked on,' Sirius said.

'It wasn't Snape's fault,' Remus said quietly without looking up from his book.

James glared. 'What do you know?'

Remus sighed and looked up. 'You and Sirius were too busy talking. If you'd been paying attention, you'd have seen that Lily added a few extra sprigs of peppermint.'

'And that made the potion last longer?' James roared.

'Evidently,' Remus sighed.

'And you only thought to mention this now?'

Remus looked up with a slightest trace of a smirk. 'You never asked ME,' he said.

Sirius, Peter and Remus laughed. James couldn't help himself joining in. 'The real question,' he muttered. 'Is how I'm going to get her back.'

*

James plotted for days. He could barely even focus on his schoolwork, which brought him much criticism from Remus, who was easily the most attentive student of the group.

Lily was evidently anticipating revenge, and this lead to James' plan. Rather than do anything he was thinking of, he chose to do the opposite-nothing. He walked closely behind Lily at all times between classes, forcing her to constantly look over her shoulder. He would be idly rolling his wand between his fingers. He would walk up to her table and strike up conversation with the girls around them during Potions, during which time he would be juggling several flasks of brews.

He always made certain to empty one of them at some point, causing Lily to become quietly hysterical, certain that he had emptied it into her potion.

After a few days of this, James was walking down the hallway when an angry shriek came from behind him. 'POTTER!'

Surprised, James turned around to find Lily Evans storming towards him. She looked awful-something was very clearly in her hair and it was a rather disgusting, oily looking tar.

'Evans?' James asked hesitantly.

'That is it,' she said and she rolled up her sleeves, advancing on him. James was back pedaling as fast as he could.

'Evans, whatever happened to your hair-'

'DON'T ACT LIKE THIS WASN'T YOU! YOU'VE BEEN HARASSING ME ALL WEEK!' she shrieked.

'Now really, I haven't-'

'You've been following me,' she said, her voice murderously quiet now. 'You've been stalking me. I've been waiting for you to get me back and now you have!'

James gulped. 'Evans, I never did anything. Yes, I was following you and harassing you, but that was to make you think I was going to do something. This-' he gestured at her hair, '-wasn't me!'

He suddenly ran backwards into a wall. He had run out of real estate, and was now nearly nose-to-nose with a furious Lily Evans. 'And just who am I supposed to believe it was, Potter?'

James had no answer to this, which Lily seemed to take as some sort of confirmation. James could see it coming, but made no move to stop it. Lily hit him square in the left cheek with a roundhouse swing. James staggered sideways and hit a wall.

'Are you quite finished?' James said, as he spat what looked like a tooth onto the floor.

Lily glared at him.

'It wasn't me,' James said.

A flicker of doubt crossed her face.

'And you hit like a girl.' He did his best to crack a broad grin, even though he could feel the toothy gap in it.

Lily's eyes flashed and she looked about to start up again, when a sudden, very loud bang sounded in the hall. James was dimly aware of a loud rushing sound and he acted on instinct. He shoved Lily as hard as he could to one side and threw himself to the other, but something hot and hard streaked past his right cheek, and he felt a searing pain.

'OI!' he heard a yell and suddenly Sirius was leaping over his head, waving his wand angrily. 'Come back here, Snivellus!' he yelled. James looked up to see Snape's cloaks disappearing down the corridor as Sirius gave chase. 'Coward!' he was shouting.

There were murmured whispers of surprise and James suddenly realized he was bleeding rather profusely. He felt his cheek with his tongue and felt a wave of nausea-he could stick his tongue straight out through his cheek. He looked at Lily in shock and she was staring back at him with a mirror expression.

'James, I...' Remus' voice came from next to him. 'We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey, now.'

James accepted Remus' help. Peter was there too, and he supplied some cloth from his school bag and clamped it onto James' face.

*

James was in the infirmary for a few hours. He wasn't sure exactly what had hit him, but he knew it wasn't something they had learned about-either in school or at home. Snape hadn't just been looking to hex him, he had been looking to injure.

Madam Pomfrey had given him some tablets to chew. 'It'll feel like a bad rash,' she had advised him. 'It will take a couple of days, but you'll be right as rain soon. Just don't drink too much at once, or your face will leak.'

'Thanks,' he muttered.

Peter was the first of his friends to show up. After James had been admitted, they had both left to track down Sirius. The news Peter gave was not the best.

'Sirius tracked him down. I think he put every hex he knew on him,' Peter said, shaking his head. 'Slughorn found them. Took 100 points from Gryffindor.'

James groaned.

'On the bright side,' Peter said with a small smile. 'I don't think they've quite managed to get the Jelly Leg Jinx off of him. He's running himself ragged.' He paused, looking at James. 'What was that curse?'

'I don't even know,' James sighed.

'Are you angry?' Peter asked.

'I don't even know,' James repeated. 'He came really close to hitting Lily.'

Peter swallowed and looked uncomfortable. 'James, it was me. I'm the reason that stuff got into her hair.'

James looked at Peter, thunderstruck.

'I was trying to be helpful,' he said, going completely red. 'I know you wanted her to talk to you. I tried making some essence of euphoria to give her in a box of chocolates...I thought if she was in a good mood, she might hear you out.'

'Peter, you're dreadful at potions,' James said.

'I know. Now more than ever,' Peter said miserably. 'The potion wasn't right. It burst out of the box as soon as she opened it.'

In spite of himself, James laughed. 'Don't worry about it, Peter,' he said with a sigh. 'It was actually quite fun.'

Peter looked at James as if he had grown a second head.

'Seriously,' James said. 'I think I'm in love.'

'If that's how you like to be shown love, then I am frightened,' Peter said and they both laughed.

The door to the medical ward burst open and they both turned. Lily Evans stood there, her hair returned to its normal state. She stared at the two of them.

'I'll be leaving now,' Peter said in an overly loud voice and then he hustled out of the room. James made to get up but Lily held up a hand, freezing him on the spot.

'Don't get up, this is going to be short,' she said, as if each word hurt her to say. 'Sev is sorry. He shouldn't have done that.'

James chewed on the words for a minute. 'Are you alright?' he finally asked.

She blinked, as if she had not expected him to say those words. 'Did you hear what I said?' she asked.

'I did. It's okay. I probably had it coming,' James replied.

Lily looked at him suspiciously. 'Did you hear what I said?' James asked, echoing her question. 'That curse came awfully close...'

'I know,' she said and her voice trembled slightly. 'I just came to tell you he's sorry.' She gave a funny little jerk, as if she wanted to say more, and then thought better of it. 'Goodbye.'

She left the room very quickly. James lay back down and sighed. He wondered if there ever came a point where girls became easier to understand.


	5. Moons and Rows

5

Snape's curse of James was the subject of much gossip over the next few days at school. James could barely walk through the hall without being intercepted and questioned thoroughly on the matter.

'Is it true your head nearly came off?' asked Edgar Bones, a Hufflepuff student who was clearly having images of Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, dancing through his head.

'No, it's not,' James replied as he bustled on past.

Sirius smirked. 'On the bright side-if it had, you wouldn't have to worry about your hair anymore.'

James absent mindedly ruffled a hand through his hair as they headed into Defence Against the Dark Arts. Profesorr Bowen was sitting at his desk, and-James noted-Snape and Lily's desk had been moved to be almost right in front of it.

'Sit down, everyone,' Professor Bowen said in a rather quiet tone. A hush fell over the class room. Professor Bowen stood and glanced around the room, his eyes lingering on James for one moment, and then Snape the next. 'I understand,' he began, 'that being that we are just beginning to learn the full extent of our powers, that there might be some temptation to use them. Whether for practical jokes, self defense, or...other intentions,' he said quietly, his eyes flickering to Snape. 'I would therefore like to impress upon you all one simple thing: don't.'

There was deathly silence for a moment, during which Professor Bowen's eyes landed on James. 'Today, we will continue our work with defence spells. I think, in particular, we should work on spells to disarm our opponent-but only to disarm,' he said. 'Mr. Potter, please demonstrate the disarming spell for the class.'

The rest of the class passed relatively quickly. James was already well versed in how to disarm an opponent, and he couldn't help feeling that Professor Bowen's class was intended to both reinforce those spells, as well as act as some kind of warning to Snape.

'I think he fancies you,' Sirius was saying as they arrived at the Gryffindor common room that evening. 'Professor Bowen, I mean. He's definitely taken a liking to you.'

'I wonder why, though?' James asked. 'I mean, he knows my Dad, but...'

Remus pointed at the window. 'Someone expecting an owl?'

'Seger!' James said happily and he opened the window. The misty grey owl with a brilliant shock of white running down its back flew elegantly into the room, perching itself on the chair where James had sat just a moment before. He extended his leg and James unwrapped the letter attached. 'Peter, could you go up to my rucksack-there's a bag of treats near the top,' James asked.

Peter bustled off as James rubbed his hand over Seger's head. Seger nipped him affectionately.

'Who's it from, then?' Remus asked, sitting down.

'My Dad, by the look of it,' James said as he tore open the letter. Peter had returned and fed what looked like an overlarge piece of bacon to Seger, who flew back out the window in the direction of the owelry. 'It looks fairly short.'

It was.

'Dear James,

I am sorry I was not able to write you sooner. Work has been terribly busy-I will explain more at Christmas.'

'That sounds ominous,' Remus said with a frown.

James continued to read aloud.

'Your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher informed me of an incident between you and another student in which this student used a rather dangerous curse against you. I hope you are unharmed, and I hope you will allow the teachers to deal with the discipline of this student rather than taking matters into your own hands. We are looking forward to seeing you at Christmas. Love, Dad.'

'Well, he is right,' Remus said. 'But you weren't thinking of doing anything to get Snape back...were you, James?' he asked.

James shrugged. 'I don't think so. Not now, anyway,' he added with something of a mischievous grin. At the look on Remus' face, he relented. 'Seriously, not at the moment.'

'Speaking of Sirius, where did he go?' Peter asked.

They looked around the common room-Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

*

When James awoke the next morning, Sirius had not returned to the sleeping room. James walked back into the common room to find Sirius awake and sitting by the fire. It occurred to James that Sirius may not have slept.

'Everything okay?' James asked as he dropped down into a chair next to him.

Sirius nodded. 'Couldn't sleep,' he muttered.

'You took off kind of suddenly last night,' James asked.

Sirius muttered something else.

James studied his expression carefully. He remembered their first day arriving at Hogwarts, how when they had all discussed their families that Sirius had expertly deflected any questions regarding his own. He then thought back to the letter he had received.

'Sirius, do you get on with your family?' James asked suddenly.

Sirius looked at James with an alarmed expression. 'Come again?' he asked.

'Do you-' James began but Sirius waved a silencing hand.

'I heard you, I don't know why I said that,' Sirius sighed. 'Look, I don't really like talking about it. The short answer is no, I don't.'

James nodded, hearing the somewhat final tone in his friend's voice. 'If you ever want to talk about it, just let me know,' he said.

At that moment, a door opened very softly upstairs. James and Sirius looked to see Remus quietly making his way out of the bedroom with his travelling cloak on.

'Going somewhere?' Sirius called.

Remus froze on the spot, looking suddenly terrified.

'Easy, it's just us,' James said as they stood up. 'You look dressed for weather...is there an outdoor class today?'

'Er-no,' Remus said quietly, shifting from foot to foot. He mumbled a bit at an abnormally low volume, something about a personal matter he had to attend to. Before James and Sirius could ask, the portrait of the Fat Lady had opened and Professor McGonagall had strode into the room.

'Good Morning, Mr. Lupin,' she said quietly, and then noticed Sirius and James standing across the room. 'Mr. Potter, Mr. Black-you are both up terribly early.'

Sirius' mouth worked for a moment. 'So are you,' he replied.

Professor McGonagall's mouth twitched. 'Well, it is certainly very kind of you to see off your friend,' she said smoothly. 'Mr. Lupin, are you ready to go?'

'Go?' James echoed, looking at Remus, who was staring resolutely at some undeterminable spot on the wall.

'Mr. Lupin has a member of his family who is quite ill. He will be taking a few days to visit. I am hoping that he can trust the two of you to keep him abreast of what is being reviewed in class?' McGonagall asked, giving them both a severe look.

James nodded. 'Of course,' he said, looking at Remus. He imagined Sirius felt just as he had-neither of them had known anything about Remus having a sick family member.

'See you in a few days,' Remus muttered softly as Professor McGonagall escorted him out of the common room, the portrait closing quietly behind them.

'Looks like you aren't the only one with a few secrets,' James said, giving Sirius a good natured elbow in the ribs.

The subject of Remus' departure was the cause of some speculation amongst the Gryffindors during the day. Frank Longbottom, a round-faced, friendly boy in their year, was speculating at lunch. 'I heard his Mum is really ill. I heard it might even be spattergroit.'

'Oh please,' came a somewhat exasperated female voice from behind James. 'There hasn't been a case for years.'

James whirled around to see Lily Evans standing directly behind him. 'Hi Evans,' he said brightly, shoving Sirius aside rather unceremoniously and subsequently ignoring Sirius' insults. 'Care to join us?'

Much to James' surprise, Lily did just that sand sat down next to him. 'It's not very nice to gossip, you know,' she said sternly to everyone at the table. 'It must be very difficult for Remus, without everyone speculating. He has a right to his privacy.'

'No one was saying anything different,' Sirius countered.

'How do you think Remus would feel if he found out you were talking behind his back?' Lily asked hotly.

'If he were here, we would talk to his face!' Sirius replied.

'Did you sit down just to lecture us, Evans?' James asked.

Lily went slightly pink. 'I'm not lecturing,' she said. 'I'm just saying it's not nice to gossip, that's all. And I needed a word with you,' she said, standing from the table again.

'Oooooooh, I think he's going to get the belt,' Sirius joked. He then raised his hands in mock surrender when Lily turned her glare upon him. 'Sorry, Mum,' he grinned.

James and Lily walked away from the table. 'So what's up?' James asked.

She rounded on him, looking ferocious once again. 'You've made your point, alright? Sev has a difficult enough time at this school without your family's friends making him feel persecuted.'

'What are you talking-?' James began.

'Professor Bowen. Everyone knows he's friends with your Dad, and now he's practically stalking Sev around the school. It's hard on him.'

James ran a hand through his hair in frustration, but this seemed to actually make Lily more angry.

'And will you stop that!' she hissed.

'Stop what?' James asked.

'That-with your hair, it's dist-annoying!' she finally settled on a word. 'Look, just tell everyone to leave Sev alone.'

She went to leave, but James grabbed her arm. 'Did it occur to you, anywhere in that little tirade, that I didn't ask for any of this?' he asked her. 'And did it further occur to you that if he hadn't cursed me, none of this would have happened?'

'If you hadn't tormented him since the first day, he wouldn't have cursed you!' Lily shot back.

'And if he hadn't been in the middle of attacking Peter, I wouldn't have tormented him!' James said cooly.

Lily blinked, and for a second, surprise played across her facial expression. She composed herself in a moment. 'I think you're lying,' she said.

'I'm not. Ask Peter. Or better yet, ask Remus, since you seem so concerned for his well being,' James replied. 'Sev,' he said, dripping the voice with sarcasm, 'Was attacking Peter on the train. I told Snape to bog off, he refused, so we had a scuffle. That's when you came in. I'm guessing he omitted our introduction?' he asked.

Lily looked somewhat concerned. James softened his tone.

'Far be it from me to suggest who your friends should be,' he said quietly. 'But he's...worrisome.'

'Who is worrisome?' came a voice from behind James. He sighed and turned around to find himself looking into the sallow face of Severus Snape, whose eyes narrowed. He looked past James to Lily. 'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Perfectly fine,' Lily said in a strange tone. 'Let's go, Sev. We need to talk.'

And the two of them left the hall.

*

'I think the full moon is making people act weird,' Peter said as they returned to the common room that evening.

'How so?' James asked as he dropped his bag of books and flopped onto a nice, cushiony chair in front of the fire.

'Lily and Snape. They had a row,' Peter asked.

James and Sirius looked up in surprise. When Peter didn't go on, Sirius clapped him on the back rather loudly. 'Out with it, Peter!'

'Molly Prewett told me,' Peter said looking flushed. 'I think she's a sixth year. Not that she needed to tell me, I think just about everyone heard. And...well, Lily told me.'

'Lily talked to you?' James asked.

Peter looked up and nodded. 'She wanted to know if what you said to her was true. She got really mad when I told her it was.'

Sirius sniffed. 'Good. Serves old Snivelly right, she's been far too kind to-' he stopped in mid sentence. James craned his neck around to see Lily was standing there. '-Professor McGonagall, for giving us so much homework,' Sirius finished rather stiffly.

'Sev is sorry,' Lily said in something of a robotic tone, looking at Peter as she spoke.

'You seem to have an odd habit of making his apologies for him,' James said casually.

Lily told him to go do something rather astonishingly crude.

'Really, just making an observation. You shouldn't have to keep making excuses for your friends,' James said.

Lily was beyond words now. She looked at Peter again, gave a funny little jerk, and stormed off up to the girls' dormitory. Sirius was shaking his head, smiling at the fire.

'What?' James asked.

Sirius looked at him and grinned. 'Just thinking...if this is the way you court a lady, I'd hate to see how you treat one you don't like.'


	6. Chats and Scraps

6

It was several days before Remus returned. He slumped back into the Gryffindor common room early on Saturday morning looking thoroughly exhausted. James, Sirius and Peter stood up to greet him but were outpaced by none other than Lily.

'How are you, Remus?' she asked quietly.

'Tired,' he said in a very truthful tone. 'It's been a long few days.' He looked up to see his trio of friends watching him with concerned looks. 'Tired but fine,' he added, stressing the last word.

James cleared his throat. 'We didn't know,' he said softly. 'That you had an ill family member, I mean.'

A funny look came over Remus but it quickly vanished. 'It's...my mother,' he said slowly. 'She's been ill for most of my life. Sometimes it's a bit too much for my father to handle.'

Lily rubbed his shoulder, a look of immense concern on her face. James frowned; there was something in Remus' tone that didn't sound altogether right, but he decided to let the matter lie. 'We took notes for you,' he said brightly.

Sirius snorted. 'Rather, we tried to. Kind of hard, actually, I hadn't done it before.'

'That explains a great deal,' Remus said, cracking a warm smile.

'I took notes for you too,' Lily said with a smile. Remus looked at her in surprise and then glanced back at James and Sirius.

'If you don't mind, it's probably better that I copy Lily's,' Remus said with a twinkle in his eye. 'She's a slightly more ideal student.'

Lily looked at James and stuck out her tongue. James raised an eyebrow. 'So where's Sev today?' he asked.

The smug look vanished from her face. 'None of your business,' she growled.

'Oh don't get me wrong, I think some distance is great,' James continued, flopping into another chair near her. He then ruffled a hand through his hair and watched-with some degree of satisfaction-as she clenched her jaw. 'Especially from old Snivelly.'

'James,' Remus said in a warning tone.

Lily's mouth worked for a moment. 'I don't need to explain anything about myself to you, Potter.' And with that, she swept out of the common room in a huff.

James looked at Remus who was looking angry. 'Oh what,' James scoffed. 'It's all in good fun.'

'Her heart is clearly in the right place,' Remus said softly. 'She cares for her friend, but she does not respect what he has done.'

'Too right then, isn't she,' Sirius said. 'I'm telling you, we should go give him some payback.'

Peter looked startled. 'More?' he asked. 'It took almost a full twelve hours for the Jelly Leg Jinx you put on him to get taken off. He hasn't been walking right all week.'

'So?' Sirius asked. 'C'mon, James. What do you say?'

James thought about it. 'Give me a minute,' he said and he took off out of the portrait hole. With the assistance of a few helpful portraits, he finally found Lily standing alone near a window in the Astronomy tower. He ruffled a hand through his hair without realizing it and approached her.

She caught sight of him and rolled her eyes. 'Oh bugger off, Potter,' she muttered miserably.

James stopped short. 'Are you crying?' he asked.

She didn't answer, but it was plainly evident that she was.

'Why are you crying?'

Lily gave a sardonic laugh. 'Oh, you suddenly care now, do you? Perfectly fit to attack me in front of the others-'

'Try me,' James interrupted. Lily glared daggers. 'Not all that fun being interrupted when you're trying to explain yourself, is it?' James said with a small smile. 'Seriously. Try me. What's wrong?'

Lily sighed, frustrated. 'It's Sev,' she said angrily. 'We're friends, or we're supposed to be. He's just...making so many bad choices.'

'Is this about hexing Peter?' James asked. 'In the grand scheme of things? Not all that bad. I mean, look at me,' James proclaimed, attempting some sort of jazzy maneuver. Lily stared at him blankly. 'Alright, so maybe it doesn't work so well without your modified melody drops or whatever that was,' he said.

Now Lily laughed, and then she sighed again. 'It's not just about hexing Peter,' she said. 'He's made some...friends.'

'Isn't that good?' James asked.

'Come on, Potter. You know the Slytherin house's reputation, you're pure blooded.'

James sighed and leaned against the wall. 'So you're concerned he's making friends with-'

'-bad news types,' Lily said quietly. 'Some walking tree trunks named Mulciber, Avery, and Dolohov.'

James wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hadn't yet had any personal experience with the three she had mentioned, but he'd heard their names mentioned in frightened tones amongst other Gryffindor first years. They were bullies at best, and at worst they were...well, bad news.

'He just seems to be so dark,' Lily said quietly. 'And I'm wondering where my friend has gone.'

James chewed on this for a moment. 'Have you talked to him about it?'

'That's why we rowed,' Lily said. 'He doesn't see anything wrong with it. He said that the Sorting Hat got me all wrong and that I should be in Slytherin with him and away from-' she cut herself short and looked up at James in alarm, as if suddenly fearful she had said too much.

'Away from...?' James trailed off.

Lily cleared her throat. 'Away from you.'

'Me? Why is there any concern about me?'

She laughed sarcastically again. 'Come on, Potter,' she said. 'You might not be into the Dark Arts, but you hardly wear a halo.'

'And he does?' James asked. 'And forgetting that, why should that make me such bad news?'

'He thinks you fancy me,' Lily said, looking out the window again and going slightly pink.

'Well, he got one part right,' James muttered. Lily looked around at him in surprise. 'Oh come on. Isn't it obvious?'

Lily laughed again. 'You might want to get this through your head, Potter-it will never happen.'

James smiled, enjoying the fact that he had made her laugh. 'Is that a challenge?' he asked.

Lily smiled, a smile like poison come to supper. 'Even if I was blind, deaf, dumb and begging, I would still never say yes,' she replied. Her face softened for a moment. 'Thanks,' she muttered. 'You've actually made me feel better. I'm going back to the common room now,' she said and she started to walk off. She called back over her shoulder. 'But get that through your head-never!'

James stared after her as she went, her long red hair bouncing as she walked. 'Challenge accepted,' he whispered to himself with a smile.

*

A month passed and it was as if their conversation had never taken place. Lily went right back to scowling at James whenever they passed each other. Remus remained convinced that James had followed her to taunt her some more, while Sirius thought that was awesome. He was busy thinking of new ways to aggravate Snape, who had taken to strolling around the castle with his new friends.

'I've got it!' Sirius declared one morning, a little too loudly in the middle of Transfiguration.

'Mr. Black,' Professor McGonagall's voice came sternly.

'Sorry,' Sirius said in a hushed tone. 'I've got a brilliant, brilliant idea to hex Snivellus,' he said.

Remus rolled his eyes and focussed on his task of turning a mouse into a pickle.

Sirius whispered his plan to James who chuckled. 'Okay, I agree. Next time we see him in the hall. We need to be careful, though,' he said. 'His new friends might like to play just as dirty as he does.'

It was later in the day that, like an ocean parting, students were moving to the sides of the corridor. Snape, Mulciber, Avery and Dolohov were strolling through the halls of the school and no one wanted to get in their way. No one except Sirius Black, who stood front and center with his arms folded.

'Move,' Snape said.

'Ladies first,' Sirius said with a low bow. A chuckle rippled through the crowd of excited onlookers.

Snape cast his eyes around for a teacher. Satisfied that none were around, he drew his wand. 'Move,' he said again.

James watched from behind the suit of armour as Sirius reached into his robe slowly. He slowly drew a bottle of shampoo out from his pocket. Full laughter came from the crowd now, and Snape flushed purple.

'Enervate, locomotor!' James muttered. A parade of shampoo bottles suddenly trumpeted their way down the corridor, racing towards Snape and his friends.

'Sonorus,' Sirius called into his wand. 'Messrs. Black and Potter extend greetings to Mr. Snape, but would like to encourage him to wash his abnormally greasy hair before it consumes the school!'

Snape's eyes flashed as the shampoo bottles danced around him. 'Levicorpus!' he yelled, swinging his wand.

Sirius let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly wrenched into the air by his ankle. He hung there as if by an invisible rope. James shook off a mad urge to laugh as he saw Dolohov draw his wand. He raised his wand as if to slash it, but Sirius managed to shoot his hand out. 'Obscuro!' he called and a blindfold shot out of his wand, wrapping itself around Dolohov's head.

James leapt out from behind the suit of armour, directly behind Mulciber, who was pointing his wand at Sirius. 'No you don't!' James cried and with a bang, Mulciber flew forward. For a moment, he looked unharmed. But then, suddenly, he opened his mouth and a very large slug plopped out.

Avery had spun to face James. Before James could react, another spell had been cast.

'Densuageo!' Peter cried from the other side of the room and Avery was lifted off his feet, his teeth growing at an alarming rate as he crashed to the ground.

Snape had finished batting the shampoo bottles out of the air and now had his wand fixed on James.

'Cut him down,' James ordered, his own wand pointed at Snape as Sirius hung in the air.

'I can still hit him from here, James-' Sirius began.

'No, this one's mine,' James replied.

Snape smirked. 'Come for a rematch, Potter?' he asked.

'Rematch?' James replied. 'Wasn't much of a first fight, unless you count ambushing me and nearly taking out Lily in the process.'

Snape looked murderous. 'I would never have harmed her.'

'You nearly did. And then you sent her to apologize for you.'

Snape laughed bitterly. 'I never apologized.'

James raised his eyebrows. 'Then she is simply far more admirable than you.'

They both stoped circling each other, and in that moment, they both cast their spells. James wasn't sure what Snape cast from his wand, he only knew that it missed. He had dropped to the floor as he cast his own spell, a Bat Bogey Hex. Snape's face was now covered in ferociously flapping wings.

A sudden, loud bang filled the corridor and everyone froze. James turned and felt himself go pale.

Professor Dumbledore stood at the head of the corridor, looking profoundly unamused. He waved his wand and Sirius rotated in mid air and gently lowered to the ground, as if on a cloud. Another wave of his wand and the bats on Snape's face were gone as well.

'To my office,' Dumbledore said. Professor Bowen was walking up behind him. 'Professor, please see to Mrs. Mulciber, Dolohov, Avery and Pettigrew. I will deal with these three.'

Professor Bowen looked sharply at James and then set off to do as Dumbledore had asked.

James, Sirius and Snape followed Dumbledore in silence. They reached the gargoyle standing outside of the headmaster's office.

'Password?' the gargoyle asked.

'Chocolate frog,' Dumbledore replied, and the gargoyle leapt aside permitting them entry. They followed Dumbledore who, with a wave of his wand, provided three chairs for them. 'Sit, please,' he said.

The three boys sat, staring resolutely at the floor. Dumbledore regarded them carefully over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'Severus,' he began, and Snape looked up defiantly. Dumbledore looked him carefully in the eyes. 'Professor Slughorn will be made aware of your participation in this skirmish. Your discipline rests in his hands. Return to the Slytherin Common Room without delay.'

Snape, who looked elated at this turn of events, hastened to exit the office.

Dumbledore interlaced his fingers and put them under his chin once they were alone. 'Explain,' he said to Sirius and James.

They took turns and, at some points, talked at the same time. Dumbledore made no move to stop this as they explained their feud with Snape all the way back to their first day on the train. When they got to the end, Dumbledore remained quiet.

'I am reminded of the saying 'boys will be boys,'' Dumbledore said quietly. 'Nothing you have told me, however, constitutes an excuse for using magic in the corridors, and on fellow students no less.'

'But Snape-' Sirius began.

'Two wrongs do not make a right,' Dumbledore said in a soft but firm tone. 'What is worse, is that in your efforts to cause mayhem, you entirely missed the fact that your friend had to leave the castle once more.'

James swallowed. 'Remus had to go again?'

'Is his Mum alright?' Sirius asked.

Dumbledore stood up. 'That will be for him to tell you when he returns,' he said. 'You two should both give great consideration to your priorities. A friend who needs support or a bully who needs discipline...from a teacher,' he said firmly.

'We understand,' James said.

'Good,' Dumbledore replied. 'Professor McGonagall has been made aware of this incident. As with Severus, your punishment will lie in her hands. Dismissed.'


	7. Laughs and Cloaks

7

Professor McGonagall had been waiting for James and Sirius back near the  
>entrance to the Gryffindor common room. She had been so furious she was nearly<br>beyond words.

'Detention,' she had blurted rather shortly. 'Both of you. For two weeks.'

She had begun to walk away when she stopped and turned back once more. 'And ten  
>points from Gryffindor. For each of you.'<p>

James sighed as he and Sirius slunk back into the portrait hole, but to their  
>surprise, they were greeted with applause. The common room was packed and front<br>and center stood Peter. 'Nicely done!' he was saying.

James and Sirius looked at each other, shrugged, and sank into a low bow.  
>'Thank you, thank you,' Sirius said. 'Really, I say, what a splendid show of<br>admiration.'

James chuckled as Sirius hammed it up for the crowd. Everyone wanted to hear  
>the story-it was not exactly news that Snape and his posse weren't overly<br>popular within the Gryffindor house. The fact that James, Sirius and Peter had  
>given them what-for seemed to be a cause for celebration.<p>

Not everyone was celebrating, however. James spotted Lily sitting by the fire,  
>glaring daggers at him. He made his way over, trying uselessly to smooth his<br>hair. 'All right, Evans?' he asked cheerily. She said nothing. 'What's the  
>matter?' he asked.<p>

'You know,' she said coldly. 'Just when I start thinking that maybe, just  
>maybe, you're not a complete imbecile, you go and prove me completely wrong,'<br>she said.

James worked his mouth for a moment. 'Is this about Snivellus?'

'And again!' Lily said, exasperated. 'What is your problem with him? He said  
>sorry-'<p>

'Did he?' James asked.

Lily's eyes flashed. 'Yes,' she said defensively. 'What is your problem with  
>him?'<p>

James raised his arms. 'Sorry, you're right. I do like Snivelly, really, I do.  
>There's just things about him I don't like.'<p>

'Such as?' Lily asked.

'Well...everything, just about,' James said and he cracked a smile. When he saw  
>Lily begin to huff up, he raised a hand. 'Anyway, to my point-he said he never<br>said sorry. He said that was you.'

Lily's mouth worked furiously for a moment. 'Well he was lying, obviously.'

'There's a nice trait in a friend,' James said sarcastically.

'Oh, and you never lie, do you?' Lily sneered.

'Name one time that I have,' James retorted.

This seemed to distract Lily. She fumed to herself and turned her back on  
>James, muttering into the fire. James turned to find Peter behind him. 'I<br>looked everywhere for Remus,' he said. 'But I couldn't find him. Do you have  
>any idea where he is?'<p>

James' stomach clenched as he remembered Dumbledore's words. 'Yeah...I do,' he  
>said. He quickly recounted his and Sirius' conversation with Dumbledore, and he<br>was aware of Lily listening in by the angry snorts and scoffs she was making at  
>the various points of the conversation.<p>

'I feel terrible,' mumbled Peter. But then he brightened. 'Maybe we could be  
>waiting for him when he gets back? We could ask McGonagall, she could tell us.'<p>

James nodded enthusiastically. 'Good idea, Peter.'

Peter looked over James' shoulder at Lily who was scowling again. 'I think  
>she's just in a bad mood because of the full moon,' he said in what he hoped<br>was a confident tone.

'Yeah?' James asked as he and Peter walked over to join Sirius. 'So how does  
>that explain her for the rest of the month?'<p>

*

The next morning, James, Sirius and Peter approached Professor McGonagall  
>during breakfast and asked when Remus would be back so they could meet him.<br>They were surprised when Dumbledore answered for her.

'I'm afraid that Remus does not get back until quite late,' he said.

'But...he came back during the day last time,' Sirius said in a somewhat abrupt  
>manner.<p>

Dumbledore didn't seem phased. 'I can assure you, Sirius, that he will be back  
>quite late this time. I will certainly convey that you wished to greet him, but<br>I cannot allow you to break curfew.'

The three boys walked away, slightly downtrodden. Sirius' head snapped up.  
>'Well, this isn't the end of it,' he said confidently.<p>

'What? You heard Dumbledore,' Peter said, fear in his voice.

'Come on, are you a man or a mouse?' Sirius replied. 'I say we sneak out at  
>night and be ready for him!'<p>

'Won't he have a teacher escorting him?' Peter asked.

Sirius waved his objections aside. 'We can be quiet. It'll be a laugh, won't  
>it? Remus seeing us follow him through the castle-oh, we can make faces at<br>him, and the teacher won't have any idea what's going on!'

James was nodding enthusiastically. 'I like this plan. Come on, Peter, what do  
>you say?'<p>

Peter rubbed his hands together nervously. 'How are we going to do it?'

They spent the rest of the afternoon going over various ideas. There were  
>charms, of course, that would render them invisible, but none of them felt<br>confident enough to try it just yet. They resolved that the best course of  
>action would simply be to hide behind as many obstacles as they could.<p>

'I don't know about this,' Peter said as they left Charms, a class in which  
>they had hardly listened to a word Professor Flitwick had spoken. 'We'll be out<br>after curfew, after being told not to by Dumbledore, and risking being seen by  
>a teacher!'<p>

Sirius made as if he heard a noise. 'Anyone else hearing a mouse sniffing  
>around?' he elbowed Peter in the ribs. 'Come on, it'll be fun.'<p>

They got back to their common room and James retreated to his bed to change out  
>of his robes. He didn't want any long black cloaks giving him away in the<br>corridor. He opened his rucksack to grab something more form fitting when his  
>hand grazed something inside of his bag. He opened it to see a carefully<br>wrapped present, containing something that felt like cloth.

Instantly, he remembered-the first day on the platform, his father had told  
>him they had packed a gift. James flushed somewhat; he was already somewhat<br>notorious for using as few clothes as possible. They were several months into  
>school and he hadn't even gone through his whole bag yet.<p>

James ripped the wrapping off the gift and stared, comprehension donning slowly  
>upon him, on what was in his hands.<p>

*

'Where'd James go? I thought he was going to be right back,' Sirius was  
>muttering as he paced in front of the fire. 'We need to find a good hiding<br>place before curfew sta-AAAAAAARGH!'

Peter looked up from what he was doing and nearly fell over his chair in  
>fright. A disembodied head had just appeared in front of Sirius, who appeared<br>to be doing his best to climb the wall to escape.

'Take it easy, you coward, it's just me!' James' voice said happily. And with  
>that, he disappeared completely again.<p>

'How-' Peter began, but he suddenly yelped as a hand appeared in front of his  
>face.<p>

'Go on, take it, I'll help you up,' came James' voice. Peter slowly did and he  
>was hoisted to his feet. Suddenly, James appeared before him, a long,<br>billowing, silver cloak in his hand.

Sirius' eyes were bugging out of his head. 'No way,' he breathed. 'Is that...is  
>that an actual...?'<p>

'Invisibility cloak!' James hissed with delight.

Peter and Sirius spent the next several minutes fawning over the cloak, quickly  
>checking the portrait hole to make sure no one was about to barge in on them.<br>'Where did you get this?' Sirius asked, eyes still wide with wonder.

'It was my Dad's,' James said proudly.

'Wicked,' Peter breathed. 'Where'd he get it?'

James shrugged. 'It's an ancient family heir loom. Every father in my family  
>has passed it on down to their son,' he said happily. 'I must admit, it flies<br>in the face of Dad's whole 'stay out of trouble' bit.'

'This is going to make tonight easy,' Sirius exclaimed. 'Shall we go give it a  
>whirl?'<p>

'Yeah, I think we can all fit under it...'

*

James, Peter and Sirius walked quietly through the corridors of the school.  
>Curfew was not yet in effect, but the prefects were beginning to marshall the<br>students off towards their rooms. The three of them were about to head down the  
>stairs towards the main hall when they spotted two people in a heated<br>discussion on the staircase-Snape and Lily.

'...I just don't understand why you have to sink to his level,' Lily was saying  
>in a hot voice.<p>

'Sink to his level?' Snape replied, acid in his tone. 'Really! I was just  
>walking with my friends, he and that idiotic Black-'<p>

Lily laughed sarcastically. 'Your friends?' she echoed. 'Mulciber, Dolohov and  
>Avery? The three who would rather have been taught at Durmstrang? These are<br>your good friends now?'

Snape was silent. It looked like he was trying to choose his words very  
>carefully. 'It is important,' he said slowly, 'to be safe.'<p>

James, Sirius and Peter were thoroughly confused. From the look on Lily's face,  
>so was she. 'You're going to need to explain that one to me, Severus.'<p>

Snape looked pained. 'Since when is it Severus?'

Lily sighed. 'I don't know...I just feel like I hardly know you anymore,' she  
>said quietly.<p>

'Of course you know me, Lily,' Snape pleaded. 'We're still friends, we still  
>care about each other. I still care about you,' he said quietly, putting a hand<br>on her shoulder which she quickly shrugged off. He retracted his hand, looking  
>somewhat stung.<p>

'I do care about you, Sev,' Lily said. 'You're just making the wrong friends.'

Snape snorted. 'And who would the right ones be? Potter and his gang?'

Sirius elbowed James in the ribs.

Lily's eyes narrowed at Snape. 'Why do you always bring him up? In case you've  
>forgotten, I know you cast the first stone.'<p>

'He's...he's a...he's just arrogant!' Snape snarled. It looked as if he had  
>wanted to say something worse.<p>

'Be that as it may,' Lily said coldly, 'at least his friends aren't into the  
>Dark Arts.' Snape was staring at the floor now and Lily's tone softened. 'I just don't understand. I want to, I really do, but I just don't think I get it.'<p>

Snape looked at her. 'Something's coming,' he said quietly. 'Something big. We're all going to have to choose sides.'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked.

'It's not about the Dark Arts, and whether I support them or not,' Snape said quietly. 'It's about being safe.'

Lily's eyes narrowed again. 'There's always a choice, Sev. It's between doing what is right and doing what is easy.'

'That's incredibly naive,' Snape said, his voice rising slightly. 'Better Dark than Dead-'

'Is that what your new friends are saying?' Lily asked coldly. 'Some sort of rallying cry, perhaps? Well I don't want anything to do with it and...and I'm appauled that you would,' she said.

'What a wanker,' Sirius whispered as they watched Lily storm off. 'Watch this,' he added with a grin as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. 'Glisseo,' he murmured.

There was a sudden cry-the stairs underneath Snape had suddenly disappeared, transformed into a rather steep ramp. Snape scrabbled wildly for something to hold onto as he rocketed down the ramp, eventually crumpling to a heap at the bottom.

Sirius, Peter and James clapped their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing. They watched as Snape gathered himself at the base of the stairs, wand drawn, looking angrily around for whomever had cast the spell. Finally, after satisfying himself that no one was there, he stalked off in what James presumed was the direction of the Slytherin common room.

'Come on,' James whispered and they quietly made towards the front hall. 'What do you suppose that was all about?' he asked.

'No idea,' Sirius replied. 'He definitely knows more than he was letting on though.'

'What do you think could be coming?' Peter asked.

James frowned. 'We'll just have to wait and see. Now come on.'

*

They waited for what felt like hours by the entrance to the great hall. It was quiet, and there were no teachers around. James was beginning to wonder who exactly was supposed to meet Remus at the door, when suddenly the great doors opened.

'Easy now, there's a good lad,' came Madam Pomfrey's voice. She lurched into view supporting someone who looked very badly injured. James couldn't quite make out the figure from his vantage point.

Sirius gave him a sharp poke in the side. 'James,' he hissed. 'That's Remus!'

Dumbledore and McGonagall had arrived in the hall now and they were speaking in hushed voices. 'How is he, Poppy?' Dumbledore asked quietly.

'It appears to have been a bad night, Professor Dumbledore,' Madam Pomfrey replied. 'We should get him straight up to the infirmary. I should be able to have him back in his bed before sunrise.'

'Will you need any help?' McGonagall asked.

'Yes, thank you, Minerva. A second set of hands would be most appreciated.'

James, Sirius and Peter watched in quiet amazement. They were slowly edging towards the staircase to get back to the common room when Dumbledore stopped moving. The three of them froze and for one agonizing second, he seemed to turn and look directly at them. A peculiar look crossed his face, and then he was gone. The boys hurried up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room and made their way inside, it was quite deserted. Throwing the cloak off of themselves, they stood and stared at each other for a moment.

Peter broke the silence. 'What happened to him?' he whispered.

None of them had an answer.


	8. Brothers and Ambushes

8

James, Sirius and Peter had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room without incident. In spite of the fact that midnight was quickly approaching, none of the three felt remotely tired. They were still grappling with the fact that Remus had looked badly injured when he had been carried into the school by Madam Pomfrey.

'We should go see him,' Sirius was saying.

'It would break curfew,' Peter said with a slight tremor in his voice.

Sirius rounded on him. 'I know that! But he's our friend!'

'Peter is right, Sirius,' James sighed. 'Madam Pomfrey is the best person to help him now. We'll go see him first thing in the morning.'

Sirius still looked mutionous. 'We could use the cloak,' he suggested. 'Go and find out what's going on.'

James shook his head, unable to shake the idea that Dumbledore had somehow known they were standing there. 'Too risky,' he decided. 'I don't want to chance Professor Dumbledore finding us.'

Sirius, evidently out of ideas, sat down and muttered to himself.

'Maybe he was attacked on his way back to the school?' Peter suggested after a moment of quiet. It was a sickening thought-who would attack a child?

'He was being escorted by Madam Pomfrey, wasn't he? She didn't look too dinged up,' Sirius stated.

James frowned. 'Well, she might not be. She must be a talented witch.'

'Good point,' Sirius sighed. 'This is going to kill me...can't we just go and at least see how he's doing?'

James put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. 'We'll wait here until morning and we'll go first thing. I promise.'

They waited into the late hours of the night (or the early hours of the morning, depending on your point of view). Peter finally fell asleep sometime around three in the morning, while James and Sirius sat in front of the fire. They had been talking about James' family to pass the time.

'...one of the better Aurors out there, from what I hear,' James was saying of his father. 'And I guess he knows Professor Bowen pretty well, although I'd never heard his name mentioned before. But really, Dad should be getting close to retirement.'

'How old is he?' Sirius asked.

'In his fifties...they didn't have me until they were a bit further on,' he added.

Sirius nodded his understanding. 'Well, if you're a pureblood, the chances are that we're distantly related somehow. All the pureblood families are.' He smirked. 'I like to joke that the inbreeding causes insanity.'

James raised an eyebrow. 'Joke with who?'

Sirius looked suddenly uncomfortable. 'Nevermind,' he said quietly.

'Sirius,' James said. He took in his friend's appearance-fidgeting nervously, and looking as if he wished he could become part of the chair he was in. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Sirius smiled grimly. 'Not much to talk about, really,' he muttered. 'I like hearing about your family, James. I really do. They sound very nice. Mine...well, they aren't.'

James nodded silently, waiting for Sirius to go on.

'I guess you'd say they're as far in the opposite direction that you can get,' Sirius said dryly. 'They love the dark arts. Worship them, even. Not really publicly, mind you. Even though they're dense, they still understand that it's not exactly a popular viewpoint. But really...they're bigots. They toss around the word 'mudblood' without a care in the world, and they really believe in purity of blood. Anyway...I'm the outcast. I was never bothered with that sort of thing. I'm also the only member of my immediate family for the past few generations who wasn't put in Slytherin house.'

James snorted. 'Of course you weren't, you're not a coward.'

Sirius smiled at the fire. 'I guess I'd say that was the happiest day of my life,' he said slowly. 'You know how they say you can pick your friends, but not your family? I was so worried that I was going to get sorted into Slytherin, and that maybe I would end up just like them.'

'We'd have sorted you out eventually,' James said with a grin.

Sirius grinned back. 'Or maybe I just would have wreaked havoc on the house from within,' he said. 'Think of all the chances to hex Snivellus.'

'Are you an only child?' James asked.

Sirius shook his head, and if anything, looked angrier than he had before. 'I have a younger brother. If you asked my parents, he may as well be their only son. Regulus. Worships the ground they walk on, eats up everything they tell him. The day I was leaving for Hogwarts, he called me a blood traitor.' Sirius snorted. 'I don't think he even knows what that means. He just heard my mother and father say it so often.'

James looked at the fire. 'You know,' he said. 'I never had any siblings. Not until I came here, anyway,' he said and he looked at Sirius. 'I always wanted a brother. Now I feel like I have one.'

Sirius, who usually kept his face in a carefully confident mask, now looked just as young as James felt they all were. 'Thank you,' he said. 'It runs both ways, James.'

The two grinned at each other in the flickering firelight. They almost didn't notice the sound of the portrait hole opening behind them. They both leapt to their feet, Peter remained still on the longer chairs, snoring away.

'Now you just get up to your bed. Do not worry about attending classes tomorrow, we will tell the other students you are ill,' Professor McGonagall's voice came.

'Thank you,' came a hoarse croak that James guessed was Remus. A second later, he was proven correct as Professor McGonagall came in, gingerly holding Remus' arm as he limped over the threshold of the portrait hole. Remus saw them first, freezing on the spot and his mouth hanging agape.

'Are you all right, Mr. Lupin-?' Professor McGonagall was asking when she saw Sirius and James standing and staring. 'Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! What on earth are you doing awake at this hour?'

'We were helping Peter with his homework,' Sirius said quickly. James shot a quizzical look at him, but decided to play along. He nodded enthusiastically. 'Slughorn said he was giving us a pop quiz on Melodus Draughts tomorrow. Remus usually helps Peter with his, so we were doing that tonight. He just fell asleep.'

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed as she looked at the two of them.

'Managing our priorities, just like Professor Dumbledore told us,' James added earnestly.

This seemed to convince McGonagall. 'I appreciate that you took those words to heart, Mr. Potter. Although I would remind you that there are plenty of hours in the day for revision, there is no need to go quite this late into the evening.' She considered for a moment. 'Just one week's detention, I think,' she said. 'Now, if one of you would be so kind as to help Mr. Lupin to his bed. He is rather...exhausted after a long journey.'

Both James and Sirius leapt over Peter's sleeping form to help. Sirius kicked Peter awake in the process and they crowded around Remus to help him up the stairs.

'Also, young men,' Professor McGonagall called. They looked back at her. 'I will not tolerate any snoozing in my class. Good morning,' she said and she ducked back out of the portrait hole.

'What a miserable old...' Sirius began. He uttered a long string of surprisingly eloquent curse words under his breath as the three of them supported Remus up the staircase.

'What are you really doing awake?' Remus grunted.

'We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours,' James replied. 'What happened to you?'

Remus chewed on this for a moment. 'I had a bad fall, getting off the train.'

James looked at him skeptically. 'A bad fall?'

'It was dark and foggy, I thought the platform was in front of me, but it wasn't. I took a bad step and fell onto the concrete. Madam Pomfrey has just fixed me up.'

Sirius looked at James, and he had the feeling that Sirius was finding this to be a doubtful story as well. But they decided not to push. They helped Remus onto his bed. 'Can we get you anything? Peter asked.

Remus managed a smile, although it looked pained. 'No thank you. I think I just need to sleep...the train I took was profoundly uncomfortable.'

'Well, get some rest then,' James said as Remus drew the curtains on his four poster. Peter went to his bed without a word, leaving James and Sirius standing in the room alone. They exchanged a look, shrugged, and then went to their own beds.

*

The next morning, James was wandering down towards breakfast when he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He had barely had enough time to turn when he was suddenly hit full in the face by a rather large fist. He staggered back against a suit of armour against the wall, stars dancing in his vision. He noticed the second fist coming at the last second. He tried to throw himself out of the way, but he was not entirely successful. The fist grazed the side of his face and he was knocked to the ground.

This wasn't a pleasant place to be-it suddenly felt as if boots were falling from the sky and landing upon James. He tried to grab his wand from within his robes, but his hand was kicked away.

'Stop,' came a calm, cold voice. 'Pick him up.'

James grunted as two heaving sets of arms hauled him to his feet. His vision blurred, he could only make out the shape of an abnormally large, hooked nose in front of him. It belonged to Severus Snape.

'So,' Snape said coldly. 'You fancy night time strolls?'

'Don't know what you're talking about,' James slurred. He snapped his head back as Snape's wand was suddenly in his face.

'Really?' Snape sneered. 'Didn't fancy turning a staircase into a slide, did you? It definitely seems to be in your area of expertise,' he snapped.

James coughed, the coppery taste of blood now evident in his mouth. 'Did it occur to you,' he grunted, 'that you might have slipped on your own greasy hair?'

Snape regarded him carefully. 'I guess you just think that curfews don't apply to you, do they?' he asked. 'James Potter, the Auror's son, doesn't need to play by anyone's rules?'

'Aren't you breaking rules right now?' James asked.

'WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?' came a sudden, shrill voice.

Snape looked panicked and turned around. James was surprised to see Lily storming towards them.

'Mulciber-Avery-put him down NOW!' Lily ordered.

The two gorillas holding onto James didn't move an inch. 'Keep walking, mudblood,' Mulciber hissed.

Snape turned around and thrust his wand in Mulciber's face. 'Fernunculus,' he said hotly. Mulciber yelped and released James' arm, collapsing to the ground as angry red boils erupted over his face.

'Avery. Release Potter,' Snape said coldly.

'Whatever you want,' Avery said. With a bodily heave, he hurled James into the suit of armour against the wall. James bounced off it with a mighty crash and landed in a heap on the floor.

'That's enough!' Lily said.

'We let him go,' Snape said somewhat defensively. 'That's what you wanted, isn't it?' He pointed at Mulciber on the floor. 'Finite incantatem,' he muttered and the boils disappeared from his face. 'Come on you two.'

Mulciber, muttering angrily, got to his feet and followed Snape and Avery. Avery leered at Lily as he walked by, and Lily moved slowly over to where James was lying on the floor.

'Are you alright?' she asked. James managed his best grin and she made a face. 'Your lip is split and your eye is all swollen,' she said. 'You should see Madam Pomfrey.'

James waved a hand airily. 'Not at all,' he said. 'That was just a disagreement among friends. I feel fine.' He got to his feet and felt anything but.

'Oi, look who it is!' Sirius' voice rang from behind them. 'Evans, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?'

James and Lily turned to see Sirius, Peter and Remus walking up behind them. The three of them stopped short when they saw James' face. 'What's happened to you?' Sirius asked.

Lily made to speak, but James waved a hand. 'Fell down some stairs,' he said with a wink. 'Rather embarrassing.'

Sirius roared with laughter. 'First Remus, now you, hm? I thought most people learned to walk around the age of two.'

'Speaking of which,' James said, latching on to the subject change. 'Why aren't you in bed?' he asked Remus, who shrugged.

'Couldn't sleep. Wanted to get back into class as soon as possible.'

'Mental,' Peter muttered. 'Well, let's go.'

The three of them walked on ahead of Lily and James. She jabbed him in the arm with a book. 'That's still a little tender,' James admonished her lightly as he rubbed his arm.

'Why did you do that just there?' she asked.

'Do what?' James replied innocently.

'Why didn't you tell Sirius what happened?'

James stopped walking. 'You'd prefer I let him know and he spend the rest of the day trying to curse Snape into next year?'

'Well-of course not,' Lily said.

'Then as you wish,' James said with a wry smile. 'Join us for breakfast?'

Lily regarded him carefully, as if she was giving something great thought. 'Okay,' she said.

'Really?' James asked.

'Don't make me regret this, Potter,' she said warningly.

James grinned as wide as he possibly could. 'Evans, I can't make any guarantees.' 


	9. Tests and Warnings

9

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. She  
>made a point of sitting next to Remus, who she seemed to have taken the least<br>amount of loathing to. Peter, James and Sirius sat on the other side of the  
>table. Lily cast a look around over her shoulder.<p>

'Who are you looking for? Sev?' Sirius asked, pronouncing Snape's name as if he  
>were looking at a particularly disgusting worm.<p>

Lily turned. 'Of course,' she said. 'The only reason I'm sitting at a table  
>with Potter is to bug him.'<p>

James mimed being struck with an arrow in the heart. 'Alas,' he said  
>dramatically. 'I'll take what I can get,' he added with a wink.<p>

'In your dreams, Potter,' Lily snorted.

'Every night,' he replied with a grin.

Remus rolled his eyes. 'He never stops, really,' he said kindly to Lily. 'I'm  
>beginning to think he's incapable of being serious.'<p>

'Well of course he is,' Sirius replied. 'I'm Sirius!'

'It's interesting,' Lily cut in, ignoring Sirius' humor. 'I think it's all an  
>act.'<p>

James raised his eyebrows. 'Do tell,' he replied.

'I think that maybe underneath all that bravado, you're not as bad as you seem.  
>I think if you applied yourself in the smallest way, you could be a truly<br>gifted wizard.'

James scoffed. 'I am a truly gifted wizard, Evans. I'm doing perfectly well in  
>all our classes.' When Lily snorted, his eyes narrowed. 'A bet, then,' he said,<br>a grin playing over his face. 'I'll bet you that I score at least as well as  
>you do on our Charms test this afternoon.'<p>

Sirius looked flabbergasted. 'We weren't actually studying, last night, James-'

'Are you doubting me?' James asked.

'He's realizing the truth,' Lily said smugly. 'You don't stand a chance.'

'So we have a bet?' James asked, that same grin returning to his face. An idea  
>was forming in his head.<p>

Lily nodded. 'You're on, Potter. And you're going down.'

They shook hands and Remus sighed. 'I don't think you realize what you've just  
>done, Lily,' he said with a small smile as he prodded his pudding.<p>

'I'm not worried,' she replied. 'In a fair fight, I'd beat him any time.'

'That's what I mean,' Remus said. 'He doesn't fight fair.'

*

Charms seemed to arrive abnormally quickly that day. James watched as Lily made  
>her way to her desk, making a face at him as she went by. Sirius snorted from<br>next to James. 'I have no idea what you're playing at. She's going to beat the  
>pants off you.'<p>

'Oh really? What was the bet again?' James asked.

Sirius furrowed his brow. 'That you would score at least as good as she does on  
>this test.'<p>

'Precisely,' James nodded. 'So if she got...oh, I don't know...zero...what  
>would I have to get?'<p>

Sirius stared blankly back at him. 'Oh James,' he said, a grin quickly  
>appearing on his face. 'You're positively devious. And she's going to be<br>positively furious.'

James nodded enthusiastically. He waited as the classroom settled down and the  
>pint-sized Professor Flitwick began describing in detail the expectations for<br>the written test. 'There will be no talking of any kind. Any bewitched  
>parchments, any note passing—whether aided by magical charms or not—will not be<br>tolerated. The only resource you are allowed for this test is your own brain.  
>You have exactly one hour, at which time your quills must be placed down upon<br>your desk with no exceptions. Does everyone understand? Good. Then begin.'

James watched as Lily began to furiously scribble on her parchment. For a  
>moment, he glanced down at the questions which had magically appeared on his<br>own piece of parchment and he debated trying to beat Lily fair and square. But  
>where would the fun be in that? He waited until Professor Flitwick had busied<br>himself with some of the ancient books behind his desk. He slowly pulled his  
>wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Lily's parchment. 'Revilio,' he<br>muttered.

Lily's parchment instantly began to make a horrible screeching noise. As James  
>had suspected, Professor Flitwick had put a caterwauling charm on the<br>parchments to prevent any sort of magical spells from being used to place the  
>answers to the questions. With everyone sufficiently distracted, James pointed<br>his wand at his own parchment and did the same.

'What's this?' Professor Flitwick demanded, stopping first in front of an  
>astounded Lily and then looking at James. 'Really! Cheating? In this class?<br>From...from the two of you?'

Remus was staring darkly and disapprovingly at James who was looking resolutely  
>at Professor Flitwick. 'Sorry, Professor,' James said and he ran a hand through<br>his hair. 'I thought it was worth a shot.'

Professor Flitwick stared at James in open-mouthed shock. He turned to Lily,  
>whose own face was some combination of shock and fury as her eyes flicked<br>between Flitwick and James. When Professor Flitwick was looking at Lily, James  
>offered her the slightest wink. She went so red that, for one fleeting moment,<br>James wondered if she might explode.

'Out of the classroom, I think,' Professor Flitwick sighed. 'Wait outside until  
>the end of the examination. You will both receive no marks. And twenty points<br>from Gryffindor,' he added as the two went outside.

James arrived outside first and turned to see Lily close the door quietly. She  
>was moving very slowly, as if trying to calculate her every moment. James,<br>extremely pleased with himself, was nearly bouncing on his feet. 'I must say, I  
>never pictured you as the cheating type,' he said smugly.<p>

Lily stared at the wall.

'It does make our bet a little bit interesting though, doesn't it?' James  
>asked. 'I scored at least the same as you did! What was the wager?'<p>

Lily turned her gaze onto James. 'I cannot believe you did that, Potter.'

'Did what, Evans?' James asked innocently.

'Just what do you think the odds are that Flitwick will let me re-write that  
>test?' she demanded, a dangerous tone in her voice. 'Or did you think of the<br>ramifications of what you were about to do before you did it?'

James shrugged. 'I like to fly blind, for the most part,' he said.

Lily closed her eyes and seemed to be praying for patience. James was suddenly  
>aware that her wand was in her hand. 'Before you hex me...how about we go for a<br>walk?'

Lily's eyes opened. 'A walk? With you?'

'Can you think of a better way to kill an hour?'

Lily's eyes flashed. 'I could make killing you last for an hour,' she said  
>through gritted teeth.<p>

'That's the spirit,' James chuckled. 'Come on. All the teachers are in class!  
>As long as we can avoid Filch, we have free reign of the castle for the next<br>hour! Haven't you ever wanted to explore it by yourself?'

'By myself, yes,' Lily hissed. 'But I wouldn't go for a walk with you if you  
>were the last boy on earth!' And with that, she spun on her heel and stormed<br>off.

James briefly gave thought to the idea of following her, but thought better of  
>it. He decided to set off and explore the castle. He hadn't got very far when<br>he was suddenly aware that someone was behind him in the hall. Half expecting  
>to see Lily, he turned around and found himself face to face with Professor<br>Bowen.

'Potter?' he asked. 'What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?'

James swallowed. 'Got kicked out,' he said.

'For what?' Professor Bowen asked, arms crossed.

James was hesitant. It certainly seemed that Professor Bowen was in  
>communication with his father, and he didn't exactly want his father thinking<br>he had genuinely cheated on a test. 'I pulled a prank. Professor Flitwick  
>wasn't amused.'<p>

Professor Bowen regarded him carefully for a moment. 'Well, best to put you to  
>use. Come with me, then.'<p>

James followed Professor Bowen back to his classroom where he opened the door.  
>It was empty, no classes were being held at this time. 'What are we doing?'<br>James asked.

'You're not to tell anyone about any of this, do you understand, Potter?'  
>Professor Bowen asked.<p>

James hesitated. 'Okay,' he said slowly. 'What's this about?'

'I know your father would want you to be somewhat informed. Professor  
>Dumbledore has his disagreements about this sort of thing,' Professor Bowen<br>said. 'Something big is afoot in our world, Potter.'

James' mind flashed back to Snape and Lily's conversation on the staircase the  
>night before, but he said nothing.<p>

'People are dying. And not from natural causes, either. These are wizarding  
>deaths, Potter.'<p>

James swallowed. He knew little about the rules that adults in the wizarding  
>world faced, but his father had spoken enough at home of a major one-the use<br>of Unforgiveable Curses on other people was cause for a lifetime sentence in  
>Azkaban Prison. 'How do you know?' James asked.<p>

'It's not difficult to find out,' Professor Bowen said. 'The families being  
>attacked are worrisome, too. Muggles and muggle borns. Do you see where I'm<br>going with this?'

James nodded. 'Someone who thinks purebloods should rule,' he said.

Professor Bowen nodded. 'There are many students at this school who could well  
>be targets of whomever the perpetrator-or perpetrators-is,' he continued.<br>'That's why I'm here. Special favour to Professor Dumbledore, as well as to the  
>Department of Magical Law Enforcement.'<p>

'Do you think it's someone in the school?' James asked.

'No, of course not,' Professor Bowen said. 'Dumbledore has some theories, but  
>he is keeping those very close to his chest. But he's worried. The only thing<br>he's let us know is that he feels whoever is doing it is someone who has  
>thorough knowledge of the school. Perhaps even more thorough than Dumbledore's<br>own.'

James' eyes widened.

Professor Bowen smiled grimly. 'Dumbledore is an unusual wizard,' he said  
>quietly. 'He is incredibly powerful. There are not many who would dare to take<br>him on in a duel, but it has been done.'

James was surprised. 'Dumbledore was in a duel?'

'Before your time,' Professor Bowen sighed. 'A lot of the mayhem wasn't  
>occurring in England, so news was sparse. But there was an uprising across<br>Europe. A Dark Wizard named Grindelwald. He had this theory, you see, that  
>muggles' rightful place was under the feet of wizards.'<p>

'What happened to him?' James asked.

'Well, eventually Dumbledore intervened,' Professor Bowen said. 'Their duel  
>decimiated an entire village. It had been evacuated, mind you,' Bowen added,<br>seeing the alarm on James' face. 'But entire dwellings were destroyed. It was a  
>furious battle, and one that Dumbledore won in the end. Grindelwald ended up in<br>prison where, as far as I know, he still remains.'

James chewed on this. 'It couldn't be him, could it? This Grindelwald?'

Professor Bowen shook his head. 'I don't think so. Grindelwald was extremely  
>cunning, he was almost stealth. It was hard to pin any acts of wrong doing upon<br>him. But these murders, Potter...some people-entire groups-are being attacked  
>in broad daylight, and any witnesses are attacked as well. These attacks are<br>such as I have never seen, nor has your father. And neither has Dumbledore.  
>Something wicked is coming.'<p>

'You think this is just the start?' James asked.

'I do,' Professor Bowen said quietly. 'This is why it is of paramount  
>importance that everyone be on guard. That is why I am telling you this,<br>Potter. Your father wanted to tell you at Christmas, but I don't think it  
>should wait.'<p>

'Do you think something could happen between now and then?' James asked.

Professor Bowen sighed. 'I always think something could happen, that's the  
>Auror training,' he said with a smile. 'This school is populated with some of<br>the greatest wizards in history. Any one of them would be formidable in a duel.  
>But there are many children that we have to protect. I fear what would happen<br>if an assault on the school-be it covert or outright-occurred.'

Professor Bowen looked at James and his eyes narrowed. 'Take your Defence  
>Against the Dark Arts very seriously, Potter. Be sure that you know how to<br>defend yourself. And one final thing-there is no shame whatsoever in running.'

'What?' James asked.

'There are powerful dark wizards out there, Potter,' Professor Bowen said, his  
>voice nearly a whisper. 'Dark wizards who can cast spells straight through even<br>the greatest of shield charms. Sometimes the only way to guarantee your  
>survival-to live and fight another day-is to run. Escape. Especially at your<br>age. Do you understand?'

James nodded.

'Good. Now, I think your hour is almost up. You'd best get back to class,'  
>Professor Bowen said.<p>

*

James returned to Charms at almost the same time as Lily. He was almost lost in  
>thought when Lily came up to see him. 'I'm telling Professor Flitwick the<br>truth, Potter,' she growled.

'That's fine,' he said quietly.

'What, afraid of taking the rap now?' she sneered.

James looked at her. 'Are you a pureblood?' he asked.

Lily looked taken aback, and then suddenly suspicious. 'What's it to you?' she  
>asked. 'You're not one of those bigots, are you?'<p>

'Of course not,' James snapped.

'Well...no, I'm not. Now why are you asking?' Lily looked confused.

James shook his head. Christmas was just a month away, and everyone would be  
>going back to their families. If Lily's parents were muggles...<p>

'What about Snape? Is he?'

Lily looked even more surprised. 'He doesn't talk about it,' she said slowly.  
>When James gave her a pressing look, she added 'Look, I know the answer to that<br>question, but not because he told me. And I'm not going to tell you.'

'But you two know each other outside of school?' James asked.

'What are you getting at?' she asked, getting frustrated.

James sighed. 'I'm just saying,' he said quietly. 'When you go home for the  
>holidays. Just stay close to wizards.' Lily's eyebrows raised. James thought<br>quickly. 'And get the Daily Prophet delivered to your house. Tell any of your  
>friends who aren't purebloods to do the same.'<p>

Lily regarded him carefully, but at that moment, Professor Flitwick opened the  
>door.<p>

'Now,' he said, anger evident in his voice. 'An explanation, please.'

Lily opened her mouth, but James beat her to the punch. 'It was my fault,  
>Professor Flitwick. I tried to charm Evans' parchment into a sonnet.'<p>

'A sonnet?' Professor Flitwick asked.

'Professing my love for her, er, professor,' James said.

Professor Flitwick looked between them. 'An ill advised time to be playing  
>pranks, Mr. Potter,' he sighed. 'Ms. Evans, you can re-write your test<br>tomorrow. I guess Mr. Potter can do the same,' he said with a disapproving  
>look. Just then, the bell sounded to signal the end of class.<p>

'Later, Evans,' James said, falling into stride with Sirius as he left the  
>class, leaving Lily standing there and looking utterly confused. <p>


	10. Murders and Mirrors

10

The next few weeks passed in a relatively uneventful fashion. James found himself reflecting on Professor Bowen's veiled warning more often than not. It had put him off—for the moment—of any hijinx with his Invisibility Cloak. He had confided in Sirius, Remus and Peter the details of the warning, and they all agreed that remaining safe should be the priority for the moment.

Christmas break seemed to arrive quite fast after that. The Gryffindors were gathering in their common room, rucksacks packed and ready to go.

'I can't wait,' Frank Longbottom was saying. 'We always go to my Uncle Roger's for Christmas Eve. He and my Mum make this terrific mince pie.' Frank proceeded to go into a long and surprisingly eloquent amount of detail about the ingredients that made up the pie. The end result was that everyone was feeling incredibly hungry.

Sirius nudged James. 'You going to say something?' he murmured.

'About what?' James asked.

'You know,' Sirius said meaningly.

James shook his head. 'I can't. It would be a bit of a giveaway to Professor Bowen that I blabbed, wouldn't it?'

Sirius nodded his agreement. 'I guess you're right. Well, I'll give it a go,' he said. 'Excuse me, everyone!' he said in a much louder voice. 'I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, but we—Messrs. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, would like to wish you all a safe holiday as well,' he announced, putting particular emphasis on the word 'safe'.

James caught Lily's eye. She was staring at him suspiciously. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and looked away.

'We're quite looking forward to spending the next seven years with you lot,' Sirius concluded.

There was a smattering of jokes and claps from the crowd, and then Professor McGonagall arrived. 'Alright, students. It is time to return to the train.'

James had been certain to collect the mailing addresses for Sirius, Remus and Peter. He had asked Lily for the same and, her response had been more than a little crude. As he arrived back at his house, all the thoughts of Hogwarts and Professor Bowen's warning seemed to temporarily vanish from his mind.

'Mom! Dad! I'm home!' he called as he stepped in the front door.

'James!' came a cry from the kitchen and Mrs. Potter bustled into the hall, sweeping her son up into a crushing hug. 'Oh, I've missed you so much. I am so sorry I couldn't see you off to Hogwarts, but look!' she said, gesturing to a large picture hanging on the wall. James groaned. It was plainly the picture Mr. Potter had taken of him the day he set off on the Hogwarts express. 'Did you get his gift?' she asked shrewdly.

James chuckled. 'Was that your idea?'

'Merlin's beard, no,' she said with a frown. 'Your father got into enough trouble at school without the help of that little cloak. I didn't even know it existed until after we'd graduated. It certainly explained a great many things.'

'Like what?' James asked.

'He always seemed to just pop up wherever I was. Turned out he was following me. Your Dad was quite the little stalker as a school boy,' she said with a grin.

James looked around. He hadn't noticed at first, but his father was not there. 'Where is Dad?' he asked.

'Working, of course,' Mrs. Potter sighed. 'He was supposed to be home before you arrived, actually. Must be a busy day at work.'

James' mind briefly flitted to Professor Bowen's warning, but he was interrupted by an incessant tapping from the window. He turned to see an Owl flapping its wings in the snowy weather. Its eyes appeared to be screaming.

'Who's sending post, now?' Mrs. Potter asked. She opened the window and the owl fluttered in. It was jet black, and it hooted thankfully as Mrs. Potter took the letter off its leg. 'It's for you, James,' she said in surprise. 'From Sirius Black?'

James leapt up and snatched the letter. 'He doesn't waste any time, does he?' he said with a grin. He tore open the letter.

'Dear James,

I miss Hogwarts already. I pretty much went straight to my room and I haven't come out yet. I'm thinking of finding some pinups of scantily clad women just to aggravate Mum and Dad. Maybe, with any luck, they would ban me from the family and I could spend my Christmas breaks at Hogwarts. Spending it alone would be better than spending it here.

If you were planning to send me a Christmas present (I will not be upset if you are not), it is probably best to wait until we return to Hogwarts. My family are searching for ways to punish me for getting sorted into Gryffindor. I've already been threatened with the usual—grounding, hand-me-down-dress-robes, disembowelment, etc. The only thing that's bringing a smile to my face right now is a prank I'm thinking of to pull on old Snivellus. I'll tell you more when we're together again.

I hope you and your family have a very Merry Christmas.

Your Brother,

Sirius.'

James looked over the letter sadly a few more times. It was sad that Sirius was so miserable in his own home, and James had indeed managed to get a gift (he had sent Seger to a joke shop where she had managed to pick up a copy of '101 Useful, Entertaining and Highly Uncomfortable Jinxes'). He would wait until they returned to Hogwarts to present it to him. Meanwhile, Mrs. Potter was bustling around the kitchen again, and if James had been a bit more attentive he may have noticed that she was simply trying to keep herself busy to keep her mind off other things. She kept shooting glances at the clock on the wall.

As the night stretched on, there was still no word from Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter kept insisting that he was working late, and James finally decided to try and engage her in conversation. 'Mum, do you know my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?' he asked.

Mrs. Potter hesitated. 'Not as well as your father,' she said. 'I hear he was a fine Auror, though. Are his classes interesting?'

'Very,' James said. 'But he had some other things to say, too.'

Mrs. Potter turned and smiled kindly at him. 'I'm sure he did, dear, but I really don't think Christmas holidays are the time to discuss such things!' she said. 'Now why don't you get and write back your friend? He was clearly eager to hear from you.'

Sensing that the conversation was over, James returned to his bedroom and set down to write Sirius.

'Dear Sirius,

Sorry your family is on your case. Maybe if they ban you from the family, you could just come and spend Christmas' with us, instead? That might be more enjoyable than spending it with the teachers at Hogwarts, especially if I keep annoying Professor Flitwick the way I have.

I have gotten you a gift, by the way (not telling you what it is). I got gifts for Remus, Peter and Lily, too. Lily's is a bit of a joke—you'll have to guess what I sent her. I got Remus a new quill and parchment binding set, as he seems so keen on doing homework. I got Peter a book on lunar cycles, since he always seems to comment on full moons. It was a bit of a shot in the dark, really—I'm not entirely sure what Peter likes.

I think something weird is going on tonight. Maybe like what Professor Bowen told me. My Dad still isn't home, and Mum seems worried, although she's trying not to let on. Hopefully everything is ok.

Anyway! Merry Christmas, and I'll see you in a couple of weeks!

Your Brother,

James.'

James summoned Seger to his window and attached the letter. Seger clicked her beak angrily, glaring out into the snowy night. 'Sorry, Seger,' James said soothingly, patting her back. 'Sirius' needs are greater than yours. Now go!'

Seger ruffled his feathers and lifted off into the greyish-tan night that was spreading over the village of Godric's Hollow. James was suddenly aware of how tired he was, and he lay down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

He awoke some time later. He was not sure how long he had been out—his window was still open from when he had let Seger out, and his bedroom now held the same winter chill that the outdoors did. His light was off, Mrs. Potter had undoubtedly come in to turn it out, but he was not covered in a blanket.

James blinked a few times. Had the cold woken him? No, a sound had. He listened hard and he heard voices downstairs. He vaulted off the bed and headed down the stairs, hearing what was unmistakably his father's voice. But he froze on the staircase when he heard the sound of his mother crying.

'But how?' Mrs. Potter was asking.

Mr. Potter's voice was soothing, but a trace of anger undercut it. 'They arrived at Roger's house a day early. You know their tradition of minced pies,' he said. 'Anyway, they came to the door. I'm not sure what the discussion was, but Roger flatly refused. That's when everything happened.'

'So...everyone?' Mrs. Potter whispered.

'Not everyone,' Mr. Potter sighed, and James heard the sound of a chair sliding across the floor. 'Augusta managed to get out of there with Frank. She fought four of them off—she's not to be underestimated, that one,' he said with something of a dry sense of humor. 'But the rest...all of them. They're dead.'

James froze. He knew exactly who was being discussed. He had heard Frank Longbottom talking loudly about the minced pies when they were about to leave Hogwarts. Something had happened, and now some of his family members were dead. James made his way down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. Mr. Potter had an arm around Mrs. Potter's shoulders, and she was crying softly.

'Mum?' James asked.

They both whipped around. Mrs. Potter immediately grabbed a handkerchief and blew her nose rather loudly, and Mr. Potter leapt to his feet, trying to put a smile on his face. 'There he is,' he said proudly. 'Sorry I wasn't here when you get back!'

'What's happened?' James said quietly.

Mr. Potter frowned. 'Nothing, son, we're just talking about work.'

'No,' James said slowly. 'You're talking about someone who murdered Frank Longbottom's uncle.'

Mrs. Potter gasped and Mr. Potter sighed, looking at the ground. 'How much did you hear, son?' he asked quietly.

'Why don't you start from the beginning?' James asked, pulling a chair over and sitting down, crossing his arms.

Mr. Potter smiled faintly. 'I keep underestimating you,' he said softly. 'All right. The Longbottom family was attacked by a group of Dark Wizards tonight, James. They used Unforgiveable Curses on them. The Longbottoms managed to get out a call for help, but we only arrived in time to save a few of them.'

'Frank and his Mum?' James asked.

Mr. Potter nodded.

'How many?' James asked. Mr. Potter looked quizzical. 'How many died?'

Mr. Potter looked over at Mrs. Potter, who had tears running down her cheeks again. 'Five,' he said softly. 'Frank's father, Reginald. His uncle Roger, his wife Anne and...and their two children,' he finished.

'Children,' James breathed.

Mrs. Potter left the room, sobbing loudly. Mr. Potter leaned over to James. 'I'm sorry to have to tell you this...I wanted to wait until after Christmas.'

James felt numb. 'Who did it?' he asked.

Mr. Potter leaned back again. 'We have some theories,' he said. At James' piercing glare, he sighed. 'It's an organization,' he said with a frown. 'They like to call themselves the Death Eaters. It appears to have been some kind of recruitment group, and clearly Roger Longbottom didn't like what they had to say.' He smiled faintly. 'He told them to get off his land.'

'What are the Death Eaters?'

'Dark Wizards,' Mr. Potter replied. 'We're not entirely sure what their goal is. Or who they are serving, for that matter.' He looked at James. 'Yes, I believe there is someone in control, someone to whom they are all subservient.'

'Is Frank still going to go to Hogwarts?' James asked.

Mr. Potter smiled grimly. 'I'm not sure,' he said quietly. 'He has lost a great deal tonight. That will be a matter between himself and his mother, but he would certainly be safer at Hogwarts, as will you.'

James felt fear creep upon him for the first time. 'What about you and Mum?' he asked.

Mr. Potter smiled warmly and stood up, pulling his son into an embrace as Mrs. Potter re-entered the room. He waved her over and she joined in the family hug. 'We'll all be fine,' he said quietly. 'The ones we love never really go anywhere, James. They never truly leave us.' James looked up to see a tear in his father's eye.

'It's a kind of magic,' his father said softly.

Christmas came and went. In spite of their best efforts, the mood in the Potter house was relatively sombre. More information seemed to come in almost every day. The day after Christmas, they were visited by Professor Bowen.

'Artemis!' Mr. Potter said, shaking Bowen's hand as he stepped into the house. 'I thought you weren't supposed to leave the grounds of Hogwarts?'

Bowen nodded. 'I've got someone there now, substituting for me,' he said with a wry smile. 'I heard about the Longbottoms, and I heard you were in charge of the investigation. I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help?'

James was listening quietly from the table, pretending to read the book that Remus had sent him. '10 Foolproof ways to not make a fool of yourself in front of the fairer sex'.

'I could certainly use someone to bounce theories off of,' Mr. Potter said. 'Butterbeer?'

'Please,' Professor Bowen said. 'Hello, James,' he said as he sat down at the table. Mr. Potter made as if to send James from the room, but James closed his book and stared resolutely back at his father, silently signalling he was not about to go anywhere. Professor Bowen chuckled. 'I think he'd make an excellent Auror some day,' he said quietly.

Mr. Potter smiled. 'Hopefully he'll go into something a bit less harrowing. However, he does keep surprising me.' His smile disappeared. 'It was the Death Eaters. From what we've gathered, they are approaching pureblood families. It seems they are looking to recruit.'

'To attack muggles or muggle borns?' James asked.

Mr. Potter nodded. 'Precisely,' he said.

James thought for a moment. 'Do you think they're likely to still be out there? Trying to recruit?'

Mr. Potter and Professor Bowen exchanged a glance. 'It's entirely possible,' Mr. Potter said. 'Is there something you'd like to share?'

James considered this. He knew Sirius didn't get on with his family, but by the same token, would he be angry if James potentially put them under the scrutinization of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? He thought of Frank Longbottom and made his decision.

'My friend Sirius says his family are really into the Dark Arts. And they're pure blood. Maybe they'd be high on the list of people these...Death Eaters would visit?'

Professor Bowen raised his eyebrows and looked at Mr. Potter. 'A solid theory,' he said.

'Who's this friend Sirius?' Mr. Potter asked with a frown.

Professor Bowen waved a hand. 'He's not a concern, Potter. He's every bit as strong of character as James, here. How he could come from a family that favours the Dark Arts is beyond me,' he muttered. 'Funny how I didn't think of it until now.'

'You know the Blacks?' Mr. Potter asked.

'Know of them, more like,' Professor Bowen replied. 'Orion Black—Sirius' father—is definitely a dodgy character, but that's besides the point. If these Death Eaters are approaching pureblood families, it could be a good place to start.'

Mr. Potter nodded his agreement. He looked at James. 'Thanks for the idea, son.'

James smiled when a tapping sound came from the window. He looked over to see the jet black owl that belonged to Sirius hovering frantically outside the window, a rather large package strapped to its leg. James ran over and let it in, taking the package. In light of the conversation they had just had, he decided to open it upstairs.

After arriving in his room, he tore open the package. There was a small card from Sirius inside.

'James,

Merry Christmas, sorry for the delay. Had a dickens of a time nicking this from my Dad, but I think it will come in incredibly handy. Just look into the mirror and say my name.

Sirius.'

James looked into the box and found himself facing a small mirror. He held it up, staring at his own reflection. He shrugged. 'Sirius,' he said.

Suddenly, he found himself looking at the grinning face of Sirius Black. 'Am I good?' Sirius asked. 'Or am I good?'

'This...is WICKED!' James hissed.

'Right?' Sirius said happily. 'How's your Christmas going?'

James' smile faded. 'I have so much to tell you,' he said. He proceeded to tell Sirius everything that had happened—the murder of the Longbottoms, Professor Bowen's visit, and even James' idea regarding Sirius' family.

'Don't feel bad,' Sirius said coldly when James had finished. 'It wouldn't surprise me if they got involved with that. I should curse them now,' he muttered. 'Frank and his Mum were the only ones to escape?'

James nodded sullenly.

'Poor guy,' Sirius said softly. 'Let's look out for him when he gets to Hogwarts. I reckon we haven't really got to know him well enough.'

James nodded his agreement. 'I think that should go for everyone,' he said. 'There's loads of people we don't really know. We should get to know them. We're all stronger united.'

'United against what?' Sirius asked.

'Against whatever comes,' James said strongly.

Sirius cracked a smile. 'You sound like a leader, James,' he said.

'If the robe fits, Sirius. You with me?'

Sirius chuckled. 'James, I'll follow you to hell. I'm in.'


	11. Dungeons and Ghosts

11

Returning to Hogwarts was something of a bittersweet experience for James. As  
>the holiday had worn on, Mr. Potter had spent longer and longer days at work,<br>tirelessly pursuing every lead he came across in his efforts to track down  
>those responsible for the attacks on the Longbottoms. James had taken to<br>talking with Sirius via their mirrors almost hourly as they kept each other  
>company throughout the holiday.<p>

It was with great relief that they were all reunited back at Hogwarts, but by  
>this time, everyone had heard the news about Frank's family.<p>

'Unbelievable,' breathed Remus. 'Do you think he'll be coming back to school?'

The words were barely out of his mouth when Peter pointed to the doors of the  
>Great Hall. There stood Frank Longbottom along with whom they assumed was his<br>mother, a rather formidable looking witch. Albus Dumbledore was crossing the  
>hall to meet her, flanked by several of the other teachers.<p>

'I have some things to discuss with your teachers, Frank,' his mother said  
>softly. 'Why don't you go get settled with your things?'<p>

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Frank. 'Perhaps we could get your things taken  
>upstairs for you,' he said. 'I am sure Mr. Filch-'<p>

'Pardon me, Professor,' James said. 'We'd be happy to help Frank get his things  
>upstairs.'<p>

Dumbledore looked to Frank, whose face brightened considerably. 'Sure, that  
>would be great,' he said quietly. Dumbledore gave a short smile to James as he,<br>Sirius, Remus and Peter came over to help Frank with his bags. They began  
>walking up the stairs, passing by Lily and Snape who were both wearing<br>contrasting facial expressions-Lily an expression of mingled sympathy and  
>surprise, whereas Snape's face seemed to be fighting between despair and<br>loathing.

'Thanks for this, you guys,' Frank was saying as they reached the Gryffindor  
>common room. 'It's good to get away from the house.'<p>

'How are you doing?' Remus asked quietly.

Frank looked at Remus, fire in his eyes. 'I'll be doing better when I kill  
>them,' he said.<p>

Peter looked shocked. 'Kill them?'

Frank nodded as they moved up the stairs to the sleeping area. 'It may not be  
>today, and it may not be tomorrow,' he said. 'But I won't rest until I've<br>gotten them. One way or another, I will get them. And I won't hesitate.'

James and Sirius exchanged glances. 'We're with you,' Sirius said.

Remus looked carefully around at the group. 'I think that perhaps the best way  
>to start, would be to take your studies seriously...especially Defence Against<br>the Dark Arts,' he added.

'Regimented Remus, always the perfect student,' Sirius admonished.

'He's right, though,' Frank said, tossing his rucksack onto his bed. 'I'm not  
>going to kill any Death Eaters with a jelly leg jinx. When we all first got to<br>Hogwarts, I think I was just amazed to be surrounded by wizards. Now I have a  
>goal. And if there's war coming against Dark Wizards, we're all going to need<br>to be prepared.'

*

Frank certainly put his words into action over the coming days. Their teachers  
>often remarked that his study habits would put much older students to shame. He<br>wiled away his nights in the Gryffindor common room studying.

'At this rate,' Lily remarked one evening, 'He could graduate a lot sooner than  
>we do.'<p>

Lily was sitting with Remus as the two were study partners for Transfiguration.  
>James looked at the two of them with some envy; Lily seemed to have little<br>regard for James or Sirius, and was largely indifferent to Peter. But she  
>seemed to have taken a liking to Remus.<p>

'Still trying to figure out that Transfiguration assignment, are you?' James  
>asked coyly.<p>

Lily looked up with a scowl. 'What, and you've got it all sorted, have you?'

James smiled. 'It's turning a hedgehog into a pincushion, it's not exactly  
>difficult.' When Lily turned red, he smiled wider. 'What, are you having<br>trouble?'

Remus looked up, a disapproving look on his face. 'Don't you have a Charms  
>essay to write, James?'<p>

James waved his hand. 'I'll wing it.'

Lily's eyes narrowed. 'You think studying is beneath you?'

'Not at all,' James said. 'It's just that when you're blessed with a superior  
>mind, you don't need to spend all of your free time bent over a book.'<p>

Sirius scoffed. 'A superior mind? Really, James. What did you get on the last  
>Charms essay that Flitwick gave out?'<p>

'He gave me an acceptable review,' James said, puffing out his chest. 'And  
>since I made it up as I went, I think that's pretty good. What did you get?'<p>

'He gave me the same, but then again, I mostly copied you,' Sirius said with a  
>laugh. Lily made a face and went back to reviewing her homework with Remus. 'So James,' Sirius said in a more quiet voice, 'what's the plan for tonight?'<p>

James contemplated for a moment. 'Want to go for a stroll? But try to remain...unnoticeable?'

Sirius' eyes glinted mischievously. 'We paying a visit to a certain greasy-haired friend?'

'I think there's some fun to be had,' James replied.

*

They waited until Lily left the Gryffindor common room. As most of her friends were fellow Gryffindors, James and Sirius went upstairs, slinking under the invisibility cloak and left. Peter and Remus were none the wiser, the latter now helping the former with his homework.

'He never seems to tire of schoolwork,' Sirius muttered under his breath. 'Loony Lupin.'

'Shh,' James muttered as they tried to keep up with Lily, who was moving at a surprisingly brisk gait. They made their way down into the bowels of the castle, down and down and down until they reached the dungeons.

'I think she's headed for Professor Slughorn's room,' Sirius muttered. Sure enough, she had. James and Sirius slunk into the room just as she closed the classroom door behind her. They saw Snape look up from what he was doing-scribbling all over a school textbook. He closed it hastily. James took in the surroundings of the room and noted that there were a few overturned desks and loose papers scattered about.

Lily noticed the same thing. 'What have you been up to?' she asked.

Snape smiled thinly. 'Just tinkering with some ideas,' he muttered.

'You shouldn't be writing on your textbooks, you know,' Lily said reproachfully. 'Are you doing homework, at least?'

'Extra curricular work, we'll call it,' Snape said, smiling more genuinely as Lily sat down next to him. 'I'm tired of being the victim of pranks. I'm figuring out some ways to...better defend myself,' he finished, his voice carrying an odd edge to it as he finished.

Lily frowned. 'Nothing too severe, I hope, Sev,' she said. 'I don't want you going and cursing anyone else in the face.'

Snape flushed. 'It's only too bad that he moved out of the way,' he muttered.

'I wish you wouldn't talk like that,' Lily said angrily.

Snape looked angry too. 'You never say a word about all the hexes they put on me! Am I not allowed a little dignity? Can't I walk through the halls safely?'

'Sev, consider it a mark of how fond I am of you that I even tolerate what you have done to this point,' Lily said coldly. 'Have you forgotten what your new friends called me?'

Snape's mouth worked. 'You shouldn't have intervened,' he said flatly.

'Shouldn't have intervened?' Lily echoed. 'You set your friends upon one person-'

'James Potter has done far worse to me! Where have you been when he is hexing me?' Snape roared, standing up from his table so abruptly that it clattered across the room.

Lily stared angrily at him. 'Shooting a wad of gum up your nose, or bewitching a bottle of shampoo, is not the same thing as beating someone to a pulp or putting holes in their faces!' she said hotly. 'Nor is it the same thing as calling me a mudblood!'

And with that, she stormed from the room. Snape stood, watching the door for a moment and then sat back down at his chair, angrily opening his Potions book and beginning to write again.

Sirius tapped James on the shoulder and motioned for them to move across the room. They did so in silence, when Sirius suddenly tipped a desk over onto its side. The effect was immediate-Snape stood up, his wand drawn, pointing at the spot where the desk had fallen.

'Hello?' Snape asked.

James and Sirius moved across the room and tilted another desk over, this time causing it to land on Snape's foot. He yelped in pain and looked around, an angry and frightened expression on his face. 'Who's there?' he demanded.

Sirius spoke in a remarkably strong imitation of a ghostly lady. 'I am the ghost of the dungeons,' he said mistily.

Snape looked around wildly, clearly surprised at this answer. 'I hadn't heard of any dungeon ghost,' he said slowly.

'Naturally. I only reveal myself to the greasiest student in every year,' Sirius said. James bit his fist to keep from laughing out loud as a look of fury crossed his face.

'Potter,' Snape suddenly snarled, looking around. 'Reveal yourself!' he slashed with his wand to the side of James and Sirius, who jumped back as a group of desks parted and splintered.

'Careful,' whispered Sirius.

'I know you're in here! I don't know how you're doing it,' Snape was shouting wildly now, but suddenly, the door burst open. Professor Slughorn stood there, looking shocked.

'Mr. Snape,' he said surprised. 'Good heavens, dear boy, what are you doing down here at this hour? Curfew has come and gone! And what are you doing to my classroom?'

Snape looked around. 'It's Potter, he's here somewhere!'

Slughorn cast his gaze around the room. 'Mr. Snape, there is no one in here but you. I thought I caught a glimpse of your friend Ms. Evans, but I dare say I hope my eyes were playing tricks on me-no one should be out after hours. Now come, back to your dormitory before I decide to take points from Slytherin house!'

Slughorn waved his wand and suddenly all the desks, back in one piece, swirled back into their usual formation. James and Sirius had to duck as a few flew right over their heads.

'You don't understand, Professor,' Snape was pleading. 'It's James Potter and his friends-they've hidden themselves from view somehow, they never miss a chance to torment me! Points should be taken from Gryffindor!'

'No one has seen anyone out and about in the halls apart from you, Mr. Snape,' Slughorn said none too kindly. 'Now come.'

Slughorn escorted a protesting Snape from the room and closed the door. 'That was brilliant,' James whispered. 'Slughorn thinks Snivelly has gone mental!'

'Right?' Sirius said happily.

'We should get back to the common room in case old Snivelly convinces Slughorn to send someone to check, though,' James said hastily.

They made their way up through the castle. They were nearly back to the common room when they stopped-Lily was standing by herself looking out a window. 'Go without me,' James whispered, ducking out of the cloak before Sirius could protest. He walked up behind Lily. 'All right, Evans?' he said.

Lily jumped and turned, scowling. 'What are you doing out? Its past curfew,' she said.

'I could ask you the same thing,' James said, looking around for any sign of prefects or professors. 'I won't, though,' he said with a bright grin. 'How was your Christmas?'

'All the better for not having seen you,' Lily said shortly.

'Oi,' James said jokingly, 'words hurt, you know.'

Lily looked at him skeptically. 'I suppose you knew about the Longbottoms before anyone else did?' she asked. 'Your father working for the Auror's office?'

James dropped his grin. 'Yeah,' he said. 'Dad's heading up the investigation.'

'Does this have anything to do with that cryptic warning you gave me before Christmas?' Lily asked.

James shrugged. 'I've no idea what you're talking about,' he said.

'If you know something-' she began.

'I don't know anything,' James cut her off. 'This...thing, whatever this thing is that's been put in motion...people are scared to talk about it. It's like no one is sure who they can trust.'

'You don't trust me enough to tell me?' Lily asked.

James regarded her with a smile. 'Sorry, would you say that trust is one of the defining features of our-er, relationship?'

Lily laughed in spite of herself. 'No,' she admitted.

James smiled. 'Look, I really don't know much more than you. But being out and about in the castle after curfew probably isn't safe.' James frowned inwardly at his own hypocrisy, but kept his face a smooth mask.

'What do you think it is?' Lily asked. 'I heard Frank's family was attacked by Dark Wizards.'

'Well, you heard right,' James replied. 'A group calling themselves Death Eaters. But it's who they answer to that seems to have people worried.'

'Who do they answer to?' Lily asked.

'No idea,' James replied. 'But it seems to have people scared.'

'Indeed it does,' came a third voice from behind them. Lily and James whirled to find themselves face to face with Professor Dumbledore, whose half-moon spectacles glinted in the light of the moon shining through the window.

'Professor!' Lily squeaked. 'I'm sorry, I-'

'Lost track of time?' Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. He did not seem cross. 'Perfectly understandable. But as Mr. Potter was saying only moments ago, it does not do well to linger outside after curfew. As Mr. Potter has correctly stated, it is not always safe.'

'Yes, Professor,' Lily said. She scurried off and James moved to follow her, but Professor Dumbledore held up a hand.

'A moment, please, James,' he said softly. 'I heard a curious report from Professor Slughorn. It seems there is a student who thought you were in the dungeons earlier this evening, and were somehow invisible to the human eye.'

James swallowed. 'I've been here with Lily, and other than that I've been in the common room,' he said quietly.

Professor Dumbledore regarded him carefully. 'Of course, I believe you. Spells to cast invisibility are fairly advanced,' he said. James had the impression that Professor Dumbledore was not actually fooled in the slightest. His mind wandered to the night where Remus was brought back to the school, and he remembered Dumbledore seeming to look right at them.

'Professor,' James asked, trying to change the subject. 'Who do you think the Death Eaters answer to?'

If Dumbledore was surprised at the question, he did not show it. 'I have theories,' he said quietly. 'But I also share those with the proper authorities. I do not wish to encourage the spread of rumours throughout either the school, or the magical community. As you said, people are frightened. I do not wish to add to that.'

'Will whoever it is come here?' James asked. 'To Hogwarts?'

Dumbledore smiled. 'It is possible,' he said. 'You ask brave questions, James. You will be a great wizard, and you could be a great asset in what is to come. But for the moment, I must insist you return to your dormitory. And,' he said, smiling slightly, 'any further visits to the dungeon should be restricted to school hours. Good night.'

Dumbledore watched while James made his way to the portrait hole. The hole closed and Dumbledore was gone. 


	12. Willows and Centaurs

12

The following days brought the news that Remus would once again be taking a leave from his studies to visit his family. James, Sirius and Peter sat with Remus in their dormitory as he packed a small bag on a Friday evening. 'I'll be back soon,' he said with a forced smile.

'Remus...who is it in your family that is ill?' Peter asked.

Remus hesitated. They had never posed the question before; on the surface, they did so because they did not wish to upset their friend. The underlying reason, however, was that the three of them suspected he was leaving Hogwarts for a different reason.

'My...mother,' Remus said slowly.

'What does she have?' Peter asked again, surprising James.

Remus flushed. 'I'd rather not discuss it, if it's alright,' he said. 'I'll be back by the end of the weekend. If there's any announcements about homework...' he began.

Sirius waved his arms. 'Right, right, we'll copy it down for you. I doubt even McGonagall would barge up here to add even more homework on a weekend.'

Remus smiled. 'Thanks. I'll see you later.'

And with that, he strolled out. James cast a quick look out the window to see the darkening sky. 'Right, let's get to the bottom of this,' he said, delving into his trunk and retrieving his invsibility cloak.

Peter looked horrified. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm following Remus,' James said simply.

'That's not a good idea! You've already been warned so much about going through the school at night...' Peter whined.

Sirius stood up. 'I agree with James. Let's go see what's what,' he said. At the frightened look on Peter's face, Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Come on, are you a man or a mouse?'

Peter shut his mouth angrily. 'I'll come, I just think it's a terrible idea. If Dumbledore finds out...'

'...it would be your first time being seen out and about,' Sirius finished for him. 'James and I are the ones who've been caught-or suspected-of being out after hours, so it would be a first time for you. Detention at worst.'

'Detention!' squeaked Peter.

'Come on, it puts hair on your chest,' Sirius said in an exasperated tone as he stepped over to James. James swung the cloak over the three of them.

'Everyone ready? Right, let's move,' James said.

The slipped down through the common room without incident. For one moment, James thought the cloak had ridden up enough for Lily to see as they passed her. Indeed, she seemed to do a double take and look at the spot where James' foot had been, but she seemed to shrug it off.

The portrait hole opened to permit a couple of the prefects to re-enter the room as curfew was about to take effect. James, Sirius and Peter slipped out of the hole before it closed and made their way down the staircase. They arrived at the great hall without incident to find Remus waiting there.

Madam Pomfrey arrived shortly after. 'Ready, Mr. Lupin?' she asked. Remus nodded wordlessly and she patted him on the shoulder. 'It's all right, you'll be back before you know it,' she said kindly. 'This way, then.'

The doors opened and they were moving out into the grounds. They walked for what seemed like a long time, but it did not take James long to realize they were not heading for the gates of the castle. 'Where are we going?' Sirius muttered as they moved through the grounds. James realized they were in rather close proximity to the Forbidden Forest.

'Maybe there's another way out of the castle that we don't know about?' Peter whispered.

It was certainly possible. James keapt meaning to explore the castle, and Sirius was nearly hellbent on the idea. But this seemed like an odd way for Remus to go see his family. A faint crashing sound suddenly greeted their ears and then it came into view-a massive tree, its limbs flailing, crashing and banging onto the earth with such astonishing force that James could feel the very earth under his feet vibrating.

'What is THAT?' Peter hissed.

'The Whomping Willow,' Sirius breathed. 'Nobody ever gets close to it...they planted it just this year, I heard. Completely mental if you ask me.'

'Why would they put that thing at a children's school?' Peter scoffed.

James shushed them. Madam Pomfrey and Remus had stopped outside of the reach of the tree's limbs. They watched, mystified, as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand. Their backs were to James, Sirius and Peter so they could not see what she had done, but the tree stopped moving immediately. They walked forward. The three of them watched in stunned silence as Madam Pomfrey escorted Remus to a hole at the base of the tree and then watched him climb in.

'We'll see you in a few days,' Madam Pomfrey said kindly. She stepped back and waved her wand lazily again, and the tree came back to life. She then strode back to the castle.

'What is he doing down there?' Sirius asked. No one answered. 'Maybe we should try getting down,' he added.

'Have you lost your mind?' Peter asked. 'Look at those branches! If you get hit by one of those you might get killed!'

Sirius was looking around himself now. 'Come on, Peter, what's the matter? Not afraid of a few bumps and bruises, are you?'

'No,' Peter hissed. 'But I'd be a touch angry if I got decapitated!'

Sirius stepped out from under the cloak. James took a look around as well and, satisfied that they were alone, shook the cloak off himself and Peter. Sirius was watching the branches carefully, seeming as if to try and time some sort of dash towards the tree.

'I don't like this...' Peter whined.

Sirius ran forward suddenly. He leapt over a low swinging branch and ducked under another high swinging one with surprising agility. For a split second, James thought Sirius might just make it, when-with an almighty thud-a branch slammed into Sirius' midsection, lifting him off his feet and sending him flying back towards James and Peter.

'Get down!' hissed James and he dragged Peter to the dirt with him as Sirius sailed over their heads and landed with another thud on the grass.

'Sirius!' Peter whispered, and they crawled over to their friend. James thought Sirius might be crying, but he was actually laughing-albeit in a very winded fashion. 'Are you all right?' Peter asked.

'That was...amazing...' Sirius panted.

James and Peter exchanged glances. 'You must have flown about twenty feet,' James said.

Sirius grinned. 'Dare...one of you...to try...' he said.

James raised an eyebrow. 'You're really all right?' he asked.

'Just...winded...come on, James...' Sirius said.

James stood, shrugging. 'Why not?' he asked.

Peter whined. 'You can't be serious.'

'Of course I'm not, he is,' James said, gesturing to Sirius with a smile. And with that, he ran at the Whomping Willow. Unlike Sirius' methodical approach, James plunged in. He dove, tucking himself into a roll and hearing the whistling sound of branches swinging by his head as he did so. He sprang to his feet, leaping over another branch. He ducked another one and felt yet another graze his side, spinning him wildly and suddenly he was pressed up against the tree.

'You've done it!' Peter called, but the excitement was short lived-James had no idea how to stop the branches. He scrabbled wildly at the tree for a moment when he felt a branch grab him by the collar of his robes. It tossed him up neatly into the air and he was batted away by another solid branch. He flew directly into Peter and they both crashed into the earth, laughing uncontrollably.

'That was wicked!' James laughed to himself. 'Come on, Peter! Your turn!'

Peter looked worriedly between James and Sirius, but seemed to take heart from the wide grins on their faces. He turned, put his head down and charged at the tree.

'Oh, that's a bad strategy,' Sirius grimaced.

A massive branch swung down at Peter and, for a moment, James thought it was going to knock him senseless. The branch connected, but Peter did not go flying. James realized quickly it was because Peter was clinging on to the branch for dear life, his legs flailing as the branch swung him wildly through the air.

'Do something!' Peter called desperately.

Sirius was staring, awestruck at the tree. 'What do we do?' he asked.

Suddenly, the branch reared back and swung forward, hurling Peter bodily directly into the Forbidden Forest.

'Winguardium Leviosa!' James hissed, pointing his wand at Peter's rapidly retreating form. Peter slowed down, but still disappeared into the forest.

'Oh boy,' Sirius muttered as he and James entered the woods. They found Peter just as he was floating towards the ground. 'Nicely done, Peter!' Sirius roared. 'That was quite the sight! You might want to keep your head up next time, though.'

Peter smiled sheepishly. 'I was hoping I would get lucky.'

He, Sirius and James laughed, when a fourth voice cut in. 'I wouldn't count on that.'

James whirled, his wand drawn, to find himself looking at Severus Snape. Snape's wand was also drawn. 'What are you doing here?' Sirius said in a contemptous voice.

'Out for a stroll,' drawled Snape. 'You see, ever since my...ghostly encounter in the dungeons, it has become quite clear to me that you and your little gang take great delight in breaking rules, Potter,' Snape said coldly.

James raised his eyebrows. 'Isn't that what you're doing now? Being out after curfew? Hardly seems right to break rules yourself just to catch someone else at it.'

Snape's eyes flashed. 'You may curry the favour of the teachers here, Potter, but I see you for exactly what you are. Just a pompous, arrogant little brat.'

'Maybe so, but at least I'm not up to my greasy hair in the dark arts,' James said. Sirius had lurched forward but James held out an arm.

Snape sneered. 'What? No teachers in sight and suddenly you've lost your nerve, Potter?' he asked. 'Not going to try and hex me even though it's three on one?'

James smiled back. 'No, I'm just rather fond of Lily, and she seems rather inexplicably fond of you. I don't want to upset her by stretching your underpants up and over your stupid, thick head.'

Snape snarled and slashed his wand. James did his best to jump out of the way, but he felt the shoulder of his robes shred. Sirius roared angrily and suddenly there were flashes and bangs all around them. James got to his feet just as Snape disappeared around a bush, going deeper into the forest. Before James could stop him, Sirius had charged off after him, firing curses angrily from his wand.

'Why's he going in there?' Peter whined. 'We need to get back to the castle!'

'Come on,' James said impatiently and they gave chase, running deeper into the woods. The sound of Sirius angrily firing hexes and jinxes lead them on deeper and deeper until they entered a large clearing mottled with tree stumps the size of small vehicles.

'You'll have to come out sooner or later, Snivelly, you little coward,' Sirius was snarling.

'Sirius, that's enough,' James hissed. 'We need to get back to the castle, it's not safe!'

'You should listen to your boyfriend,' Snape called sarcastically.

'Why don't you come out and say that to my face!' Sirius snarled.

A flash of light came from around the stump where Snape hid. Sirius, dodged out of the way and circled the stump, ready to strike. James ran a hand nervously through his hair as he and Peter stepped behind a stump of their own. 'Sirius, come on!' James hissed.

Sirius leapt around the stump, just about to hex Snape, when another calm voice muttered: 'Protego.'

A shield popped up between the two and they stood apart, stunned. James looked around wildly and was suddenly aware that there were not one, but many people standing in the clearing with them. All of them stood in dark cloaks, and most of them wearing odd, rather frightening masks that looked like the faces of skulls.

Sirius backed up towards James and Peter, and Snape remained where he was.

'Now, now,' came a soft, accented voice. 'It's not very nice to quarrel amongst yourselves.'

A cloaked man had stepped out from the crowd, his face showing in the moonlight. It was a face unlike any James had ever seen-on the one hand, he was a rather handsome man. He had a smoothly trimmed beard and one dark, brown eye. It was his other eye that made James' stomach turn-it was nightmarish cross between an eyepatch and a glass eye, but it rotated and whirred in its socket without stopping.

'Who are you?' James asked.

The man turned to look at him. 'You would be...James Potter, yes?' he asked quietly.

Snape, Sirius and Peter were all looking at James in surprise. 'How do you know my name?' James asked.

The man smiled. 'I have been...acquainted, with your father,' he said with a small smile. 'Forgive my manners-Gilles Rochefort,' he said with a small bow. 'It is a...pleasure.'

'How do you know my father?' James asked.

The group of men surrounding the clearing them chuckled in a manner that made the hair on James' neck stand up.

'Through his work,' Rochefort said with a knowing smile. 'I must say, I did not think I would get to meet you any time soon. But it would seem that you have your father's same-ah, knack-for finding trouble.'

James swallowed. 'Are you trouble?' he asked.

Rochefort's smile turned into an ugly grimace. 'Most certainly,' he said. 'Your father has been giving me more than a bit of trouble as well.'

'James,' hissed Sirius. 'I think these are-' he cut himself off as Rochefort looked at him.

'...are what?' he asked curiously. 'You would be Orion Black's boy, yes?' he asked.

'Not proud of it,' Sirius countered.

Rochefort tutted. 'Unfortunate,' he said quietly. 'Your father is quite sympathetic to our goals. But you haven't answered my question,' he said. 'What is it, that you think we are?'

Sirius jutted his chin out. 'I think you are the Death Eaters,' he said angrily.

Rochefort smiled again, but there was nothing nice about it. 'You would be correct, Mr. Black,' he said. 'So, two pure blooded young boys out for a stroll in the Forbidden Forest, how delightful. And who are your friends?' he asked, looking at Snape and Peter.

James and Sirius stepped in front of Peter. 'I don't think that's any of your business,' James snapped, his wand held at the ready.

'Dear boy, just what are you planning to do with that?' Rochefort asked in a silky, frightening voice. 'There are thirteen of us and four of you. I dare say that we might know just a touch more about magic than you've even dreamed of.'

'That won't stop us from fighting you,' Sirius said angrily.

Rochefort smiled. 'Such determination would certainly be welcomed in our circle.'

'Who are you? Their leader?' James asked.

Rochefort looked at him. 'No,' he said quietly. 'Our leader does not need to get his hands dirty just yet. Call us a...scout party,' he said, causing his comrades to chuckle again ominously.

'Be that as it may, it is time for you to go,' came another voice from the trees. Rochefort looked up, no emotion playing across his face and James looked around wildly to see that they were surrounded, yet again, by dark shapes. But these were like nothing that James had ever seen.

'Centaurs,' breathed Snape.

A centaur had emerged from the pack, a bow and arrow cocked and aimed at Rochefort. 'You are tresspassing,' the centaur said.

Rochefort bowed slightly. 'My apoligies...nag,' he said quietly.

There was a muttered growl from the centaurs surrounding the clearing, but the one who had emerged from the pack remained unreadable. 'Leave. Now,' he said in a voice dripping with threat.

Rochefort looked at James and bowed again. 'It was a pleasure, Potter,' he said. 'Give my regards to your father...if you see him before I do, that is,' he added with a steely look. He turned on the spot and with a loud crack he was gone, as were his fellows.

'Thank you,' Peter was saying to the centaur. 'How can we repay you?'

The centaur looked coldly down at Peter. 'You are trespassing as well,' he said.

'Wha's goin' on here?' came yet another voice. James whirled to see the massive form of Rubeus Hagrid emerging through the trees, holding a lantern aloft and with the great boarhound Fang standing at his side.

The centaur lowered its bow. 'Hagrid,' he said. 'We are clearing tresspassers off our land.'

Hagrid looked down, a surprised expression on his face, at James, Sirius, Peter and Snape. 'These are students of Hogwarts!' Hagrid said, a touch of anger in his voice. 'Where d'you think yer gettin' off pointin' your arrows at 'em, eh Magorian?'

The centaur, Magorian, scowled. 'We make allowances for you, Hagrid, because of the care you show to the creatures in this forest. We do not make allowances for children who decide to ruin our habitat with their wands.'

'Havin' a fight, were yeh?' Hagrid asked.

'Yes, sir,' James said.

Hagrid looked back at Magorian. 'Even so,' he said angrily, 'I don' think you want me bringin' Professor Dumbledore down here. He'd be righ' cross with you, Magorian.'

Magorian sniffed. 'I do not fear a meeting with any human, Hagrid. If his students are to dishonour our grounds, Professor Dumbledore will have to deal with the repurcussions. Now go.'

Hagrid gestured for the four boys to follow him. They went out of eyesight and earshot of the herd before Hagrid rounded on them, an angry expression on his face. 'Now jus' what do you lot think yer doin' out here, hm? The Forbidden Forest is jus' that-Forbidden!'

'We're sorry,' Peter said quickly. 'We didn't mean to-'

'We need to see Professor Dumbledore,' James said.

Hagrid looked at him. 'I should expect so,' he said crossly. 'I'll certainly be tellin' him about this night time walk!'

'I don't mean tomorrow,' James said. 'I mean now. It's extremely important.'

Snape scoffed. 'Get off it, Potter. We angered a bunch of centaurs, it's not breaking news.'

'Are you forgetting what happened before that?' James asked furiously. 'With Rochefort?'

'With who?' Hagrid asked. James quickly relayed the story to him, and watched as the colour drained from Hagrid's face.

'Righ' then,' Hagrid said in a voice barely above a whisper. 'Follow me then. We're goin' to see the Headmaster.'


	13. Stories and Aurors

13

James, Sirius, Peter and Snape followed Hagrid wordlessly through the halls of Hogwarts. They made their way to the Gargoyle standing guard in front of the Headmaster's office, which sleepily asked for the password. At the phrase 'Earwax Beans' from Hagrid, the gargoyle sprang aside and they made their way up the staircase to the office door where Hagrid knocked.

'Come,' came Dumbledore's voice from the other side.

While Hagrid opened the door, James quickly pinched Sirius and Peter. The two turned to stare at him as he did his best to silently implore them to follow his lead. He then stepped in after Hagrid, the others following suit.

'Hagrid?' Dumbledore asked. He then noticed the four boys following him into the room. He looked at them with an unreadable expression. 'What has happened?'

'These four were out in the Forbidden Forest, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' Hagrid said. 'An' they ran into some trespassers.'

The light glinted off Dumbledore's half-moon glasses in an ominous fashion. 'Visitors meaning precisely what, Hagrid?'

'Death Eaters,' Hagrid breathed back.

Dumbledore moved at once. He opened a drawer in his desk and grabbed a handful of powder from it. He threw it into his fireplace where, instantly, a towering green flame grew. 'Artemis,' Dumbledore said calmly.

A moment later, the face of Artemis Bowen had appeared in the fireplace. 'Professor Dumbledore?' he asked. 'Everything alright?'

'No, I do not think it is,' Dumbledore replied. 'Call the Auror's office, have them come in through my fireplace. It is the only one that is connected to the Floo Network,' Dumbledore said. 'We have reason to believe Death Eaters have encroached on the grounds of Hogwarts. You will escort them into the Forbidden Forest.'

Bowen nodded at once. 'I'll do that right away.' Then he was gone.

'Hagrid,' Dumbledore said calmly. 'Go and join Professor Bowen. Lead him back to where you found these young men.'

Hagrid nodded gruffly and then left at once, leaving James, Sirius, Peter and Snape standing and facing Dumbledore, whose expression remained unreadable. When he spoke, however, there was an unmistakable note of anger in his tone. 'For some of you, this is a first,' he said in a soft but dangerous tone. 'For others,' his eyes lingered on James, 'this is becoming an increasingly concerning habit. Explain yourselves. Why were you out after curfew?'

'It was my fault,' James said at once, and the heads of the other three boys snapped around to look at him. 'I...I had a game that I wanted to show the others, out of sight of the teachers. Trying to approach the willow, sir.'

Dumbledore regarded him carefully, and James held his breath, hoping the others would not jump in with a different version of events. 'Severus,' Dumbledore said suddenly, looking at Snape. 'Is this true? Did you partake in this game? Was this indeed James' idea?'

Snape seemed to chew on his tongue for a moment and then nodded. 'Yes,' he said shortly.

Dumbledore regarded Snape carefully and then turned, throwing more Floo powder into the fireplace, where Professor Slughorn's visage now appeared. Dumbledore explained what had happened quickly and instructed Slughorn to come and retrieve Snape. Once that had occurred, Dumbledore instructed the three remaining boys to sit down.

'It has not escaped my notice,' Dumbledore said slowly, 'that Mr. Lupin departed the castle tonight.'

'We...don't know what you're getting at, Professor,' Sirius said.

'You weren't trying to follow him?' Dumbledore said sharply.

Sirius pulled a rather impressively innocent face. 'Follow him?' he asked. 'If we were allowed to go with him to support him, we would...but there'd be no point in sneaking off.'

Peter nodded vigorously. 'It's like they said,' he said in a squeak. 'We just wanted to see the tree.'

Dumbledore stood up, sighing. 'In this particular matter, I will be forced to write to your parents, since clearly the admonishment of your head of household has not been enough to deter these night time excursions,' he said sharply. 'I have indeed tried to impress upon you that we are living in dangerous times, and not only do you sneak out of the castle at night, but you do so with the intention of tangling with an extraordinarily dangerous and potentially fatal tree, and you follow this up with an excursion into the Forbidden Forest where you proceeded to come across a group of fugitives wanted for murder.'

Dumbledore's voice had not risen, but in many ways, James found himself wishing it had.

'What is more,' Dumbledore said quietly, 'is that you have potentially warded off a possible attack on the school. And for that, I must be grateful.'

James, Sirius and Peter looked at each other in confusion.

'I will still be forced to write to your parents, of course. But for the moment...ten points will be awarded to Gryffindor for each of you. Daring, indeed, is what you have shown tonight. Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, you may return to your dormitory. Mr. Potter, you may wait here for—ah, I believe they are arriving now.'

The fireplace was once again alight, and a number of adult wizards were stepping through. Wordlessly, they drew their wands and ran from the office as quickly as they came. James swallowed and noticed that his throat had gone dry, when the last person stepped through the fire—Mr. Potter.

'James?' he said, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

'Good night, gentlemen,' Dumbledore said sharply to Peter and Sirius, who had lingered. They jumped and left, with regretful expressions for James. 'Mr. Potter, James is the reason we have this information tonight.'

'What information? All Bowen said was that Death Eaters were close to the grounds,' Mr. Potter said in surprise.

'I have waited to ask James this myself,' Dumbledore said. 'James? Whom exactly did you meet?'

'There were thirteen of them,' James said. 'But their leader was the only one who spoke. He had this really weird eye...' he trailed off when he saw the look on his father's face.

'Gilles Rochefort?' Mr. Potter asked.

'Yes,' James replied.

Mr. Potter ran a hand through his hair suddenly. 'I thought you were running a secure school here, Albus,' he said quietly.

Dumbledore nodded grimly. 'Clearly not secure enough. We will need to fortify our defences.'

'Who is he?' James asked.

'Don't think for a moment,' Mr. Potter said, 'that I am forgetting that you broke curfew to discover them. We will be dealing with that,' he said angrily. 'But if Gilles Rochefort is not the most dangerous Dark Wizard we are seeking at the moment, than he is certainly in the top three,' he said bitterly. 'He is responsible for the attack on the Longbottoms.'

James stared at the floor. 'I should have done something,' he said.

'Nonsense,' Mr. Potter said. 'James, skilled though you are for your age, it will take an uncommonly skilled and determined wizard to duel Gilles Rochefort. We have been tracking him for a month, and he has killed two Aurors who have gotten close.'

'Dad, we had no idea! We were just out in the grounds, we didn't even mean to go into the Forbidden Forest, Peter got knocked into it by a tree!' James said.

That seemed to remind Mr. Potter of James' trespass, for he suddenly looked menacing. 'James, the idea of not just putting yourself in danger, but dragging your friends into it too...I have half a mind to bring you home from school right this instant!'

James looked desperately at Dumbledore, but he was looking at the floor. 'I'm sorry,' James whispered.

Mr. Potter regarded him carefully. 'I will sleep on it,' he said slowly. 'In the meantime, go straight back to your dormitory and go to bed. If I hear another word about any more rule breaking, that will make this decision all the easier. Now go.'

James didn't need to be told twice. He turned and tried his best not to sprint as he left the office.

James went straight back to the Gryffindor common room. He entered through the portrait hole and stopped dead—he was not alone in the room.

'Out breaking rules again?' came a cold voice that he instantly recognized as that of Lily Evans, as she stood from her chair at the fireplace.

'All right, Evans?' James asked, attempting to put a cocky smile on his face but not quite succeeding.

'Well, this is quite a sight,' Lily said sarcastically. 'Quick and witty James Potter, lost for words?'

James scowled. 'Sod off, Evans,' he said bitterly. 'I'm not in the mood.'

'Well you're going to listen anyway,' Lily snapped. 'I don't want you getting my friends into trouble!'

James was lost now. 'Sorry, since when did you become friends with Sirius or Peter?' he asked.

'I'm talking about Sev!' she said hotly. 'While I appreciate you trying to make nice and inviting him along for your shenanigans, they're still just that—shenanigans!'

James clenched his fists. So Snape was heaping this all on him, was he? 'So that's what Sev,' he said the name like an insult, 'has told you, is it?'

'Don't try and lie your way out of this one, Potter,' Lily said angrily.

'I don't even want to hear it. I've already been told off by Snape, a Death Eater, Hagrid, Dumbledore and my father. I'm not about to add your insufferable banter to the list!' James roared.

'Insufferable banter?' Lily hissed, his eyes narrowing.

'You heard me,' James snapped. 'Now if you're quite done, I'm going to bed!'

'No, I am not quite done,' Lily snarled. 'What's this about Death Eaters? What's a Death Eater?'

James rolled his eyes. 'Ever heard the phrase 'if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you'?' he asked. At her angry expression he stuck his tongue out at her. 'Well right now, I'm not in the mood to tell you. Good night, Evans. And tell Sev thanks for coming to play!'

He stormed past her and up into the dormitory where he threw himself onto his bed.

'James?' Peter's voice came timidly.

'You all right, mate?' Sirius asked.

James proceeded to recap everything that had happened. They were still elated that Dumbledore had awarded points to Gryffindor, but their happiness turned to shock when James said his father was considering pulling him from the school.

'Maybe we should just tell him the real reason we were out there,' Peter said. 'Being concerned for our friend sounds a lot better than just trying to play a stupid game!'

'Yeah, why didn't we say that was what we were doing in the first place?' Sirius asked.

'Because Snivelly was there,' James said, punching the corner of his four poster. 'That greasy, slimy, stupid, jumped up—'

'Is that what you and Evans were shouting about?' Sirius asked. He raised his arms under James' piercing glare. 'Sorry, mate, but it wasn't really hard to hear you.'

'How did she even know, anyway? Was he here? I thought he was supposed to go straight back to his dormitory,' James muttered.

'We sure didn't see or hear him here,' Sirius replied. 'Maybe they've got some other way of talking to each other? Like Dumbledore and Professor Bowen in his office just now?'

'You mean Floo powder? I thought students weren't supposed to have that,' Peter asked. 'I'm pretty sure its on the list of forbidden items that Filch puts up.'

James sank back into his pillow. 'I don't know. I don't even know what I'm supposed to have done now. Snivelly's told Lily that it was all a game, Dad thinks I'm just being an idiot, and I don't think Dumbledore was fooled for a moment about my excuse for being out there.'

Sirius clapped him on the back. 'Get some sleep, James. Maybe it'll have blown over by the morning.'

Sirius was partly correct and partly wrong. When James emerged from his dormitory the next morning, he found himself on the receiving end of Lily Evans' temperature-dropping-glares. James ran a hand through his hair in agitation and left the common room immediately, and nearly ran into his father as he did so.

'Dad!' he exclaimed.

Mr. Potter regarded him carefully. 'Dumbledore reckons,' he said slowly, 'that you weren't telling the whole truth last night.'

James looked at his feet. 'What makes him say that?'

Mr. Potter sighed. 'James, do not add 'trying to pull a fast one on Albus Dumbledore' to the dubious list of idiotic decisions you made last night,' he said in a clipped tone. 'He's quite possibly the most powerful wizard of all time, and that is not a title that is bestowed lightly. Now, is there something you would like to tell me?'

James looked up at his father. 'I can't tell you,' he whispered.

Mr. Potter raised his eyebrows. 'I beg your pardon?' he asked.

'I want to,' James said quickly, 'it's just not that easy. There's something happening with a friend of ours—'

'Remus Lupin, by chance?' Mr. Potter asked. 'I would ask you not to try and pull a fast one on your own father, either,' he said with a sigh. 'Look, James. Looking out for your friend is an infinitely more reasonable explanation for your behaviour than trying to play some silly game after midnight. Why didn't you just tell Professor Dumbledore this?'

James set his teeth. 'Because Snape was there.'

'Isn't he a friend of yours?' Mr. Potter frowned.

James scoffed. 'Not a chance,' he said disgustedly. 'He's up to his eyeballs in the Dark Arts, he's a bully, he's...he's...he's a tosser!'

Mr. Potter frowned. 'So why were you with him last night?'

'We weren't! He followed us, he was trying to get us in trouble.'

Mr. Potter chuckled. 'You do a fine enough job of that yourself.'

James grabbed his father's arm. 'Look, Dad—please don't tell any of this to Dumbledore.'

Mr. Potter raised his eyebrows again. 'I suspect he already knows, James,' he said slowly. 'But Albus Dumbledore rarely acts on what he suspects. And you clearly impressed him with your heroics last night, however inadvertent they may have been.'

'Does that mean...?' James asked.

'...that you can stay at Hogwarts? Yes,' Mr. Potter said. 'But please try and keep your mystery solving to the hours of curfew, if not for your sake, then for mine.'

James nodded vigorously. 'You've got it,' he said. 'Dad...Rochefort said to say hello if I saw you before he did. Is he after you?'

Mr. Potter looked somewhat taken aback. 'You'd be best to put anything he said out of your mind,' he said slowly. 'Gilles Rochefort is a murderer. Had the centaurs not been there when they were, you may have ended up a victim yourself. And I suspect Rochefort would love to bump me off. We've been making each others' lives very difficult of light.'

'Can you beat him?' James asked.

Mr. Potter smiled in surprise at his son. 'I'm not doing this alone, James,' he said with a smile.

'Too right you're not,' came a growl from down the hall. A rather formidable looking young wizard was strolling up to them. 'Sweep's all done, no sign of them, although we did find what looked to be something of a camp that they had inhabited. Dumbledore seems to be right, they were scouting the school for an attack.'

Mr. Potter nodded. 'Alastor, this is my son James. James, this is Alastor Moody, one of our Aurors.'

James was somewhat taken aback by the rather profoundly unfriendly face that Alastor Moody had, and was somewhat surprised when the fact contorted into a smile as he shook his hand. 'Hear we've got you to thank for the heads up,' Moody growled. 'Well done. You are your father's son.'

'Let's not go inflating his head too much,' Mr. Potter chuckled. 'We're going to head off, James, but we're always close in the case of something going wrong.'

Moody nodded. 'You see or hear any other funny business, let Bowen and Dumbledore know right away,' he said.

'I will, thanks,' James said.

'Be careful, son,' Mr. Potter said as they embraced. 'And remember everything I said.'

James watched as they left and almost didn't register that someone was behind him. He turned around to see Lily Evans emerge from behind a suit of armour. 'How long have you been standing there?' he said in surprise.

'Long enough,' Lily murmured. 'How much of that was true?'

'How much of what?' James asked worriedly.

'Why you snuck out last night,' she said, all malice now gone from her tone.

James considered for a moment. 'Just forget it, Evans. Stick to the story Snape told you. I have nothing more to add.' He paused for a moment. 'And I have no right to ask, but do me a favour—and tell no one about anything you heard me say. It's not for my benefit that I'm asking, but Remus'...you understand?'

Lily regarded him for a moment and then nodded.

'I have your word?' James asked.

'Not to reveal that you're not a complete tosser?' she asked. 'Normally I'd find that easy, but this time it's somewhat difficult.'

James snorted and walked off, leaving Lily to watch as he did.


	14. Marauders and Lessons

14

The next day, word had spread all over the school about the incident the night before. How, James was unsure, but he suspected the Slytherins were talking to anyone who would listen, as the refrain seemed to be that James had endangered the lives of his fellow students. He had told Sirius and Peter not to deny any of these allegations, as he still needed to protect Remus' secret—whatever that was.

There were some students who seemed to not want to pass judgement, and one of them was Frank Longbottom, who caught up with James outside the gates that lead down to Hagrid's hut. James was sitting with Sirius and Peter, reading a Quidditch book while the other two attempted to bewitch a broomstick into performing a dance number.

'All right, James?' Frank asked as he leaned against the stone wall next to them.

'Hi, Frank,' Sirius said brightly.

Frank nodded at Sirius. 'I've heard some rumours,' he said quietly. 'That you three met the Death Eaters last night. I wanted to get the word straight from the source, if you are willing to talk about.' He looked at James with a pleading glance.

James sighed. 'You heard right. We met them in the Forbidden Forest. Dad said they were the same ones responsible for...' he trailed off.

'...the attack on my family,' Frank finished in a surprisingly distant tone. 'Did you get any names?'

James nodded. 'Gilles Rochefort,' he said. 'He seemed to be their ringleader. But he also said they took their orders from someone else, he said they were a scout party.'

Frank looked out over the grounds. 'Pity they decided not to come into the school,' he said quietly.

Peter stirred uncomfortably. 'James' Dad reckons Rochefort is one of the most dangerous wizards in the world,' he said. 'What chance would we stand against him?'

Frank continued to look distant. 'If one is prepared properly, anyone can be beaten. That needs to be our goal.'

James nodded, sending a silencing glare at Peter. Frank had been immersed in his studies ever since the attack, and he was clearly following through on his pledge to become the best wizard he could in order to avenge his family. 'Is there anything we can do to help?' James asked.

Frank offered him a slight smile. 'I'm fine,' he said. 'You guys just be sure to take your studies seriously, too. If we're going to play a part in whatever it is that's coming, we're going to need to be well prepared. Where's Remus?'

'Visiting his Mum,' Sirius piped up. 'He should be back tomorrow.'

Frank nodded. 'Tell him I said hello,' he said and he spun on his heel and left them there.

'Do you think he was serious? About wishing the Death Eaters had gotten into the castle?' Peter asked in a timid voice.

Sirius nodded, a dark expression on his face. 'He's spoiling for a fight with them,' he said. 'I just hope he doesn't go and do anything foolish. Not that I mind a good fight, but I think they're a little bit out of our league.'

James was looking at the Forbidden Forest again. 'I've had a thought,' he said quietly. 'Frank is right, we need to be prepared. But we can't just be focussed on us, you know? We need to think of everyone else in the school.'

'Or...Lily, as you probably mean,' Sirius said with a grin.

James laughed. 'Right,' he said. 'But we need to think of a way we can help defend it. I had an idea. There's this old enchantment, Dad used to tell me stories about it when I was younger. I read about it in Charms the other day, but it's supposed to be dead complicated to perform.'

'What sort of enchantment?' Sirius asked, as the broomstick he had been working on began to bounce on the spot.

'Well, you take your basic map, and it can be enchanted to show the mapholder certain things. I was thinking, what if we mapped out the grounds of Hogwarts, forest and all,' he gestured at the Forbidden Forest again, 'and enchanted it to tell us if anyone was approaching? And for that matter, where everyone in the castle is? That way, if Frank does go off looking for trouble, we can stop him.'

'Or,' Sirius said with a mischievous grin, 'if Snivelly tries to follow us again, we can see him coming!'

'That would be another possibility, yes,' James said.

'So how do we do the charm?' Peter asked.

'Remus is best at charms, we could ask him,' Sirius suggested.

'That's settled, then,' James said brightly. 'We'll ask him when he gets back.'

Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'You know,' he said. 'Given that the bad guys seem to have a name, we should think of a name for ourselves. If we're going to be fighting against them, I think we need a title.'

'Like the Death Eaters?' Peter asked.

Sirius nodded. 'We need a title that will make them shake in their boots. And it can't be something silly like 'A Gaggle of Gryffindor First Years',' he added with a wry smile.

James considered for a moment. 'How about the Marauders?' he asked.

The next day saw Remus return to the castle, looking more weary and tired than ever. He was greeted in the Gryffindor common room by a large group of students, all clamouring to tell him the news of what had happened during his absence. James noticed Lily watching him from over the top of her book near the fireplace.

'What have you three gone and done now?' Remus asked in a slightly bemused tone. 'Sneaking out at night and into the forest?'

Sirius shrugged with an easy grin on his face. 'It's equal parts us looking for trouble and trouble looking for us, mate,' he said.

'Did you really meet Death Eaters?' Remus asked.

'Sure did,' Sirius replied. 'That was after we played a game at the Whomping Willow, though.'

What little colour was in Remus' face seemed to drain out of it. 'You...you did, did you? What sort of game?'

James and Sirius traded glances. 'It's nothing, mate,' Sirius said quickly. 'Just a game to see who could get the closest to it without getting...well, whomped.'

Remus looked at them sceptically, and James could tell he was trying to piece together whether or not they had followed him to the tree. 'And is there a particular reason you couldn't play this game during the day?' he asked.

'Teachers, of course,' James lied smoothly. 'Come on, Remus. Could you imagine the look on old Filch's face if he caught us trying to get near the Willow?' he put on his best Filch voice. 'Students attacking the tree! Students attacking the tree! Ickle first years are getting whomped by a—on second thought, this could be a good thing.'

The four of them laughed. 'So what else did you get up to?' Remus asked, looking more at ease now.

'The usual,' came Lily's voice from behind them. 'Finding trouble in all the right places.'

'All the right places?' James echoed.

'Well,' Lily sniffed, 'if you hadn't run across the Death Eaters when you did, they might have attacked the school. Didn't Dumbledore say that to you?'

Sirius and Peter turned to look curiously at James. 'You never said anything about mentioning this to her,' Sirius said with surprise. 'I thought this was supposed to be a sec—' he was cut off suddenly as Peter elbowed him in the ribs. 'I mean, I haven't got the faintest clue what she's on about,' Sirius grunted, rubbing his side and staring daggers at Peter who looked apologetic.

Lily laughed and sat down next to them, drawing looks of amazement from James and Sirius. 'Professor Dumbledore said that everything that happened in the forest was top secret, which of course means, the whole school already knows about it.'

'Good at turning a phrase, Dumbledore,' Sirius muttered.

'Did you really meet centaurs?' Lily asked.

James felt uncomfortable. He wasn't entirely sure what Lily was playing at, and he didn't want there to be any possible way for Remus to connect whatever she might say to their real reason for being out on the school grounds that night. His mind raced for ways to distract her.

'Since a cat apparently has Potter's tongue,' Lily said with a smile, 'how are you Remus? Things were absolutely mad around here, you should have seen. I guess the full moon got into Potter and his friends.'

Remus looked suddenly unwell. 'Ah, really? You don't say,' he muttered. 'Did you manage to get the Charms homework that Flitwick set out?'

'You didn't miss any classes, Remus. It was a weekend, remember?' Lily said cooly.

Remus looked doubly unwell. 'Right. Well, I should go get started on the parchment he assigned on Friday, then.'

'We didn't get any parchment on Friday,' Sirius said, looking confused. 'Did we? If we did, I'm in trouble.'

'The parchment he's assigning tomorrow, then,' Remus said and he leapt up from his seat, heading to the dormitories as quick as he could.

'What are you playing at?' James snarled.

'What?' Lily asked innocently.

'That! Are you trying to let him in on the small detail that we were out following him or aren't you?' James asked angrily, looking over his shoulders to make sure that no one other than Peter or Sirius could here.

'How does she know anything?' Sirius asked.

'She's an eavesdropper,' James spat.

Lily looked scandalized. 'That's not true! You and your father just talk in obscenely loud voices.'

James rolled his eyes. 'Oh, beg pardon, madam. We didn't think to check behind the suits of armour to make sure we could have a private conversation! Honestly, what are you playing at?'

Lily flushed red. 'For your information, Potter,' she said angrily, 'I have the same reasons for asking questions of Remus as you lot do. But unlike you lot, I've figured it out. And since you've decided to be such a prat, I'm not going to tell you.'

And with that, she stood up and stormed off across the dormitory.

Peter gulped. 'Do you think she's telling the truth?' he asked.

Sirius stared for a moment and then shook his head. 'Nah. I reckon she's trying to figure out if we know anything. Girls—they'd be damned good poker players if they weren't so ruddy emotional.'

James snorted. 'You're eleven, what do you know about them?'

Sirius raised his eyebrows. 'Wouldn't you like to know,' he said with a grin. He frowned suddenly. 'Do you think there's Charms homework that we missed?'

The next day brought the welcome news that they hadn't in fact forgotten a Charms homework assignment. The day was passing rather uneventfully until the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts, when James was leaving the class. His bag split open and he sighed in exasperation.

'Go on, I'll catch up,' he muttered. Sirius and Peter took off ahead of him as James began to gather his things, when he became aware of two feet standing in front of him. 'Hullo, Snape,' he said, looking up into the face that was curtained by two locks of greasy black hair.

'Potter,' Snape said coldly. 'We need to talk.'

James stood, ignoring his effects scattered across the ground. 'About what?'

'What happened on Saturday,' he said.

James clenched his fists. 'Oh do we?' he asked. 'You certainly haven't seemed to have had too hard a time spreading the version of events that paint you in the best light,' he said with a touch of anger in his voice.

Snape snorted. 'It's no worse than the truth, that you were violating curfew for no real good reason. Unless you would care to share one with me?' he asked.

'I'd rather eat dung,' James said. 'Is that all you wanted to ask?'

'Not so much as issue a warning,' Snape said slowly. 'You want to be careful whom you make enemies with, Potter. Interesting times lie ahead.'

James' eyes flashed. 'Is that a threat?' he asked. 'I bet you loved seeing some real Dark Wizards up close, didn't you? Fancied you'd join them?'

Snape flushed scarlet. 'You know nothing about me,' he hissed.

'I'll take that as a yes. You're pathetic,' James scolded.

Snape snarled and reached for his wand. James was doing the same when a loud bang sounded in the corridor, sending them both backwards away from each other into the walls.

'There'll be no more duelling in the school hallways,' Professor Bowen said grumpily as he stepped out of the classroom door. 'Carry on now, Mr. Snape.'

'Be sure to tell your friends I said hello,' James taunted. 'And I'm not too concerned with the enemies I'll be making.'

Snape opened his mouth to retort, but Bowen spoke again. 'Enough, or it'll be ten points from Slytherin.' Snape shot James a look of pure venom and stormed off down the corridor. James made to follow when Bowen's hand fell on his shoulder. 'Just a minute there, Potter. I want a word.'

James gulped. He was certainly hoping that he was not about to get a tongue lashing from Bowen. His advice of 'don't be afraid to run' was ringing through his head now, but he found himself too afraid to do so.

'I just wanted to say you did us a damn big favour the other night. Whatever the circumstances of your being out after hours were, you may have saved the lives of a lot of people,' Bowen said, looking at James carefully.

'I beg your pardon?' James asked.

'Being an Auror is tricky business, but I think you've got the knack,' Bowen said with a smile. 'Being an Auror is equal parts luck and timing, and you had both going for you the other night. You also met one of the major players in Gilles Rochefort.'

'Yeah, don't remind me,' James muttered.

'What did you make of our good friend Rochefort?'

James pondered that for a moment. 'He was weird. It's like everything he said was rather polite, but the way he said it—or the way he didn't say it—was frightening.'

Bowen nodded. 'That sums him up. There are a lot of different kinds of Dark Wizards, but they mostly boil down into two categories. On the one hand, you have your violent psychopaths. Wizards who will tell you what terrible things they are doing to do, proceed to do them, and then laugh about it after the fact and brag to whoever will listen. On the other hand, you have wizards like Rochefort. They're wolves wrapped in sheep's skin. Could almost mistake them for a decent Wizard, but what lurks beneath is terrible.' Bowen paused. 'It can be what makes a man like Rochefort so difficult to both place and capture.'

'But we've made him now, so capturing him should be easy, right?' James asked.

Bowen shook his head. 'It's been a tough go. I think your father mentioned that they lost a few Aurors already in trying to capture him. And Professor Dumbledore is worried that they're targeting the school, a worry that gained some validity with their appearance in the Forbidden Forest.'

'So what happens now?' James asked.

Bowen sighed. 'Not much else to do. Just be on alert. Remember that your brain is your greatest tool—think quickly and stay alive.'

'Will that really help me against Rochefort?' James asked.

Bowen smiled sadly. 'Maybe not,' he said. 'Great wizards have duelled Rochefort, and lost.'

'Can you teach me how to defend myself?' James asked. 'If I should ever cross paths with him again?'

'I was wondering when you would ask that,' Bowen said. 'I'll make you the same offer I did Mr. Longbottom.'

'Frank? You've been teaching him?' James asked.

Bowen nodded. 'At his request. I couldn't exactly decline that request, not after what he went through. Dumbledore reckons defensive magic should be taught a little later, but these are difficult times. Children are being attacked in their homes. So yes, if you want to learn defensive magic, I will teach you. Extra sessions, after class hours. Don't go telling the entire school, though.'

'I won't,' James said. 'But what about my friends?'

Bowen nodded. 'Bring them. A good friend at your side in a fight is a great weapon. Good day, Potter.'


	15. Maps and Patronuses

15

'I think I found the charm,' Remus said proudly as he strolled into the boys' dormitory the next morning. He cast open the blinds, allowing the morning sun to invade the confines of the room. Consequently, it sent James, Peter and Sirius recoiling under the blankets. 'Come on, rise and shine!'

'What time is it?' grumbled Sirius.

'About half past five,' Remus said.

'There's a half past five in the morning?' Sirius said in mock shock. 'Go back to bed, Loony.'

Remus ripped the blankets off of Sirius' bed, causing the latter to yowl in shock at the sudden cold. 'I didn't even go to bed. I do my best work by moonlight.' He paused suddenly, looking as if he had said something too much. 'Anyway, I mean about your idea of enchanting a map of Hogwarts, so we can see who is where.'

'Really?' James asked, his interest piqued. He jumped out of bed and hurried over to Remus, half expecting to see something complete and in his hands. But instead, it was just a rather large textebook. 'What's that?'

Remus showed off the book, titled 'Moste Difficulte, Neigh Impossible Charms'.

'That looks promising,' James said with a frown.

'I didn't say it would be easy,' Remus said with a small smile. 'It's a dead complicated charm. It'll take me a while to get it fully figured out, but the basics seem easy enough. It's just a lot of complicated wand work and really difficult incantations.'

'How long do you think it will take?' Sirius asked, getting out of bed and fetching a pair of socks.

'That depends on how many teachers I can trick into saying the incantations aloud,' Remus said with a slight flush of his cheeks. It was clear that the idea of doing something without the teachers' knowledge wasn't sitting too well with him.

'Couldn't we just ask them?' Peter asked.

'What, and risk them catching on?' James replied. 'They'd shut us down pretty quick. This kind of charm will reveal a lot more than some people would want us to know.'

Remus nodded. 'It's best we do this in secret,' he said. 'At least we're doing this with good intentions...right?'

'Of course,' Sirius, James and Peter replied at once.

The next few days saw Remus working intensely. Always the most studious of the four, he was downright impossible to separate from his books now. Lily was quite put out when he shooed her away from what he was doing on more than a few occasions, as they were frequently study buddies.

'I don't understand what's gotten into him,' Lily said in a hurt tone of voice as she plunked down on the couch next to James and Sirius, who traded glances of surprise.

'You're asking us?' Sirius asked slowly.

'Well, you're his best friends,' Lily said.

James nodded. 'But I thought you weren't talking to us? Or me, more specifically.'

Lily's eyes narrowed. 'If you'd like me to honour that arrangement, that can be done,' she said coldly.

'No, no, I quite prefer your usual grumpiness to a complete cold shoulder,' James said brightly.

'Oh sod off,' Lily muttered and she got up and stormed off. Sirius was snickering from his side of the couch.

'And what's so funny?'

Sirius sighed. 'Does your strategy of making Lily fall madly in love with you start with her intensely hating you, or was this an unexpected side effect?'

James flushed. 'For your information, I was protecting Remus.'

'What, Loony? What does he need protecting from?' Sirius asked.

'From her! She's nosy, and I don't want her catching on to what we're up to. She'd probably report us.'

Sirius nodded. 'Alright, nice recovery, then,' he said. 'So what are these extra classes you're getting us into, anyway?'

James looked around to make sure nobody else was listening. He caught Peter's eye from across the room and summoned him over. When they were both listening, he spoke in a hushed whisper. 'Professor Bowen has been teaching Frank Longbottom some more advanced defensive magic, stuff that would come in handy if he were to encounter Rochefort or his gang. He's offering to teach us the same stuff.'

'Wow,' Sirius and Peter echoed as one.

'What kind of spells?' Peter asked.

'When do we start?' chimed in Sirius.

'I don't know yet,' James replied. 'I got the impression he's sort of doing this under Dumbledore's nose...I think he wants to make sure no one else finds out.'

'Didn't your Dad say something about not trying to pull a fast one Dumbledore?' Sirius asked.

James shrugged. 'I'm not the one pulling a fast one—Professor Bowen is.'

Remus suddenly clapped a book shut. 'Alright, I've got it!' he said with an excited gleam in his eyes. 'There's going to be a bit of legwork involved, though.'

'What do you mean?' James asked as he, Sirius and Peter headed over to join him.

'Well,' Remus replied, 'I've got the basic enchantment down. Don't ask me to repeat it, I think I barely got it right the one time and I had to try it over and over to get it right,' he continued. 'But basically, the map is now open to our enchantments. We just have to fill it with whatever we want now.'

Peter looked confused. 'What do you mean 'fill it'?'

'Picture this as a book,' Remus said, placing a piece of crisp, new parchment down on the table between them. 'And we just have to write the words. Except for instead of writing words, we're drawing a map and populating it with people.'

Now James looked confused. 'You mean we have to add people to it ourselves? Doesn't that make it useless against intruders?'

Remus shook his head. 'No, that's not how it works. We just need to put the full layout of the castle on it and then we need to enter in specific commands—like hominem revilio for instance, so it reveals all people who enter the grounds.'

'Brilliant,' Sirius breathed. 'What about the school ghosts?'

'There's similar spells we can work for that,' Remus nodded. 'We should consider disguises, as well. People could approach the school as Animagi or by using the Polyjuice Potion.'

'The what or the what?' Sirius asked.

Remus patiently explained. 'An Animagus is a wizard who can change into the shape of an animal at will; Professor McGonagall is one. Animagi are supposed to be registered with the Ministry of Magic, but there's rumours of Dark Wizards who illegally become one. As for the Polyjuice Potion, it's a potion that can be drunk to allow one to assume the form of someone else.'

'And you can make this map say who it really is?' James asked. 'That's seriously impressive magic, Remus.'

Remus smiled. 'It's a pity I'll never get to tell anyone about it.'

'I've got an important rule to add to it,' James said. 'Honesty. The map must never be able to lie—not to us.'

Sirius nodded, and then looked thoughtful. 'And speaking of which, we can't have it being read by just any old person. My Dad,' he looked angry when saying the word, 'has a spell he casts on some of his old family books so that we can't read them. When we try, it just shouts and screams stuff at us. Obviously we can't have our map screaming at people, but if it could show written insults or something that would be a pretty good start.'

'Would make it pretty easy to pass off as a joke product, as well,' Remus said in agreement. 'But how do we determine when we want to read it versus when we don't?'

Now Peter spoke. 'We need to pick a code.'

'A code?' James echoed.

'Right. Like, a saying or a phrase that only the four of us know. A code that will reveal the map to us. And then we'd need another code to wipe the map clean, so no one else could read it. And then anything else that gets asked to it makes it insult people.'

Sirius looked surprised. 'That's actually a good idea, Peter. Not bad.'

'So where do we start?' James asked eagerly.

'First, we need to map out the school,' Remus said.

'So we just draw the inside of the school?' James asked.

Remus shook his head. 'Not that simple. We need to physically visit each place. There's a simple spell we cast with our wands to copy where we are, and then transfer it onto the page. But we have to be thorough and visit every bit of the castle and the grounds.'

'That's going to take some time,' Sirius said.

'Then we should start now, tonight. And we should start with the outside of the castle so we can see if Rochefort is coming.'

'Tonight?' Peter looked uncomfortable. 'Couldn't we wait and do it tomorrow during the day?'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Buck up, Peter, are you a Gryffindor or not?' he asked. 'Nevermind the fact that we'll look something of prats if we're strolling around the castle grounds waving our wands at nothing in particular, but what if something happens tonight?'

Remus nodded his agreement. 'If our plan is to protect the school, we should get started right away.'

'I'll get my cloak,' James said. 'Meet at the portrait hole in one minute!'

The trip to the edge of the school grounds was a quick one. They looked around quickly to make sure no one was around and then ducked out from underneath the cloak.

'I'd like to thank you all for skipping beans at dinner,' Sirius quipped as he sucked in a breath of fresh air, free of the cloak. 'Alright, Loony, what's first?'

'Okay, the incantation is quite simple...' Remus said and he proceeded to list off the most profoundly difficult incantation any of the others had ever heard. Remus turned and looked at their slack-jawed amazement and looked surprised. 'What?'

'Maybe you'd better do the charm work, mate,' Sirius said. 'I didn't realize you were fluent in Gobbledeegook.'

Remus flushed. 'If you focussed in class instead of making things fly at Snape all day, it wouldn't seem to be such an insurmountable task.'

'But then, anything that involves following rules seems to be an insurmountable task for you, doesn't it, Potter?' came Snape's voice. The four of them whirled to see Snape standing there, wand drawn and looking smug. 'Caught out again, and after all the warnings you received last time, too. You might well get expelled, Potter, if Daddy doesn't bring you home first.'

'Are you serious?' James asked angrily. 'I took the blame for you last time, you sorry git.'

'You will not insult me tonight, Potter,' Snape said calmly. 'All I have done is discover four people—repeat offenders, at that—out breaking the school rules. And all I am going to do is report you as is proper conduct.'

Sirius spat at Snape's feet. 'For someone who obsesses over Dark Arts as much as you do, Snivelly, you sure do talk a lot about rules.'

'Give me a reason to practice one of those Dark Arts on you, Black, and I swear I will.'

'Can I say something?' Peter squeaked. Everyone looked at him. 'I mean...there's four of us...and one of him...so...wands out?'

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter flicked their wands into their hands and all had them pointed at Snape, who did not look deterred. 'This is your great Plan B, is it?' Snape sneered. 'Stun me? Hex me? Make an enormous ruckus so that the teachers will come out and catch you in the act? Add hexing fellow students to your list of broken rules tonight? You're pathetic,' he said with relish.

'That's enough, Sev,' came another voice.

James and his friends quickly lowered their wands as none other than Lily Evans strolled up from behind Snape.

'What are you doing here?' Snape hissed.

'Stopping all of you from getting into trouble, since you seem incapable of stopping yourselves,' Lily said in an exasperated tone. 'Honestly, what are you four doing out this time?'

'There's five of us,' Sirius corrected.

'Snape was only following you,' Lily countered. 'Now come on, what is it this time? I do notice that all four of you are here,' she said, looking meaningly at James, 'so it's obviously a different reason from last time. So what is it?'

'I think,' came another new, silky and altogether dangerous voice, 'that young Mr. Potter fancied another chat.'

James whirled on the spot. They were on the edge of the school grounds right where the Forbidden Forest began and they were now standing face to face with Gilles Rochefort. The shadows of his dark compatriots were evident amongst the trees.

'Who are you?' Lily asked in surprise.

'I don't believe I've had the pleasure, Mrs...?' Rochefort asked.

Snape stepped between Lily and Rochefort. 'Bulstrode,' he said suddenly. 'Violetta Bulstrode. A pureblood.'

James looked at Snape in confusion, but quickly turned back to Rochefort, a smile evident on his face in the moonlight. 'Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bulstrode. I am Gilles Rochefort. It's always nice to meet another pureblood. Not unlike Mr. Potter, here. Or Mr. Black.'

'I know who you are and what you've done,' James said.

Rochefort chuckled. 'Do you now?'

'Yeah, you killed the Longbottoms,' James said, and he heard Lily gasp from behind him. 'And you killed some Aurors who came after you.'

'In my defence, the Aurors were not my fault,' Rochefort said silkily. 'Your father insists on continuing to send them after me, so I am forced to continue killing them. It's simple cause and effect.'

Sirius growled. 'Well you're not going to do any murder at Hogwarts,' he snarled. 'We won't let you.'

'Oh Mr. Black, I'm so sorry to hear that,' Rochefort said. 'But just who is planning to stop me?'

'We are. The Marauders,' James said loudly, his wand raised. On either side of him, Remus and Sirius did the same. Peter gulped and slowly raised his wand as well.

'The Marauders,' echoed Rochefort, chewing on the word as if tasting it. 'How noble of you. But you don't seem to be an entirely united front, if you don't mind me pointing out,' he said, nodding over James' shoulder. James craned his neck to see Lily pointing her wand at the intruders, but Snape was standing stock still.

'Sev?' Lily asked.

'Snivelly?' Sirius asked harshly.

'Snape?' James finished.

Snape looked between everyone and shook his head. 'I—' he began.

James snarled. 'Then make yourself useful and get Ms. Bulstrode out of here,' he said furiously.

Rochefort nodded. 'A good idea. I don't wish to spill any magical blood that does not need to be spilled. Take your pureblood friend and go.'

'What? No!' Lily shouted, but Snape was already tugging at her arm.

'Come, Li—Violetta, don't make me hex you,' Snape said.

'You can't let this happen!' Lily was hissing.

But Snape was hauling her bodily away from the conflict. Lily was starting to make quite a lot of noise, when a piercing shout split the night. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' The sight of a white fox sprinting along the grounds caused them all to pause, and Frank Longbottom stepped into view.

'Hullo, Rochefort,' Frank said angrily.

Rochefort's eyes narrowed. 'I've seen you before,' he said quietly.

'When you killed my whole family,' Frank retorted. 'Now it's your turn to die. I've just alerted the castle—reinforcements are on the way.'

'By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead,' Rochefort hissed, the sly silkiness gone from his voice and replaced by unadulterated menace as he drew his wand quickly into his hand. 'And this is on your head, Longbottom!'

He waved his wand in the air, and the night sky came alive with flashes and bangs.


	16. Battles and Tears

16

Several things seemed to happen all at once.

Rochefort swirled his arm in the air, and a fiery lasso seemed to erupt from it. In the dark light, his whirring mechanical eye glinted like a horrific demon as the lasso of fire expanded, surrounding the group that had gathered at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Yells seemed to come from outside the circle, and the howl of a dog could be heard close by.

'Protego!' Frank yelled, and a shield charm erupted in front of James, knocking Rochefort back and off balance slightly. 'Stupefy!' Frank continued, but Rochefort deflected this curse easily, causing it to strike one of his companions although this did not seem to bother Rochefort who laughed.

'Very impressive, Longbottom! Clearly someone has been teaching you a bit above their station! But surely you can do better?'

'Aguamenti!' Lily was shouting from the back of the circle of fire, trying to cleave a path. 'Sirius, James-if we all try-'

But she was cut off, as the circle of fire suddenly seemed to jump over top of them and keep them out of the circle. James whipped around to see Rochefort twisting his wand-he had allowed Snape and Lily to escape.

'We wouldn't want to harm Ms. Bulstrode, now,' Rochefort said. 'Now, as for Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom...'

'Densaugeo!' Peter squeaked from behind James, and again Rochefort deflected the curse. No sooner had he done this, however, when a massive dark shape came rolling through the circle of flames and leapt to its feet, a crossbow brandished in its hand.

'Hagrid! Be careful!' James yelled.

'Protego!' Frank yelled again, his wand pointed at Hagrid as he grabbed James by the back of his robes. Hagrid gave an almighty roar and charged at the Death Eaters who were standing stunned behind Rochefort.

'Scatter!' Rochefort yelled, aiming his wand at Hagrid and firing a non-verbal spell, but it just bounced off the charging behemoth who swept his fist down, knocking a Death Eater flying with a sickening smack. Rochefort snarled, swiping his wand angrily but whatever spell he cast bounced off of Frank's shield charm.

'Get out of here!' Hagrid roared to Frank as he continued to drag James back.

'James, you and the others focus your wands, get out of the fire, get Dumbledore-' Frank was saying.

'Like hell!' Sirius retorted. 'We're not leaving you and Hagrid alone!'

'This is my fight,' Frank said hotly. 'You're not dying on my account!'

'Either we all go or no one goes,' James shouted. 'Now come on!'

He ran back towards the fray, not entirely sure what spell he was going to yell. From his side, Frank yelled 'Stupefy' one more time, and his spell struck home, catching an unsuspecting Death Eater in the midsection. The spell had a most satisfying result, lifting the Death Eater off of his feet and sending him crashing into the wall of flames with a brief scream.

'Avis, Oppugno!' James screamed wildly. A small flock of birds appeared and pelted towards another Death Eater, who yelled in pain as the birds began to mercilessly peck at his flesh.

'Furnunculus!' Remus shouted, pointing his wand at a Death Eater who had been creeping up from behind Hagrid. The Death Eater dropped to the ground, covered in boils. Hagrid then stomped on the Death Eater's chest with another sickening crunch.

'Confundo!' Rochefort yelled and the spell hit Remus square in the face. He flipped backwards through the air and landed hard on the ground. He tried to get up, falling back over, and then got up and tried to run at Rochefort. He looked off balance, however, as he tilted and started running straight towards the fire.

'Wait!' Peter cried, grabbing the back of Remus' robes and hauling him to the ground just short of the fire. 'Stop, Remus, don't move!'

'Incarcerous!' Rochefort shouted, pointing his wand at Hagrid. A number of great, strong ropes emitted from the end of the wand and wrapped themselves around Hagrid, who yelled and crashed to the ground.

'Diffindo!' Frank yelled but Rochefort used his wand to send a tree branch through the air which Frank's spell hit, causing the branch to explode.

'Crucio!' Rochefort snarled and Frank dropped to the ground suddenly, writhing and screaming with pain. Rochefort grinned in the firelight.

'Stupefy!' James tried, not knowing whether the spell would work but a jet of red light screamed from his wand and thudded into Rochefort's midsection. Rochefort looked up at James glaring and James shouted 'Expelliarmus!'

Rochefort swiped his wand through the air, knocking the spell aside, but Sirius was on him quickly. 'Expelliarmus!' he cried and James and Sirius took it in turns casting spells at Rochefort, who backed away from them, laughing as he did so. Two of his compatriots rushed forward.

'Get the others!' Rochefort yelled. 'Leave these two to me!'

James looked back and felt a great sinking feeling in his chest. Hagrid was on the ground, struggling mightily against his bonds. Frank was on the ground nearby too, apparently unconscious as a result of the Cruciatus curse. Peter was trying desperately to fend off a Death Eater who was trying to attack Remus.

'Nice night for it,' Sirius snarled.

'Come come, boys,' Rochefort said with a grin. 'Surely you Marauders know a lost cause when you see one?'

'The hell we do,' James snapped.

Rochefort's smile widened. 'Very well, then,' he said. 'Who first? Eeeny...' his wand pointed at Sirius, 'Miny...' at James, 'Mo...!' he pointed back at the prone form of Frank on the ground. 'Avada-'

'EXPELLIARMUS!' came another voice and Rochefort's wand flew from his hand. Leaping over the top of the flames came the tall and imposing figure of Professor Bowen, who brandished his wand and deftly caught Rochefort's in his other hand. He waved his wand quickly and the flames disappeared. 'Out of here, Potter, go!' And with that the Death Eaters converged on him. James and Sirius didn't wait to see what happened-they ran and grabbed Frank as quickly as they could.

'Take him!' James yelled. 'I'll get Hagrid!'

Sirius scooped Frank up onto his shoulder and headed towards Peter and Remus as James ran over to Hagrid. 'Hagrid, what do I do?' he yelled. 'How do I free you?'

'I know tha' spell, I know tha' one!' Hagrid grunted. 'It's Diffindo! Point and jab o' the wand!'

'Diffindo!' James hissed and the bonds tore.

'Now get back to the castle, Potter, right now!' Hagrid called as he picked up his crossbow. James looked back over at Professor Bowen. He was duelling seven Death Eaters single handedly. An eighth was rushing to join but he was clotheslined by Rochefort who stole his wand.

'ROCHEFORT!' Hagrid yelled and he fired an arrow at the lead Death Eater, who caught it deftly with his hand and cast it aside.

'Just be a good boy and die,' Rochefort snarled and pointed his wand at Hagrid. 'Avada Kedavara!'

'NO!' Bowen yelled and a rock suddenly flew up in front of Hagrid which the killing curse hit, causing it to explode into a thousand small pieces. James hit the dirt as they rained down on him, but he felt Hagrid gruffly pick him up. 'Hagrid, get him out of here, now!' Bowen was yelling.

'Come on, James,' Hagrid grunted as they ran. They caught up easily with Peter who was struggling with Remus. 'Give 'im ter me, run, Pettigrew, go!' Hagrid yelled and he flung Remus across his other shoulder.

'Hagrid, let me go! Let me go, they'll kill him!' James was yelling, looking back at the hopelessly outnumbered Professor Bowen, who seemed to be doing all he could to keep himself between the Death Eaters and the school.

'Help is on the way, he knows what he's doin'!' Hagrid panted.

He wasn't wrong; the doors to the school burst open just as they were arriving, and a stream of Aurors rushed out. Alastor Moody was the first one to rush through and join the fray, Mr. Potter not far behind. 'Dad!' James yelled.

'James! What on Earth-?' Mr. Potter cried.

'Bowen's in trouble! We need to go back!' James answered.

'Give him to me, Hagrid, now!' Mr. Potter ordered and he took James and rushed into the school, where Professor Dumbledore was steaming across the room.

'Death Eaters on the grounds, Professor Dumbledore, sir-' Hagrid said.

'I'm aware,' Dumbledore replied and suddenly he was gone, out the doors and into the night.

The great hall was suddenly quiet. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn rushed by in silence, leaving the scattered group in the hall. James took in his surroundings. Mr. Potter was tending to Remus, who seemed absolutely bewhildered as to what was going on. Frank was sitting against the staircase, a distant expression on his face. Peter was watching anxiously as Mr. Potter tended to Remus.

'YOU!' Sirius shouted angrily, and James noticed his friend storming across the hall, drawing his wand. Snape and Lily were standing at the other staircase. 'You snivelling, rotten, scheming little COWARD!' Sirius was yelling as Snape stood and drew his own wand.

'That's enough,' Mr. Potter's voice rang loudly enough to stop them all. 'Anyone performing magic in this corridor will be sent up to the hospital wing in a very small box, do you understand?'

Silence fell as everyone looked at the floor. 'Now wait here. Do not move, do not open the door for anyone but us, and do not use any magic on each other,' Mr. Potter said severely and he disappeared about the door.

'Just whose side are you on?' Sirius hissed at Snape from across the hole.

'Oh shut it, Black, in case you didn't realize I was trying to get us out of there safely!'

'Safely!' Sirius roared, 'By pretending to sympathize with him? You're a coward!'

'That's enough,' Remus said quietly from the floor. 'All of you, be quiet. Listen.'

The sounds of bangs and cracks could be heard from outside. The battle seemed to have reached a fever pitch, and then as suddenly as the noise had begun, it ended.

'I wonder what's happened?' Lily whispered, looking anxious.

'We should go,' Snape suggested. 'I'll get you back to your common room-'

Lily swatted his hand away. 'I've had enough of being dragged anywhere, thank you,' she snarled. 'We should have been there helping, Sev!'

Snape looked miserable, but James looked away from them in anger. Lily wasn't wrong. Maybe Frank wouldn't have been tortured, maybe Remus wouldn't have been confunded. Maybe they all could have escaped if Snape and Lily had just waited.

'What do you think is happening?' Peter whispered.

'I should check,' James said back.

'You heard your Dad, James,' Remus said quietly. 'Don't open the door for anyone. It could endanger the school. We're supposed to be protecting it, remember?'

'Is that what you were up to?' Lily asked in surprise. 'We're kids! Are you seriously telling me you were looking for a fight with the Death Eaters?'

'Sod off, Evans,' James said angrily. 'And don't talk about things you know nothing about.'

'Watch your tongue,' Snape snarled.

'You watch yours,' James barked back. 'And just be glad I don't walk over there and rip it out of your fool head! Running away from a fight, what kind of person are you? I'd bet you love to be out there attacking Professor Bowen with them right now!'

The door suddenly burst open. James leapt backwards, his wand drawn, but it was Dumbledore. He looked untouched but angry. His eyes took in the scene before him.

'Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Lupin, you will proceed to the hospital wing immediately. Madam Pomfrey is aware that you will be on your way. The rest of you will accompany me to my office.'

'Where is everyone?' James asked.

'There will be no questions,' Dumbledore said and although he spoke softly, the timber in his voice left no room for discussion. He immediately began to walk up the stairs. James, Sirius, Peter, Snape and Lily followed. As they approached the Gargoyle leading to his office, it leapt aside and they ascended the spiral staircase. After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived in Dumbledore's office. He sat behind his desk and waved his wand, conjuring five chairs for them to sit in.

'Be seated,' Dumbledore said quietly. James was dimly aware of the figures in the portraits looking with keen interest. Dumbledore waved his wand again and five goblets appeared in front of them, steaming with what appeared to be hot chocolate. 'From the kitchens,' Dumbledore said quietly.

'Sir, what's happened? Where is everyone?' James asked.

Dumbledore regarded James over the half moon spectacles, and looked for a moment as if an internal debate were waging in his head. 'Professor Bowen is dead,' he said softly.

James went numb. The words seemed to echo around inside his head, and he barely noticed the reactions of the others. Lily's hands went to her mouth, Snape somehow looked even more pale than usual. Peter began to cry softly and Sirius just stared back, dumbfounded.

'I'm sorry?' James asked, still numb. He was not entirely sure if he believed what he had heard.

'Professor Bowen is dead,' Dumbledore repeated with a solemn finality. 'Struck by a killing curse sent forth by Gilles Rochefort. He was killed while allowing you to escape.'

James felt a horrible knot of guilt in his stomach. It was because of them that Bowen had been outside in the first place, alone, trying to hold the Death Eaters at bay while they and Hagrid had a chance to escape.

'What happened to Rochefort?' James asked quietly.

'He escaped,' Dumbledore said.

'NO!' Sirius choked.

Dumbledore looked down at his hands. 'I imagine your father will be along soon, James, and he will ask you the same questions I might ask of you now.'

'Is everyone else OK?' James asked.

Dumbledore nodded. 'Everyone else will live, yes. There are injuries, but they will heal. Scars are important, they serve to remind us of the cost of both victory and defeat.'

The door at the back of the office burst open. James whirled to see Mr. Potter and Alastor Moody standing there, and they were quite a sight. Mr. Potter's clothes were signed and he had a nasty bruise on one side of his face, but he was nothing compared to Moody. Moody seemed to have had a large chunk taken out of his chin, and he was missing hair in several places on his head. His left leg also looked badly broken, but if it was causing him any pain, he did an excellent job of hiding it.

'We just moved Bowen,' Moody growled. 'Into the hospital wing.'

'Thank you, Alastor. You might want to visit there yourself,' Dumbledore observed.

'Once I'm done hunting the forest,' Moody growled and he limped back off down the staircase. Mr. Potter stood, looking quite unsure of what to do for a moment and James was struck by how lost his father looked.

'Have we got an explanation, yet?' Mr. Potter asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'I was waiting for you,' he said.

And with that, James took the lead an explained. Once he started talking he couldn't stop. He admitted to every detail except the map-he said they had simply hoped to patrol the outer reaches of the castle, and never imagined that anything would have happened so suddenly. At the end of the story, there was silence for a moment, before Mr. Potter seemed to inhale while praying for patience.

'I think,' Dumbledore said quietly, 'that a little latitude is in order, Mr. Potter.'

'Latitude?' Mr. Potter answered back.

'Indeed,' Dumbledore said. 'Gryffindor, where the brave and bold dwell at heart. Your own house, if I am not mistaken,' Dumbledore said, regarding the elder Potter over his half moon spectacles. 'War is coming, we all need to be prepared...adult and child alike,' he said with a small smile at James. 'Perhaps having a few marauders on our own side,' he added with a small twinkle in his eye, 'could tip the scales in our favour.'

James, Sirius and Peter traded shocked looks. James had omitted the detail of the name of their group in his story-how had Dumbledore known?

'Very well,' Mr. Potter said. 'I'll leave what to do with them in your hands. But I would like to see James when you are through,' he said.

Dumbledore nodded and Mr. Potter left the office. 'I think it is important to understand a few things,' Dumbledore said as he sat at his desk once more. 'Firstly, none of you are to cast any blame upon yourselves for Professor Bowen. He would not permit it, and neither will I.'

'But-' James began.

'Whether you had been outside tonight, or sleeping soundly in your bed, the Death Eaters would have attacked,' Dumbledore said, cutting James off. 'By being where you were, you were able to give the castle advance warning. Once again, you may have saved lives. Professor Bowen was never one to back down from a fight, and he did his duty to the school as well as to you. So I ask again, that you do not blame yourself.'

'Professor Dumbledore,' Lily said quietly, 'how did Rochefort escape?'

Dumbledore looked at her. 'He used one of his own as a human shield,' he said in a bitter tone. 'He was able to disappear into the forest and apparate, presumably back to his master.'

'Who is his master?' James asked. 'Who's behind all of this?'

'That is another thing that I think is important for you to understand,' Dumbledore said. 'The Dark Wizard behind not just the attack on the school, but the attacks on Muggle born families and indeed the Longbottoms, is a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort.'

Snape stirred uncomfortably in his chair.

'You have some objection to the use of his name?' Dumbledore asked.

Snape looked around uncomfortably. 'The Dark Lord's name is not used in daily conversation,' he said stiffly.

Dumbledore looked at him with his piercing blue gaze. 'Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself,' he said placidly. 'There is nothing to fear of using a simple name. And while Lord Voldemort is an uncommonly talented Dark Wizard, whose crimes are correspondingly larger, at his core he is little more than a simple murderer.'

'Why does he send Rochefort to do his dirty work?' Sirius asked.

'I can only guess,' Dumbledore replied. 'It is part of a larger game plan. A strategy. By sending others to do the dirtiest of his deeds, he is able to keep some semblance of respectability in the public eye, when he really has none,' he continued. 'It is my belief that Voldemort is after power, and I foresee a day where the Ministry of Magic might find itself in open war with him. But that day will not come until Voldemort feels absolutely certain that he can take the Ministry by force-and that day can only arrive if he has connections in high places, which is why he continues to allow others to do things as he has tonight.'

James looked at the floor. He still could not seem to wrap his mind around what had happened-Professor Bowen, dead...

'Now, if any of you wish to visit the hospital wing, you may certainly go there. Otherwise, it will be straight back to your dormitories. Good night,' Dumbledore said.

Peter and Sirius decided to head to the hospital wing to check on Remus and Frank. Lily and Snape went back to their respective common rooms. James followed Lily at a distance.

'Why are you following me?' Lily snapped.

'I'm not,' James defended. 'I think my Dad's waiting for me outside the common room.'

Lily's expression softened. 'Sorry,' she whispered.

'Don't be sorry for me,' James replied. 'It's all my fault.'

'Dumbledore just said-' Lily began.

'I heard what he said,' James cut in. 'We weren't looking for trouble, we were just going to be outside for a bit and then back, that's it. I had no idea what we were getting into, and now Professor Bowen is dead,' James choked.

They had arrived at the portrait hole and Mr. Potter was indeed waiting there. 'Good night, Ms. Evans,' he said quietly and Lily disappeared into the portrait hole. 'James,' he said.

'You can't blame me any more than I already blame myself,' James whispered, trying to fight back the hot sting of tears in his eyes. 'Professor Bowen was my favorite, Dad, he shouldn't have been killed, not for me-'

And there was no stopping it. The tears flowed and Mr. Potter pulled his son into a tight hug. They stood there for what felt like hours as James cried as his father rubbed his back. 'It's ok, son,' Mr. Potter whispered. 'It's ok. It will all be alright.'

'How?' James croaked, looking up at his father. 'How can it be alright?'

Mr. Potter knelt in front of his son. 'Listen, James,' he said. 'You might be too young to understand this, but there are some causes worth dying for. Artemis Bowen would have rather died than let Death Eaters enter the school tonight, and he laid down his life for it. It's something that Dark Wizards never seem able to grasp; the power of love that we all have for each other, the love for the students of this school that Professor Bowen had.'

'He didn't seem very loving,' James sniffed with a laugh.

Mr. Potter smiled faintly back. 'No,' he admitted, 'but some who love the most do the greatest job of hiding it, James. 'They bury their love under the armour of other emotions. Professor Bowen would never have allowed harm to come to the students of Hogwarts, and it is that love that protected everyone tonight.'

'How?' James asked. 'Can you explain it to me?'

Mr. Potter smiled and he pulled his son into a warm hug again. 'It's a kind of magic, son,' he whispered. 'It's a kind of magic.'


	17. Goodbyes and Introductions

17

The next few days seemed to pass equal parts quickly and slowly. Exams at Hogwarts had been cancelled in light of the fact that a Professor had been murdered. The mood was particularly sombre as the final day of class approached. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus made their way down to the great hall for the final feast of the year, and for once they seemed at a loss of jokes and banter. The atmosphere was heavy throughout the feast, and James kept stealing looks up to the head table.

Aurors had been stationed at Hogwarts ever since the night of the Death Eaters' attack. Mr. Potter was standing at one end of the head table, looking sternly out over the crowd assembled. The school teachers ate their food quietly, not conversing very much between themselves. James cast his gaze around the hall and saw that Lily and Snape had found a spot to sit together and seemed to be arguing.

The events of the night were thoroughly public knowledge, now. Rochefort and his group of 12 Death Eaters had attacked the school. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Frank and Hagrid had managed to disable five of the Death Eaters and remove them from the fight. When Bowen had arrived to facilitate their escape, he had single-handedly held the Death Eaters at bay for several minutes by himself before Rochefort struck the killing blow.

It was at this point when the Aurors and Dumbledore had arrived. Rochefort and Moody had had a pitched duel, wherein they both grievously injured each other. Rochefort had fled, using one of his own men as a human shield. The other four Death Eaters had quickly surrendered and been arrested by the Aurors to be taken to Azkaban Prison.

It was also common knowledge that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had been the ones out there initially. Some took Dumbledore's view in saying that if it were not for them, Death Eaters may well have entered the castle and done far worse. But some others seemed to blame them for what had occurred that night.

The feast ended and Dumbledore stood at the head of the hall. 'Tomorrow, you will all return home for the summer,' he said. 'It will be with heavy hearts that we part this year, but it is also important to note what Professor Artemis Bowen died for and not to let that passing be in vain,' he continued. 'Professor Bowen was murdered by a group of men calling themselves Death Eaters, and these men are followers to one Dark Wizard—a man calling himself Lord Voldemort.'

Hushed whispered sounded throughout the hall.

'Professor Bowen was a brave, talented wizard,' Dumbledore said. 'If he is vulnerable to attack, then so are we. We must also practice vigilance over the holidays, and do all we can to keep ourselves and our loved ones safe. There will, naturally, be some speculation as to whether Hogwarts will be open next year. The answer to that question is a resounding yes, it will be. If one student wishes to be taught, then the school shall remain open to teach that one student. Professor Bowen would have wanted no different.'

Dumbledore's eyes now seemed to fall on James. 'We offer now, a toast to Professor Bowen,' he said solemnly. 'A wizard who saw darkness and tried to shine light on it, who saw evil and tried to force good upon it, who saw a school full of children and died to protect it. Professor Artemis Bowen.'

'Professor Artemis Bowen,' echoed the great hall.

'Off to the Hogsmeade now,' Dumbledore said. 'Have a safe summer.'

The ride back to London aboard the Hogwarts Express was rather uneventful. When they disembarked at the station, James and his friends stood and took in the air—the smell of the city was so different from that of Hogwarts.

'You'll write, won't you?' Sirius asked anxiously. 'I don't think I can bare the thought of a summer with just my family to talk to.'

James snorted. 'Forget writing, you should come stay with us for a bit,' he said.

'It would certainly be nice if we could all get together,' Remus said brightly and Peter nodded enthusiastically.

'Potter,' came a voice from behind James. He turned and it was with great surprise that he saw Lily, and he had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. She was wearing her regular Muggle clothing, and James decided right then and there that he preferred this appearance to the heavy robes of Hogwarts.

'All...all right, Evans?' he stammered.

'Look,' she said, 'I know we had a bit of a rough start to this year. And, well, you're a bit of a prat. And arrogant. And pigheaded.'

James looked over his shoulder at Sirius who was laughing. 'Am I blushing?' he asked sarcastically as he looked back at Lily.

She flushed. 'Look, I'm just trying to say that you're not a complete git.'

James raised his eyebrows. 'I like to think I'm only about ninety-eight percent git,' he said with a smile.

'You did some brave things this year, Potter. Stupid, perhaps—but brave.'

'Well thanks, Evans. You're not a complete git either,' James said.

Lily rolled her eyes and strolled off towards her family. Her parents seemed eager to see her, but James noticed that a young girl who must have been her sister looked positively put out by their current surroundings.

'James, James, James,' Sirius muttered as he put his arm over his shoulder. 'That was rough.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' James said with a grin. 'That was a compliment.'

Sirius snorted. 'You're still intending to win her over, eh? And just how will you manage that?'

James spotted his parents from across the platform. 'I'm not sure...it's a kind of magic. Now come on and meet my parents when we're not in trouble, for once,' he said as he dragged Sirius off towards them.


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I will shortly begin work on the second instalment in what I hope will become a seven-part series detailing James' adventures at Hogwarts. I do try and keep the story as canonical as possible while also trying to keep parts of it fresh, so major events stay the same, but some of the smaller details may be expanded upon.

Thank you again for reading my story; please feel free to review, I welcome any feedback.


End file.
